Mars et Vénus
by Hermaline
Summary: Un week end à Washington, un retour dans la nostalgie et un avenir à construire
1. Introduction

_Titre : Mars et Vénus_

_Auteur : Hermaline_

_E-mail : : hermalinefic. : Romance, humour_

_Saison : Début de la neuf si mes souvenirs sont bons, Jack est à Washington_

_Résumé : Un week end à Washington, un retour dans la nostalgie et un avenir à construire_

_Information : Ne cherchez pas Cameron, je l'ai oublié , on va dire qu'il est parti en vacances sur une autre planète, très très loin._

_Note : Cette fic est inspirée du livre Les hommes viennent de Mars les femmes viennent de Vénus, de John Gray. C'est dans le bouquin que j'ai pris les titres des chapitres et c'est en le lisant que j'ai eu envie de faire une petite fic un peu gentillette et en même temps très sérieuse. Et dans l'idée de plus en plus présente que c'est ma dernière fanfiction sur Stargate, Sam et Jack…_

_Merci à mes trois relectrices : Johanna, Sandra et Audrey !_

**Mars et Vénus**

**0. Introduction**

Le colonel Carter pénétra dans la salle de briefing et fut étonnée de n'y trouver personne. Elle avait pourtant bien entendu l'appel demandant à SG1 de s'y réunir alors où étaient les autres ?

Perplexe, la jeune femme s'assit à sa place habituelle et patienta. Quelques secondes seulement après elle, Teal'c arriva et s'excusa de son retard, il venait de la salle de sport. Tout comme elle, le jaffa n'avait aucune idée du motif de cette réunion imprévue et ils attendirent le reste de l'équipe dans un silence angoissé, se demandant ce qui pouvait nécessiter un briefing surprise un vendredi après-midi.

Le général Landry apparut enfin.

- Repos colonel, dit-il à l'adresse de Sam qui s'était aussitôt levée.

- Mon général, pourquoi sommes-nous réunis ? Le prochain briefing n'a lieu que lundi, interrogea celle-ci en se rasseyant.

- En effet colonel, c'est pour une mission un peu spéciale que le professeur Jackson m'a demandé de vous appeler.

- Daniel ?

- Probablement a-t-il fait une découverte lors de l'étude de la pierre ramenée par SG6.

- Non Teal'c, intervint Landry. Il vous expliquera cela lui-même.

- S'il arrive, se permit de dire Sam.

Ce fut justement ce moment que choisit l'archéologue pour arriver, suivi de Vala qui, comme à l'ordinaire, se plaignait.

- Mais enfin Daniel, j'étais en train de regarder une émission très intéressante. Victor venait enfin de dire à Nicky qu'il l'avait à nouveau trompée et...

- Taisez-vous et asseyez-vous, la coupa Daniel d'un ton sec et excédé.

La jeune femme soupira mais obéit et il afficha alors un sourire resplendissant en s'adressant au général.

- Vous ne leur avez pas encore dit ?

- Non je vous donne le soin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle vous-même.

- Vous avez trouvé un moyen de vaincre les Ori ? Lança Sam avec espoir.

- Malheureusement non, mais c'est une nouvelle qui va quand même vous être très agréable.

- On vous écoute docteur Jackson, annonça Teal'c les yeux rivés sur lui.

L'interpellé sourit encore plus et répondit au bout de quelques secondes d'intense suspens.

- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Jack.

Le jaffa haussa un sourcil, Sam n'eut aucune réaction et Vala protesta, visiblement déçue.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut nous faire ? Il n'est pas là de toute façon...

- Justement, ça, ça peut s'arranger, répliqua aussitôt Daniel qui s'était attendu à une telle remarque.

- Vous voulez dire le faire venir ici ? Au SGC ? Demanda alors Sam.

- Non, vous savez comme moi que c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas prendre la responsabilité de quitter Washington.

- Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus quitter le SGC, objecta Teal'c.

- Et bien en fait, ceci n'est pas tout à fait vrai, intervint enfin Landry.

- Mais mon général... commença Carter.

- Voyons colonel, vous n'avez jamais quitté la base sans une très bonne raison et je trouve celle-ci excellente. Jack est très bon ami et je serai personnellement ravi de lui faire ce genre de surprise mais, comme lui, je dirige cet endroit. Vous, non.

- Et s'il arrivait quelque chose ? Demanda Vala.

- En cas d'extrême urgence, je vous promets de vous rappeler, sourit le général. Mais d'après nos espions et ceux des Tok'ras, les Ori doivent gérer la résistance d'une planète éloignée qui refuse de se soumettre. Nous devrions donc être tranquilles pour ce week-end.

- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout, commenta Sam en souriant enfin.

- Pas moi, Daniel surtout ! C'est lui qui s'est occupé de me convaincre - bien que ce n'ait pas été difficile - c'est aussi lui qui a fait les réservations à l'hôtel et pris les billets d'avion.

- Si je comprends bien nous n'avons pas le choix ? Réagit Vala.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle avec une lueur de reproche dans chacun d'eux.

- Ba quoi ? J'aime pas trop qu'on trafique derrière mon dos.

- Qui vous dit que vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Daniel, agacé.

- Si vous êtes venue me chercher pour que j'entende ça c'est que je dois être de la partie, non ?

- Au départ oui, vous avez souvent demandé à visiter notre monde et j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion mais si vous ne voulez pas venir...

- Oh mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! Nia automatiquement la jeune femme.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai simplement dit que je n'aimais pas être avertie au dernier moment.

L'archéologue allait répliquer quand Sam préféra intervenir.

- Si je comprends bien, le général O'Neill n'est pas au courant ?

- Oui et non, expliqua Daniel. Je devais être sûr qu'il serait là alors je lui ai annoncé que je comptais venir lui rendre visite ce week end. Par contre, je n'ai pas dit que je venais accompagné...

Le colonel Carter sourit devant l'air heureux de Daniel mais émit encore quelques réserves.

- Je ne sais pas si ce genre de surprise est du goût du général, jusqu'à présent il a toujours refusé que l'on lui fête son anniversaire...

- Sam, je n'ai pas loué une salle avec des danseuses nues, je fais juste venir ses amis, s'emporta Daniel déçu de voir si peu d'entrain.

La jeune femme baissa la tête devant le regard vif de l'archéologue et sourit.

- Vous avez raison Daniel, je pense qu'il sera heureux de nous revoir.

- Et de me rencontrer ! Précisa Vala.

- Quand partons-nous Daniel Jackson ? Intervint judicieusement Teal'c.

- Dans une heure.

- Quoi ?! Mais vous n'auriez pas pu nous prévenir plutôt ?! S'exclama Vala en s'agitant sur son siège.

- Je n'ai eu l'idée que récemment...

Vala secoua la tête et le général se leva.

- SG1, Vala, je vous souhaite à tous un bon voyage et je vous attends lundi. Et bien sûr, je veux des photos !

Landry disparut dans son bureau et Teal'c suivit de Vala dans le couloir. Sam s'apprêtait à faire de même quand Daniel l'arrêta d'un geste.

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne chose...

- Bien sûr Daniel, pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ?

- Et bien, commença l'archéologue gêné, vos rapports avec Jack ont toujours été "ambigus" et depuis son départ, j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir où vous en êtes... Tout les deux...

- Nous en sommes à nous appeler assez régulièrement, dit Sam à la grande surprise du jeune homme.

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas...

- Le colonel est à Washington Daniel, il a donc le téléphone.

- Oui, je sais, je l'appelle souvent moi aussi mais... il ne m'avait pas dit que vous aussi vous...

- Le général O'Neill ne vous dit pas tout.

- C'est ce que je vois. Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

La jeune femme sourit et passa devant lui pour aller préparer sa valise.

En cette fin de mois d'octobre, la météo se montrait assez favorable et le ciel dégagé laissait apercevoir un soleil légèrement voilé mais bel et bien présent. Vala, la main au dessus des yeux, longeait du regard le haut bâtiment face à eux avec admiration.

- Woua, mais il est énorme ce building !

- C'est un peu le but d'un building, expliqua Daniel en croisant les bras.

- Oui mais celui-là est encore plus... woua !

- Vous savez, le sgc est enterré mais en réalité il est bien plus grand que le Homeworld Security, déclara Sam en souriant.

- C'est vrai ? On se rend pas bien compte quand c'est sous une montagne...

- Si nous entrions ? Proposa Teal'c, son habituel chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête.

Daniel se plaça immédiatement face au trio, tournant le dos aux larges portes du bâtiment grisâtre.

- Bon, il nous faut un plan.

- Un "plan" ? Répéta Sam, perplexe.

Pour assiéger un vaisseau goau'ld, pour rencontrer une nouvelle tribu rebelle, il fallait un plan.

Pour aller voir Jack… non.

- Oui, il faut nous organiser, pour bien faire la surprise. On ne va quand même pas rentrer tous ensemble et dire « coucou c'est nous ! »

- J'aime les surprises ! S'exclama Vala en souriant.

- Que proposez-vous Daniel Jackson ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas Sam qui entrerait la première ?

L'intéressée écarquilla les yeux mais devant les visages statiques de ses compagnons dut justifier son étonnement.

- Mais le général attend Daniel, pas moi !

- Justement ! Répondit aussitôt l'archéologue. Il sera surpris de vous voir et croira que je l'ai piégé !

Sam fit une légère grimace pour traduire son doute et Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

- Mais ça aura le même effet que si nous entrions tous ensemble en même temps... dit finalement la jeune femme.

Daniel roula des yeux en soupirant, agacé.

- Mais non, puisque ce sera vous. Ca fera une _double_ surprise.

- Ca me plaît ! Déclara Vala dans l'indifférence générale.

- Et ça ne fera pas pareil si vous entrez vous-même Daniel ? Continua le colonel, déterminée.

- Mais enfin non puisqu'il m'attend ! Commença à s'emporter l'interpellé.

- Mais justement c'est...

- Enfin Sam ! Puisqu'on vous dit que c'est mieux comme ça ! Se fâcha Vala, ennuyée de prendre autant de temps pour un détail.

Vaincue, la jeune femme baissa la tête devant les regards étonnés de ses amis.

- Ca vous déplaît tant que ça de rentrer la première ? Demanda Daniel posément.

­- Non, non ! Réagit aussitôt le colonel. Seulement je pense qu'il faudrait mieux...

Elle soupira doucement, comprenant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas et continua.

- ... Enfin c'est pas grave. Vous avez raison.

Elle tenta de leur sourire mais ce fut une grimace nerveuse qui s'afficha sur son visage plutôt pâle désormais. Vala lui administra une légère tape dans le dos pour l'encourager et Daniel ouvrit les portes. Teal'c inclina la tête vers Sam et déclara « Tout va bien se passer colonel Carter ». Ils entrèrent et parvinrent facilement à savoir où trouver le général.

Le malaise de Sam croissait à mesure que l'ascenseur montait au dernier étage. Se mordant la lèvre, elle évitait les regards des trois autres et s'efforçait de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle anarchique. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé retrouver le général après son départ du sgc. Non pas comme ça.

Mais comment l'avait-elle donc vu alors ?

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux mais rien n'y fit. L'appréhension, l'excitation, la hâte et la peur s'affrontaient férocement en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir et les départager.

Non pas comme ça.

L'ascenseur se stabilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent, Daniel souriant sortir le premier, Sam la dernière.

- Ca doit être là ! Déclara inutilement l'archéologue en désignant une porte sur laquelle le nom de Jack était inscrit.

Le sourire de Vala s'élargit et elle alla elle-même frapper, ne tenant plus en place. Ce fut une voix féminine qu'il lui permit d'entrer et Sam fronça un sourcil, déstabilisée.

La secrétaire du général O'Neill n'était pas toute jeune et le colonel Carter se sentit aussitôt honteuse en comprenant qu'une once de jalousie l'avait assaillie en entendant le timbre de sa voix. Choisissant délibérément de rester à l'écart, elle regardait fixement la porte derrière le bureau, ne doutant pas une seconde de qui se trouvait derrière.

Jack. Il y avait Jack.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous aimerions voir Jack, enfin, le général O'Neill, expliqua Daniel alors que Vala tournait autour de la pièce pour regarder par la fenêtre avec un murmure d'extase en apercevant la vue plongeante sur la ville.

- Pour quel motif ?

- Pour son anniversaire ! Dit Vala le nez toujours collé à la vitre.

Daniel tourna vers elle un regard noir et revint vers la secrétaire en souriant doucement.

- Oui, nous venons faire une surprise au général.

La femme haussa un sourcil au mot « surprise » et commença à classer les dossiers éparpillés devant elle comme si dès à présent, leur présence ne nécessitait plus sa parfaite attention.

- Vous êtes ?

- Au pardon, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Voici Va... Valérie Mal Doran, Murray Jones, et je suis le docteur Jackson, annonça Daniel en terminant par désigner Sam derrière eux, et voici le colonel Samantha Carter.

La secrétaire leva aussitôt les yeux sur eux et notamment sur Sam qui ne dit toujours rien et ne semblait même pas remarquer ce qui se passait devant elle.

Il était là.

- Dois-je vous annoncer ? Demanda alors la secrétaire d'un ton soudainement devenu plus amical et en continuant de regarder Sam avec curiosité.

Samantha Carter. Elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler ces derniers mois.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Murmura alors Daniel. Comme nous vous l'avons dit, c'est une _surprise_.

- Bien.

La secrétaire leur adressa un rapide sourire et replongea dans ses dossiers, l'archéologue se tourna vers le colonel.

- Sam, c'est à vous !

La jeune femme se redressa et fit quelques pas vers la porte.

- On vous suit ! Rajouta Vala en lui redonnant une tape dans le dos.

Sam lui adressa un demi-sourire et frappa à la porte alors que les trois autres se cachaient pour ne pas être vus lorsqu'elle l'ouvrirait.

- _Moui ?_

Ils sourirent en entendant le grognement nonchalant et Sam disparut progressivement derrière la porte.

Jack était assis dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir, le nez quasiment collé aux feuilles éparpillées devant lui qu'il signait rapidement d'une main visiblement lourde.

Sam le regardait fixement, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il était là.

L'habituel claquement des talons de sa secrétaire ne se faisant pas entendre, le général releva alors la tête.

- Carter ? S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Bonjour mon général, parvint à dire Sam en sentant ses mains se crisper sur le rebord de sa veste.

O'Neill marqua un temps d'arrêt puis demanda.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas censée être... autre part ?

Elle sourit, reprenant un peu d'assurance.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon général.

- Daniel, vous avez changé... continua Jack ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- C'est bien moi mon général.

- C'est ce que je vois... répondit-il perplexe en rajustant la cravate qu'il avait desserrée un peu plus tôt.

Ils échangèrent un long regard puis le général se leva lentement, contournant son bureau pour rejoindre Sam.

- Je...

Mais Jack ne put finir sa phrase car la porte, s'ouvrant violemment derrière eux, laissa entrer Daniel.

- Bon anniversaire vieux grincheux ! S'exclama l'archéologue en s'effaçant pour que les deux autres rentrer à leur tour.

- Petit scarabée... murmura O'Neill éberlué en voyant Teal'c à sa suite.

- O'Neill, salua d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Le général répondit d'un simple signe de tête alors que Vala se dirigeait rapidement vers lui, la main tendue.

- Vala Mal Doran, déclara-t-elle aussitôt avant de rajouter après avoir longé Jack d'un regard attentif, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Par automatisme, celui-ci serra la main de la nouvelle venue, les sourcils froncés avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

- Ah c'est vous qui embêtez Daniel ?

- Disons que je lui tiens simplement compagnie... sourit Vala en envoyant un clin d'œil malicieux à l'archéologue derrière eux.

**Début du flashback**

Le lieutenant colonel Carter salua le docteur Laumry et pénétra dans son bureau en poussant la porte où son nom venait d'y être récemment installé. Elle sourit d'aise en apercevant la pièce parfaitement rangée qui lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait occupé au SGC. A quelques détails près, elle était parvenue à y mettre les meubles dans la même disposition.

Nostalgie, probablement.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir ne regrettant pas le tabouret de son labo et jeta un regard sur le téléphone. Son sourire se figea légèrement et elle passa une main sur son front fatigué. Ce n'était pas son nouveau travail qui était épuisant - elle n'était là que depuis une semaine - mais ses sentiments. Le flux d'émotions qui la traversait régulièrement, sous l'effet d'une pensée, d'un mot, d'une image...

Elle n'était plus très sûre d'avoir bien entendu. De l'avoir vu lui sourire en lui disant qu'il partait.

Et pourquoi, il partait.

Elle soupira encore, la tentation était forte mais elle la repoussait, depuis une semaine. C'était si peu, et pourtant si long, quand on la vivait dans l'incertitude. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté le SGC, comme elle venait de le dire au colonel Mitchell, elle avait de « très bonnes raisons ». Pour Cassie, d'abord...

Pour lui... Elle n'était plus sûre.

Pourquoi ce fut ce soir là qu'elle décrocha le téléphone et parvint à trouver le courage de composer son numéro, elle ne le savait pas. L'incertitude était devenue insupportable... Le silence trop pesant... Le besoin de l'entendre dévorant... Il y avait là aussi, de très bonnes raisons.

_- O'Neill._

Sa respiration se coupa et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas se sentir partir. Sa main tremblait mais tenait bon. Les larmes de fatigue emplirent son regard et brouilla sa vue fragile.

- Carter à l'appareil.

Un murmure balbutié pour dire une phrase blanche et mécanique. Se raccrocher aux habitudes militaires pour ne pas plonger dans les sentiments.

Le silence en réponse.

_- Carter... _répéta-t-il à l'autre bout du fil comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Elle non plus n'y croyait pas. Se voir là, dans ce bureau, à l'appeler. Lui à l'autre bout du pays.

Et elle ne sachant pas pourquoi elle l'avait appelé.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle avec toujours ce tremblement dans la voix.

_- Très bien et vous ?_

- Bien.

Elle ne pouvait plus les ouvrir. Elle verrait alors la réalité de son bureau et de son départ.

Il n'était plus là.

_- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?_ Osa-t-il enfin dire.

Un sourire amer glissa sur son visage livide et elle recommença à respirer. Elle l'avait appelé pour l'entendre, juste pour l'entendre.

Et pour se rappeler.

- Tout se passe bien à Washington ? Préféra-t-elle dévier.

_- Très bien. Et dans le Nevada ?_

- Très bien aussi.

_- Bien._

C'était désormais des larmes de rage qui glissaient, incontrôlables. La colère de leur formalisme. De leur incapacité à briser les apparences. Pourraient-ils un jour dépasser tout cela ? Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire... Mais elle ne disait rien. Priant silencieusement pour qu'à travers son silence, il devine.

Qu'il la rassure.

_- Sam ?_

Son prénom murmuré avec inquiétude la fit trembler plus violemment et elle passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son front pour tenter de calmer le trop plein d'émotions qui la saisissait. Elle savait qu'il ne raccrocherait pas, qu'il pourrait rester longtemps à attendre, à écouter le silence. La seule pensée qu'elle était là, lui suffisait. Tout comme à elle. Mais si elle ne parlait pas, c'était une nouvelle semaine qui recommencerait.

Et elle n'était pas assez forte pour vivre dans le sentiment.

_- Sam ? _ Répéta-t-il plus fortement.

- Excusez-moi je... je pensais à autre chose, parvint-elle à trouver.

_- Oh, et à quoi ?_

Elle sourit. Retrouvant un peu du courage qui s'était effrité devant le son de sa voix. Et le poids immense sur ses épaules commença enfin à s'alléger. Il était là. Il lui parlait. L'écoutait.

Il était toujours là.

- A... A ce que vous m'avez dit.

_- Quand ça ? Car je dis beaucoup de choses voyez-vous et..._

- Avant votre départ pour Washington, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle n'entendit plus rien au bout du fil et se mordit la lèvre, se forçant à patienter, attendre qu'il réponde.

Il allait répondre.

_- Et... ? _Dit-il dans un souffle.

- Je voulais savoir...

Elle y était. Dans quelques secondes, elle saurait. Si elle avait rêvé, si elle avait seulement cru... Mais au fond d'elle, elle devait bien savoir. Elle savait. Alors pourquoi cette douleur à perdre son temps et à douter de lui ? C'était l'absence. Seulement l'absence. Pour la première fois, il était parti, et il ne reviendrait pas.

Au bord de l'aveu, elle hésita. Et si le doute était mieux que la vérité ?

- ... Si vous étiez sincère.

Elle fermait si fort ses paupières qu'elle en avait mal. Elle ne respirait plus. Son corps tremblait.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur.

_- Bien sûr que j'étais sincère. _

Elle crut qu'elle ne survivrait pas à la vive inspiration que son instinct lui dicta de prendre. Elle resta là, silencieuse. Elle ne pensait plus.

_- Carter ? _

- Merci, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle même et en reprenant des couleurs.

_- Vous en doutiez ?_ Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

- Non je... J'avais juste... besoin de l'entendre à nouveau.

Oui elle avait douté. Dès la seconde où il lui avait parlé. Où il avait tenté d'expliquer son départ avec des mots étranges et informels qu'elle n'avait pas été certaine de comprendre. C'était si rare chez Jack O'Neill.

_- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû vous appeler_, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

- Non je comprends. Vous avez beaucoup de travail.

_- Ba... Le travail vous savez... _

Il avait dit ça avec un ton badin, inintéressé, qui la mit en colère malgré elle. Elle le revoyait lui dire sérieusement ce qu'il avait conclu, réfléchi et compris. Elle le revoyait dire que c'était la « meilleure solution ».

« Solution ». Comme s'ils étaient un "problème" en soi.

- Oui, répondit-elle évasivement, surprise par le tour que venait de prendre ses sentiments.

_- Enfin je ne plains pas, j'ai un superbe presse-papier._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il ne vit pas l'énième victoire qu'il venait de remporter.

- Vous en avez de la chance...

_- N'est ce pas ? Vous, vous avez vos joujoux, et moi, mon presse-papier. _

- « Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes », cita-t-elle par automatisme.

_- Exactement._

Elle prit le temps d'un silence pour savourer ce simple échange.

_- Enfin... Il me manque quand même quelque chose_, osa-t-il lancer.

- Ah oui ?

_- Ma scientifique préférée... _

C'était un doux murmure encore hésitant mais elle sourit. C'était encore un sous-entendu, une ébauche d'aveu. Un détour.

Mais c'était rassurant.

- Il ne fallait pas partir alors.

Elle se figea sous ses propres mots qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé pour le but qu'ils venaient d'atteindre et pria inutilement pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu.

_- Carter, je croyais que vous n'en doutiez pas._

Elle sentit son reproche contrôlé.

- Non. Je n'en doute pas.

_- Mais si vous venez de dire ça c'est qu'inconsciemment vous en doutez quand même._

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir laissé leur discussion prendre un virage si dangereux. Mais elle le connaissait, il trouverait bien une boutade à dire, pour détendre l'atmosphère, et oublier ses propos. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

_- Sam, je ne vais pas m'attaquer moi-même_, dit-il brusquement.

- Pardon ?

_- La seule personne qui pourrait nous faire du tort, c'est le Président, et il m'aime bien. La preuve, il m'a confié ce poste, persuadé que j'y arriverai... _

- Mais vous y arrivez.

_- Je ne sais pas comment..._

Elle sourit.

_- Si, c'est probablement dû au fait que je sais qu'il fallait que je le fasse._

Elle ne remarquait pas son inhabituel sérieux. Le besoin de l'entendre était trop fort, trop oppressant pour remarquer que Jack O'Neill avait changé.

- Il « fallait » ?

_- J'ai dit que je serai toujours là Carter, et je tiens parole_, dit-il doucement.

La colère.

- En partant à des kilomètres ? C'est ça que vous appelez être là ?

_- J'essaie simplement de faire ce que je peux._

- Pour être là ?

_- Pour vous protéger. _

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier sa rancœur et son malaise.

- Je ne travaille plus au SGC maintenant. Le risque n'est plus présent.

_- C'est vous qui avez décidé de venir dans la zone 51._

- Oui, pour Cassie.

_- Seulement pour Cassie ?_

- Non, pour moi aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Son silence apaisant lui donna la force de continuer.

- Je ne supportais plus ça... Je voulais changer... Avancer...

_- Tout comme moi Carter. _

- Mais je n'avance pas, dit-elle en se surprenant elle-même de cet aveu.

_- Mais si..._ voulut-il la rassurer.

- Non ! Enfin mon général... ! ... Non !

Elle tentait d'appeler toute sa raison, toute sa volonté, pour qu'il comprenne.

_- Ca va aller Carter._

- Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? Vous ne savez pas ce que je veux dire...

_- Bien sûr que si._

Non. Non il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'avait fait que se taire et ne rien voir jusque là.

Et à nouveau la fatigue des années la saisit et les larmes s'écrasèrent sur le bureau impeccable. Insupportable.

_- Je vous assure Carter, que nous allons avancer. Je vous le promets._

- Comment ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

_- Faites-moi confiance._

Elle ravala sa réplique sarcastique et se tut, cherchant à comprendre comment il allait faire. Doutant de le voir trouver ce qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire que vous avez fait ça pour nous si l'on ne se voit plus ?

Voilà. Le mot tant redouté, tant enfoui durant de nombreuses années venait de faire surface.

Nous.

_- Sam... _

Il n'avait jamais autant dit son prénom que maintenant. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté l'intimité qu'ils avaient refoulée.

Et il ne s'était jamais autant haï.

_- Vous savez que c'est la meilleure solution. Maintenant que je commande le Homeworld Security, le risque de cour martiale est acceptable. J'aurai volontiers pris ma retraite mais je me vois mal assis dans le canapé devant une énième rediffusion des Simpson à vous attendre._

Le silence.

_- Sam ?_ Dit une voix inquiète.

- Vous... Vous n'avez jamais été aussi sérieux, murmura-t-elle.

_- Et oui je sais... Tout le monde change..._

- Oui...

_- Si vous voulez que je redevienne comme avant..._

- Non. Non, c'est parfait.

_- Oui je sais, je suis parfait._

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit...

_- Ah, vous êtes sûre ?_

- Vous n'avez pas changé tant que ça...

_- Une chose à la fois Carter..._

Elle sourit. Pas parce qu'elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait mais parce que maintenant elle y croyait.

Ils pouvaient avancer.

- Oui, une chose à la fois, répéta-t-elle.

_- Exactement_, l'entendit-elle sourire.

- Bon, alors... je vais vous laisser travailler...

_- Faire semblant vous voulez dire ?_ Rit-il légèrement.

- Votre travail est si terrible que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de dissimuler sa crainte.

Il pourrait regretter.

_- Vous voulez rire ? Carter, je peux vous virer si je veux !_

Heureusement, il avait dit ça dans un sourire qu'elle devinait ravi et satisfait.

- Et bien faites-le alors ! C'est peut-être ça la solution...

_- Carter, ne me tentez pas_, menaça-t-il.

Elle rit enfin.

- Au revoir mon général.

_- Au revoir Carter. Je vous rappellerai._

- D'accord.

Elle raccrocha en souriant. Détendue.

Elle attendrait son appel avec impatience et avec un restant d'incertitude.

Une chose à la fois.

**Fin du flash back**

Appuyée contre le rebord du meuble, elle regardait, sans vraiment les voir, Daniel et Jack se chamailler gentiment pendant que Vala déambulait dans le bureau avec curiosité et que Teal'c restait aussi stoïque que d'habitude si ce n'était le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur. C'était bien pire.

C'était l'inconnu.

Elle ne savait tout simplement rien. Des mois sans se voir... Des mois de doutes, de regrets, d'interrogation. Entrecoupés de brèves conversations téléphoniques. Brèves, insuffisantes, fébriles et déchirantes.

Comment être sûre que rien ne s'était échappé avec le temps ? Qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision ?

Comment savoir s'ils se reconnaîtraient ?

On ne pouvait pas savoir. Il y avait le temps et puis il y avait les choix. Ceux que l'on avait faits par défaut, ou par instinct. Ceux que l'on s'était dicté, avec la certitude étrange que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Et qu'après, tout irait mieux

Mais avaient-ils fait ce qu'il fallait ?

Ses yeux glissaient régulièrement sur ses traits détendus et son regard brillant. Elle avait eu tellement peur de l'oublier. Mais non, il était là, devant elle et elle sentait toujours ce fourmillement familier qui la traversait de part en part lorsque Jack O'Neill était avec elle.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle allait repartir, bientôt, mais il était là.

Aussitôt l'envie sournoise et dévorante de lui parler fit surface au milieu du brouillard de ses sentiments. L'urgence. Elle devait lui parler, se rassurer, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas possible de s'éloigner comme ça, pour le mieux, pour eux.

Ils avaient eu tort. Comment pourraient-ils se retrouver maintenant ?

- Sam, on y va !

La voix de Vala lui parvint avec une lenteur douloureuse. Le colonel Carter répondit par un sourire tremblant et se redressa alors que Daniel ouvrait la porte et guidait tout le monde vers la sortie.

- Qui m'aime me suive ! Chantonna celui-ci avec entrain.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil alors que Vala s'empressait de passer devant lui pour saisir avec énergie le bras de l'archéologue qui commença à grogner.

Sam esquissa un nouveau sourire et fit un pas avant d'être arrêtée par la haute silhouette de Jack qui venait de se poster devant elle. Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers lui, déconcertée par se geste soudain et inattendu.

Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire.

- Carter...

Elle attendit la suite mais il n'y eut rien d'autre. Jack l'observait silencieusement, immobile et son regard se fit de plus en plus lourd et pénétrant. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et ferma les paupières, incapable de sentir plus longtemps la pression de ses yeux dans les siens.

Il y avait tellement de cris qui déferlaient en elle, qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de vivre une seule seconde de plus dans cet inconnu dévorant. Elle pensa esquisser un pas pour suivre les autres mais son corps ne bougea pas.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre.

Jack s'approcha alors, et elle sentit la chaleur de son corps fondre contre la sienne fuyante. La jeune femme inspira profondément et tomba dans ses bras avec force, se serrant contre son ombre pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui et oublier. Oublier tout.

Son souffle sembla murmurer quelque chose dans son cou mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle ne faisait que ressentir. Sa chaleur. Sa présence. Ses mains glissant dans son dos. Son être uni au sien.

Lui.

- Tu es là...

Son murmure cette fois-ci parvint jusqu'à elle et les larmes d'émotion trop longtemps retenues tombèrent sur ses joues rosies. Elle sentit ses lèvres en effacer une et déposer un léger baiser sur sa peau humide.

Elle sourit.

- Jack ? Sam ? Appela une voix au loin dans l'autre pièce.

Le colonel Carter retomba doucement sur ses pieds, ses bras glissèrent lentement le long de sa silhouette alors que leurs regards s'évitaient. Trop de sentiments en même temps. Trop forts.

Les yeux sur sa main, elle sourit à nouveau et s'éloigna de sa chaleur, se concentrant sur les pas qui la conduisaient vers Daniel et les autres. Vers le temps. Elle marchait lentement, le poids de son regard sur son dos la retenant imperceptiblement. Enfin, le bruit de ses pas à lui résonna, étouffés, derrière les siens et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Ils étaient là.

_**A suivre**_

_Voilà, une petite introduction qui ne présente pas, je vous le promets, le ton complet de la fic._

_Il y aura de l'humour je promets, promets, promets (enfin, je ferai ce que je peux)._

_C'est mon but premier dans cette fic qui ne sera pas un drame du tout.   
D'ailleurs le titre l'indique _


	2. Chapitre 1

_Ahlala si vous saviez! Je m'excuse ENORMEMENT pour le délai mais il se trouve que ce chapitre est fini depuis des semaines, seulement j'avais prévu de faire encore une scène mais restant bloquée, je me suis arrêtée là, et c'est finalement bien mieux!_

**1. Mr Réponse à tout et le comité d'amélioration du foyer**

Elle l'apercevait régulièrement, furtivement, son regard, mais elle évitait de le croiser. Les bâtiments, les gens, le ciel, il y avait bien d'autres choses à voir à Washington. Il n'y avait pas que Jack O'Neill. Mais oui elle le savait très bien, alors pourquoi se le répétait-elle ?

La voix de Daniel lui parvint.

- Vous êtes sûre Sam ? Disait-il une énième en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Mais oui, Daniel, je suis très bien à l'arrière.

Et à nouveau, le regard du colonel en profita pour lorgner dans le rétroviseur.

Elle prétexta vérifier que la voiture qu'ils avaient loué et que Teal'c conduisait en compagnie de Vala était toujours derrière eux et se retourna.

La jeune femme ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle le fuyait ce regard qu'elle avait tant cherché durant ses derniers mois, mais elle en avait besoin. Trop d'un coup, probablement. Trop étrange.

**Début du flashback**

- Colonel Carter, on a un appel pour vous, le général O'Neill.

Elle abandonna son microscope et suivit son assistant jusqu'à son bureau. Elle remercia le docteur Vince qui sortait et saisit le combiné avec inquiétude.

Il n'appelait que le vendredi, à 17h précises, et il était mardi.

- Oui ?

_- Vous n'êtes pas plutôt censée dire «ici le colonel Carter que puis-je faire pour votre plus grand bonheur?»_

- Vous savez très bien qui je suis. De plus, je ne suis pas une hôtesse de téléphone rose...

_- C'est fou ce que j'ai déteins sur vous. Daniel avait raison._

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Le coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête et ravie qu'il ne la vit pas.

_- Le SGC à quelques problèmes avec les nouveaux gros méchants, ils ont besoin de vous._

- Pardon ?

_- Il paraît que vous avez dit à Mitchell que vous reviendrez s'il s'agissait de sauver le monde. C'est le moment d'honorer votre promesse._

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et reprit tout son sérieux.

- Quel genre de problèmes ont-ils ?

_- Les méchants aux bâtons sont parvenus à prendre le contrôle d'une planète de la galaxie, et ils comptent bien ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin._

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Décidément, ils ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles ?

- Et quelle solution proposez-vous ? Dit-elle en ravalant sa lassitude.

_- Nous n'avons pas le choix Carter,_ répondit-il d'une voix sombre.

- La méthode radicale ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_- Vous voyez un autre moyen de les arrêter ? _Demanda Jack avec un léger espoir.

- Non.

Ils soupirèrent doucement.

_- Vous comprenez que le SGC ait besoin de votre présence_, reprit-il finalement après un instant.

- Oui bien sûr. Mais... vous savez que si j'y retourne...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase alors que la réalité commençait à s'infiltrer en elle. C'était bien plus que quelques heures de travail dans son département qu'elle risquait... D'ailleurs, quitter son poste pour aller au SGC ne la dérangeait pas.

Non, ce qui l'angoissait...

_- ... Ils vous séquestreront dans un placard pour vous empêcher de partir ? _Termina-t-il à son grand soulagement.

Cette fois-ci, elle saluait son sens de la dérision. C'était tellement plus agréable que la vérité clairement énoncée.

_- Oui, j'en ai conscience_, continuait-il. _C'est un risque à prendre Carter, vous savez vous défendre de toute façon !_

Elle sourit légèrement et un silence passa avant qu'elle n'ose le briser.

- Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais dû partir...

_- Vous avez fait ce qui était le mieux pour vous_, la coupa-t-il rapidement d'un ton calme.

- Justement, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi...

_- Ne dites pas ça. Vous n'alliez quand même pas finir vos jours au SGC ? Il faut laisser la place aux jeunes !_

- Oui mais... je savais qu'ils pourraient me rappeler...

_- Carter, personne n'est irremplaçable. Regardez, moi, est ce qu'ils me rappellent ? Bon, d'accord, on ne peut pas vraiment me comparer à la plus grande spécialiste de la Porte des Etoiles mais..._

- Vous êtes un très bon commandant.

_- Merci Carter. J'ose espérer avoir d'autres qualités..._

Elle sourit avant d'annoncer, résignée :

- Je serai au SGC dans quelques heures.

_- Bien, je me charge de l'annoncer à Hank._

- C'est Mitchell qui va être content, il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour tenter de réunir SG1.

_- Et il a plutôt bien réussi. Daniel a marché, Teal'c aussi..._

- Il faut croire que d'un certain côté, cela nous manque.

_- Oui..._ concéda-t-il vaguement.

- Je suis désolée mon général, réussit-elle enfin à dire.

_- De quoi ?_

- De devoir retourner au SGC. Je sais que vous préféreriez que je n'y aille pas.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

_- Disons que j'aurai aimé savoir qu'ils pouvaient se passer de vous. Enfin que voulez-vous, ils ont visiblement besoin de leur SuperWoman._

- ...

_- Moui, elle était pas terrible celle-là._..

Elle sourit encore.

- J'y vais juste pour donner un petit coup de main, après je reviens, tenta-t-elle de se persuader.

_- Oui... Enfin, si vous voulez rester, surtout n'hésitez pas. SG1, c'est vous aussi._

Il avait dit ça en retenant son souffle et elle l'avait parfaitement senti. Elle ferma les yeux, la culpabilité envers Jack se mêlait au désir de servir le SGC.

- J'ai choisi ce poste, pour de nombreuses raisons, dit-elle après un moment. Cassie...

_- Elle comprendra très bien. Et vous le savez._

- Et vous ?

_- Comment ça et moi ?_

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait encore pas le courage d'aller plus loin.

_- J'essaierai de vous aider à vaincre ces Oura. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour battre Daniel sur un ring, vous pourrez retourner vous occuper de vos joujoux._

- Vous croyez vraiment ?

_- On a vaincu les serpents Carter_, signala-t-il.

- C'est vrai...

_- Vous n'aviez quand même pas oublié ? _

Non. Non elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'ils avaient réussi à protéger la planète, et même la galaxie entière quand ils étaient dans SG1.

Mais ils avaient également réussi à enfermer toutes leurs émotions et leurs sentiments. Ils avaient réussi à retenir les gestes trop tendres, trop «fraternels», puisque tel était le mot.

- Et dire qu'on y était presque, murmura-t-elle alors.

_- Pardon ?_

- On avait presque réussi à trouver un semblant d'équilibre favorable...

_- Ne vous avouez pas vaincue Carter. Ce n'était que le second round. _

- Vous croyez ?

_- On y arrivera_, préféra-t-il éluder.

- Vous êtes bien optimiste.

_- Et vous trop pessimiste_, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Mais enfin mon général, vous ne doutez pas parfois d'avoir fait le mauvais choix ? Vous êtes parti. Et moi aussi. En quoi ça a changé quelque chose ?

_- Nous n'avons pas le même salaire ?_

- Jack...

Elle se mordit la lèvre devant cette supplication instinctive. La première fois qu'elle prononçait ouvertement son prénom, devant lui. Et une question sournoise et ironique défila.

Était-ce trop fraternel ?

_- Honnêtement Carter_, dit la voix de Jack avec un léger tremblement. _Je me le demande tout les jours. Je suis là, dans un bureau, à envoyer les gens faire le boulot que je faisais avant. Personne n'est drôle ici. J'attends le vendredi avec impatience, pas parce que c'est le week end, mais parce que c'est le jour où je vous entends. _

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne revenez pas ? Murmura-t-elle émue.

_- Je doute d'avoir le niveau requis pour intégrer le service de recherche et de développement de la zone 51. De plus, nous étions ensemble pendant huit longues années, et ça n'a rien fait avancer._

- Mais, peut-être aurions-nous dû...

_- Non Carter. Je ne vous aurais jamais laissé risquer votre carrière_, dit-il avant de rajouter devant son silence, _c'est ironique n'est ce pas ? C'est en s'éloignant que l'on peut nous rapprocher. _

- C'est un problème insoluble...

_- Voyons Carter, vous, vous osez dire une chose pareille ?_ S'exclama-t-il, faussement scandalisé. _Tout problème a sa solution._

- Si vous le dites, répondit Sam, retournant dans son pessimisme désormais légendaire.

_- Je le dis et je le pense._

- Alors nous continuons ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle incertain, priant pour qu'il perçoive tout le sens de ces quelques mots.

_- Oui. Vous allez réintégrer SG1, probablement définitivement mais évitez de leur dire, un peu de suspens ne fait pas de mal. Je vous appellerai désormais un peu plus tard, quand vous serez rentrée de mission._

- Vous ne comptez pas rester à Washington indéfiniment n'est ce pas ?

_- Je ne sais pas Carter. Je fais ce que je pense être le mieux._

- Et vous n'avez pas peur de faire une erreur ?

_- Si... Mais je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause._

Elle sourit de soulagement en fermant les yeux et murmura.

- Pour nous ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mais elle avait compris.

- Au revoir mon général, dit-elle finalement.

_- Au revoir Sam... Et je veux un rapport complet sur les têtes de Daniel et Mitchell en vous voyant arriver !_

- A vos ordres mon général, sourit-elle avant de raccrocher.

**Fin du flashback**

Et maintenant, ils en étaient où ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Maintenant qu'elle était là, face à lui, qu'allait-il faire ?

Elle n'avait plus envie de s'éloigner, de fuir, de se cacher. Alors il faudrait parler, franchement, sans détour, de l'avenir. Il faudrait dire des mots formels, conventionnels, désagréables même, mais il faudrait.

- Vous repartez dimanche ? Demanda Jack devant elle.

- En début d'après-midi oui, répondit aussitôt Daniel auprès de lui.

Nouveau coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Elle accrocha cette fois-ci son regard.

Qui démissionnerait ? Qui rejoindrait l'autre ?

Et puis surtout, s'aimaient-ils encore ?

- Alors Carter, on rêvasse ?

Sam sursauta presque en voyant la tête du général se tourner complètement vers elle alors qu'ils patientaient au feu rouge. Elle rougit presque en sentant son regard sur elle, attentif et elle ne retint pas son sourire.

- J'admire le paysage...

- Mais vous le connaissez très bien puisque vous avez travailler au Pentagone !

- Je le redécouvre... murmura-t-elle évasivement.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils puis lui sourire à son tour avant de revenir à la route.

Oui ils s'aimaient encore.

Les regards ne mentaient pas.

- Hank n'a pas pu venir ?

- Il aurait bien aimé, mais non. La base ne se commande pas toute seule, expliqua Daniel.

- Le Homeworld Security non plus, c'est bien dommage, répondit Jack en regardant à nouveau Sam qui désormais ne fuyait pas et restait figée vers le petit miroir.

La jeune femme sourit et elle sentit ses paupières se remplirent doucement d'un voile.

Elle était heureuse.

Il ne s'était encore rien passé, mais elle était heureuse.

- Ca vous fait rire Carter ? La rappela-t-on à l'ordre d'une voix grave mais amusée.

Pour toute réponse, Sam sourit, encore plus et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolat qu'elle apercevait par détour devant elle.

Elle était heureuse. Samantha Carter était heureuse.

- Non mon général.

Jack sourit. Daniel tempêta.

- Enfin Sam, vous ne pourriez pas l'appeler par son prénom pour une fois ?

- L'habitude… s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

- C'est pas grave Carter, ça se perd les habitudes, la rassura O'Neill.

- Vous pourriez commencer par vous Jack, le reprit immédiatement l'archéologue.

Les habitudes, elle comptait bien les perdre en effet. Le prénom. Le silence. L'éloignement.

Elle perdrait tout ça. Pour le gagner lui.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone la sortie de ses songes.

- Allô? dit Daniel en sortant son portable. Vala?

Jack s'offrit immédiatement un nouveau coup d'œil vers le rétroviseur, profitant de la perte d'attention de son ami pour regarder Sam. Ce n'était pas grand chose un regard,mais c'était Sam.

La jeune femme lui sourit donc en gardant les yeux vers les siens qui se relevaient régulièrement vers elle dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Daniel, lui, rouspétait allègrement.

- Comment ça pour rien? Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! … Je sais que ce n'est pas vous qui conduisez, mais ce n'est pas une raison! … On s'est quitté il y a dix minutes!

La voiture s'arrêta à un énième feu rouge et le général tourna la tête vers son ancienne subordonnée.

- Ahlala, l'amour… commenta O'Neill en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

- … Je sais que vous adorez jouer avec mais vous ne pouvez pas téléphoner à la moindre occasion! Continuait Daniel à côté de lui.

Jack cherchait visiblement quelque chose à rajouter, une excuse pour rester tourné vers le colonel Carter, mais rien ne venait.

Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

- Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est ce pas mon général?

Le murmure de Sam atteignit son destinataire en plein cœur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, perdu dans son sourire malicieux et l'éclat de son regard.

Puis il se ressaisit, conscient qu'il devrait s'habituer désormais à la Samantha Carter qu'il n'avait que peu eu le droit d'apercevoir.

La femme amoureuse.

- Oh oui! Soupira Jack en roulant excessivement des yeux avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de retourner sur le feu qui venait de passer au vert.

Un léger éclat de rire lui parvint, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Mais vous voyez bien que je suis encore en vie! Vous ne me voyez pas secouer la tête là? … Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est moi qui paye votre abonnement!

Silence. Daniel venait de raccrocher.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, la première chose qu'ils entendirent fut la voix de Vala. Ensuite, ce qu'ils virent, ce fut également Vala et... Ce fut à peu près tout. 

Immobile au beau milieu des hommes d'affaires empressés et des touristes retardataires, la jeune femme poussait des exclamations bruyantes et... bruyantes.

- Wouahou ! Alors ça c'est... ! Wouahou... !

Stoïque - quoi d'autre ? - Teal'c se contentant de l'observer tranquillement, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Daniel se précipita vers elle et attrapa le bras qu'elle venait de monter vers le plafond, l'index tourné vers les fresques d'imitation antique.

- On vous a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de montrer du doigt ? siffla celui-ci en la tournant vers lui sans douceur.

- Malpoli ? répéta Vala comme si le mot n'appartenait pas à son vocabulaire, les yeux désormais collés à un tableau contemporain représentant... une toile vide.

- Oui, la bienséance... L'éducation... Vous connaissez ?

Mais devant l'absence totale de réaction face à ses sarcasmes, l'archéologue abandonna et se contenta d'un ferme «Venez là» en la saisissant par le poignet. C'est ainsi qu'anciennement et nouvellement SG1 se dirigea vers le réceptionniste dores et déjà prêt à l'abordage.

- Bonsoir messieurs dames !

Il y eut un échange de regards et Daniel fut élu à l'unanimité et dans un complet silence porte-parole officiel.

- Bonsoir, nous avons réservés deux chambres doubles aux noms de Jackson.

- Deux ? s'étonna aussitôt Vala derrière lui.

- On a dû réserver juste avant de partir et la veille d'un week end il ne doit probablement pas rester beaucoup de chambres libres, murmura Sam.

- Ah... Alors on fait quoi ? Moi et Daniel et vous et Teal'c ?

Un regard clair vint aussitôt fusiller la jeune femme.

- Ben quoi ? dit-elle à Daniel.

- Vous dormirez avec Sam, répondit celui-ci avant de revenir vers le réceptionniste qui lui tendait quatres cartes. Merci.

Ils s'apprêtaient à gravir l'escalier montant à leur chambre quand une voix polie leur demanda.

- Dois-je demander que l'on vous monte vos bagages ?

Tous se figèrent et se retournèrent vers le réceptionniste avec effroi.

Dans la liesse générale, ils avaient oublié les bagages à la consigne de l'aéroport.

Teal'c prit aussitôt la direction des opérations.

- Je vais retourner les chercher.

- Je viens avec vous ! décida Daniel.

Vala sembla sur le point de proposer son concours mais l'archéologue venait déjà de filer vers la voiture avec le jaffa après avoir remis les cartes électroniques à Jack.

- Elles sont bizarres vos clés, commenta d'ailleurs celui-ci à l'encontre de l'employé de l'hôtel.

Ce dernier sourit poliment et posa un regard blasé sur les nouveaux clients qui attendaient.

* * *

Ils parvinrent au couloir correspondant après moult nouvelles exclamations admiratives de Vala et O'Neill tendit une carte à Sam. 

- Tenez, essayez-vous.

- Moi ? dit le colonel en la saisissant et en se rapprochant de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

- Oui comme ça si ça marche pas ce n'est pas moi qui sera ridicule, expliqua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Carter secoua la tête et fit jouer le mécanisme qui n'offrit aucune résistance. Tous trois entrèrent et ce fut aussitôt la déception qui se peignit sur le visage auparavant enjoué de Vala.

- C'est tout ?

Ce n'était pas en effet la chambre la plus luxueuse de l'hôtel mais c'était largement suffisant pour qui voulait passer un week end tranquille et abordable. Sam et Jack haussèrent un même sourcil surpris, la jeune femme dut se justifier.

- Après tout ce que je viens de voir je m'attendais à mieux ! soupira-t-elle en faisant quelques pas pour analyser la chambre. Wouahou, la vue est superbe ! Je prends le lit près de la fenêtre !

Les deux militaires derrière elle échangèrent un sourire.

- Allons voir la seconde, dit O'Neill.

Sam regarda Vala qui continuait de s'extasier et suivit le général dans le couloir jusqu'à la prochaine porte qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Après un coup d'œil à Jack qui souriait à ces côtés, elle entra dans la chambre qui serait celle de Daniel et Teal'c, identique à la précédente.

Elle avança un peu et entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme. Bruits de pas sur la moquette moelleuse.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- ça pour une surprise… murmura O'Neill.

Sam sourit.

- C'est Daniel qui a eu l'idée.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on fête mon anniversaire.

- Même quand c'est moi? lança-t-elle, un éclat dans le regard

- Vous n'êtes pas venue seule… ronchonna-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe.

- ça aurait été étrange que je vienne seule quand même…

- Pourquoi?

- Les rumeurs auraient encore enflées…

- Ne me dites pas qu'il y en a encore? S'étonna le général en écarquillant les yeux.

- Bien sûr que si, et les paris n'ont jamais été aussi importants.

- Mais je ne suis plus là!

Un temps. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil averti.

- ça ne veut rien dire… Au contraire, se décida finalement Sam à dire.

- Moui… Vous avez raison.

Jack se dirigea vers le premier lit sur lequel il s'assit. D'une main, il tapota à côté de lui et elle accepta son invitation en souriant.

Elle n'arrêtait plus de sourire.

- Vous avez réussi à les infiltrer?

Sam hocha la tête.

- La majorité pense que nous serons ensemble dans le courant de l'année…

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, commenta-t-il.

- … Les autres pensent que nous sommes déjà ensemble, soit depuis votre départ, soit pour certains, depuis le début.

- Quoi? Et le règlement alors?

Elle rit.

- Voyons mon général… N'avez-vous pas souvent dit qu'un règlement était fait pour être contourné?

- Oui mais entre _dire_ et _faire_…

- Il y a quelques couples dans la base, l'informa-t-elle.

- Vraiment?

- Oui mais ils se font discrets, très discrets.

- Je ne savais pas.

Elle observa la ride soucieuse barrer son front, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

Ils n'avaient rien fait, mais d'autres - une minorité – n'hésitait pas…

Pointe de colère. Contre soi-même.

- Et enfin le reste pense que nous ne serons jamais ensemble, reprit-elle.

O'Neill releva la tête.

- Ils sont beaucoup?

- Trois.

- Je leur décernerai une médaille.

- Ils vont se demander pour quelle raison…

- Pour loyauté envers la nation.

Sam rit à nouveau sous ses yeux observateurs de bonheur.

- Et qui est leur informateur? demanda Jack tout en anticipant dores et déjà la réponse.

- Daniel, répondit le colonel Carter, confirmant son doute.

Il secoua la tête et soupira.

- Il va falloir être discrets ce week end alors…

- Parce qu'il y aura quelque chose à voir?

Elle cacha sa hâte derrière un vague haussement de sourcil qui se voulait détaché. Elle se sentait fébrile. Non pas par l'incertitude de sa question mais pas la réponse qu'elle appelait. Car elle n'avait plus de doutes. Aucun.

Oui. Il pouvait y avoir quelque chose à voir. Et elle en sourit d'excitation.

Enfin une conclusion à l'attente.

- Peut-être bien, entendit-elle.

Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens. Les trouvèrent.

Le petit jeu cessa, comme à son habitude, soudainement, simplement.

- C'est assez rapide, concéda la jeune femme, sachant qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Nous n'avions pas prévu…

- … De nous voir si tôt? termina-t-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Nous n'allions pas rester terrés dans nos bureaux ou labos indéfiniment Carter.

- ça me paraissait faisable, murmura-t-elle vaguement.

Le reste d'un soupçon de peur. Etre rejetée.

- Vous préféreriez? s'étonna O'Neill.

- Non bien sûr.

Un silence. Une même question sur les lèvres.

- Vous allez repartir?

Les sous-entendus de cette phrase étaient si nombreux qu'ils se firent longuement échos en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à en saisir un pour y répondre. Le plus facile.

- Daniel a pris des billets pour dimanche en début d'après-midi.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Non, le jeu n'était pas complètement fini.

- Sam, est ce que vous pensez repartir? répéta-t-il, tourné vers elle.

Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur son visage en pensant aux nombres de fois où elle avait voulu entendre des mots sur leurs sentiments. Ses yeux bleus s'accrochèrent à lui, son sourire s'accentua.

Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être en face de son supérieur. Enfin, son _ancien_ supérieur. Pas plus que d'être avec un général de l'US Air Force. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait l'impression d'être elle-même une militaire. Pas plus que…

C'était eux.

Et son «vous» n'était pas cette politesse et ce respect officiel. Il était caressant, tout comme la nuance de son prénom prononcé avec douceur.

Intimité naissante.

- Mes obligations le voudraient, répondit-elle alors.

- Mais vous le voulez?

Elle sourit en baissant la tête, cachant l'émotion troublante de son regard.

- Pas vraiment non, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Pas trop fort. Il ne fallait pas réveiller leurs habitudes. Il ne fallait pas ébranler leur audace.

- C'était le risque, dit Sam.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi?

- De venir ici et de ne plus avoir envie de repartir…

Elle perçut l'émotion qui traversa son regard.

- Ah ça, m'essayer c'est m'adopter. On s'attache vite à Jack O'Neill, plaisanta-t-il pour cacher son trouble.

La jeune femme joua la jeu, sourit.

- Et à Samantha Carter?

Les yeux renvoyèrent la même euphorie pour l'instant contenue. C'était fini. Fini. Fini.

C'était léger, un ton joueur presque trop. Mais ils voulaient prendre le temps. Leur temps. Puisqu'il ne fuyait plus devant eux.

Ils ne fuyaient plus.

- Et à Samantha Carter, confirma-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Elle sourit, ses yeux brillèrent d'allégresse. Une main passa dans ses boucles blondes, descendit contre sa joue.

Ca faisait tellement de bien.

- Attention rapprochement fraternel mon général… chuchota-t-elle dans un avertissement malicieux.

Son visage s'approcha du sien dans un sourire.

- Si vous saviez comme je m'en fiche…

Un souffle la caressa doucement alors qu'elle se penchait doucement vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Allégresse.

La main glissa à nouveau dans ses cheveux, insistante.

Un bruit sourd retentit non loin d'eux, un cri. Ils se séparèrent juste à temps pour voir Vala entrer dans la chambre.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé!

Stupéfaits, refroidis, ils posèrent un regard frustré sur la pile de bibelots souvenirs qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- On pourrait les mettre dans les chambres pour égayer un peu!

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça? demanda Sam.

- Dans une petite boutique charmante au rez-de-chaussée!

- Mais vous les payez avec quoi? interrogea Jack en se levant pour mieux étudier la réplique de la maison blanche perdue entre le pentagone et le stade de base-ball.

- Avec l'argent de Daniel bien sûr!

_**A suivre**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**2. Les hommes s'enferment dans leur caverne et les femmes bavardent**

Le général O'Neill écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses amis discuter. Daniel nommait à Vala les bâtiments qu'ils apercevaient par la fenêtre pendant que Sam exposait quelques renseignements sur Washington à Teal'c. Elle était posée, souriante. Elle semblait heureuse.

Ce qui n'était pas spécialement le cas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue…

**Début du flashback**

Il marchait d'un pas souple. Non, plutôt raide, avouons-le. Il répondait d'un signe de tête aux soldats qui le saluaient. Il était heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de « méga-fête » pour son départ, comme l'avait pourtant suggéré Daniel. Non, ce qui le dérangeait un peu, juste un peu, c'était de ne pas la voir _elle_.

Mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Il passa le couloir, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, prêt à quitter définitivement la base.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de le croire, non ? Il l'avait surprise, c'était ça. Lui-même d'ailleurs… Et pourtant, c'était la meilleure solution. Il se sentait bien, il avait enfin affronté le règlement stupide, il avait sorti des mots transparents, mais un jour, il avait bien fallu.

Fraternisation. Loi. Dirigeant. Procédure.

Il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer lui-même ! Ce serait complètement tordu… Ce qu'il était un peu, certes, mais pas au point de se priver d'une si belle "chose".

Samantha Carter. A des kilomètres… Et enfin à lui.

Un sourire passa sur son visage. Un étrange sourire sans doute car le soldat passant à côté de lui fit un écart en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela le fit encore plus sourire, il était même prêt à siffler un petit air tant il était heureux.

Et tout ça, parce qu'il quittait la base.

- Jack ! cria soudain une voix familière derrière lui.

- Daniel, salua-t-il en appelant l'ascenseur.

L'archéologue arriva à son niveau, les traits déformés par une colère contenue.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, répéta pour la énième fois ce dernier.

- Oh bon sang, Daniel c'est tellement cliché !

- Je m'en fiche, vous ne pouvez pas.

- Mais si je peux, regarder l'ascenseur arrive, je vais le prendre et m'en aller. Et je ne reviendrai plus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son ami qui ne partagea pas sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

- Comment pouvez-vous êtes si content de partir ? s'étonna Daniel, là encore, une énième fois.

- J'ai mes raisons…

- De _mauvaises _raisons.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez, vous ne les connaissez pas.

Le professeur Jackson soupira, jusqu'au bout il aura tout tenté, se réconforta-t-il un peu. Outrepassant sa colère et sa peine, il salua Jack et disparut dans le couloir au moment même où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Devant une jeune femme blonde.

- Tiens, Carter… murmura O'Neill, surpris. Où est Teal'c ? Dans le parking ?

Sam ne sembla pas non plus prendre à la plaisanterie. D'un signe léger de la main, elle le somma de rentrer dans la petite cabine. Ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

Les portes se refermèrent.

Jack tendait la main vers un bouton mais Sam fut plus rapide et appuya sur un autre.

- Carter, je ne vais pas du tout là… s'étonna O'Neill en sentant la cabine se mettre en marche.

- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement pincée.

- Vous me prenez en otage ? dit-il avec une once d'amusement.

- On peut dire ça oui…

Le sérieux avec lequel elle lui avait répondu lui fit perdre son sourire. Il n'abandonna cependant pas son ton rieur.

- Vous savez je finirai bien par partir…

Sam se tourna subitement vers lui et lui lança un regard brillant.

- C'est vraiment obligé ?

- Nous avons déjà parlé Carter… s'étonna-t-il.

- C'est vraiment la meilleure solution ?

- Carter enfin… Oui.

Il plongea simplement ses yeux dans les siens, convaincu. Elle sembla abdiquer, comme la dernière fois et se détourna.

- Je vais partir aussi, annonça-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai été engagée dans la zone 51, continua Sam sans le regarder.

- Quoi ? mais… Quand ? Comment se fait-il que… Vous avez donné votre démission ?

- Ce matin même.

- Mais ça n'aurait pas dû être à moi de la recevoir ?

- Vous n'êtes plus le commandant de cette base…

- Depuis ce matin, termina-t-il pour elle. Futé.

- Je voulais vous l'annoncez avant que vous partiez, préféra-t-elle dévier.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à donner votre démission hier… Je l'aurais su.

Elle soupira légèrement, visiblement préparée à cette réponse.

- Je ne voulais pas… que vous essayiez de me faire changer d'avis.

- Parce ça aurait marché ?

- Je ne pense pas, non.

Ils se turent un instant. L'ascenseur s'arrêta soudain mais Sam appuya aussitôt sur un bouton et ils repartirent.

- Vous comptez faire ça jusqu'à quand ? demanda Jack avec un demi-sourire.

- Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas.

Elle lui lança un regard qu'il attrapa. Ils se sourirent.

- C'est pas que ça me dérange… déclara-t-il. C'est plutôt sympa, vous et moi, dans un ascenseur… Seuls…

Le rire de la jeune femme résonna autour de lui.

- Vu comme ça… murmura-t-elle.

Leur froideur précédente avait disparu. C'était désormais profiter de leurs dernières minutes, qui devenait important. Et non pas se disputer.

Surtout qu'il faisait ça… pour eux.

- Arf, arrêtez Carter, vous allez me tenter…

- Tenter quoi mon général ?

Il lui lança un regard en coin se voulant évocateur.

- La prochaine fois c'est moi qui appui sur le bouton, changea-t-il de sujet.

- Vous n'allez pas pouvoir faire ça trop longtemps, Il va bien falloir que vous partiez…

Il hocha la tête.

- Exact, tout à fait exact. Seriez-vous en train de me jeter à la porte Carter ?

- Pas le moins du monde mon général.

Elle jouait le jeu, Dieu merci, elle jouait le jeu.

Partir de la base ne pouvait pas être plus difficile.

Elle était avec lui.

- Tant mieux, parce que ça m'embêterait… Je ne voudrais pas qu'on croit que je pars à cause de vous.

Ce qui était parfaitement exact, en somme.

Et elle le savait.

- Ce serait dommage…

- En effet.

Ils échangèrent un sourire pendant que l'ascenseur amortissait sa descente.

Il allait partir.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder, incapables de dire s'ils étaient heureux, s'ils ne l'étaient pas, si c'était bien la seule solution et la meilleure.

Les portes allaient s'ouvrir, il allait partir.

Jack sentit une colère furieuse contre lui-même l'envahir. Son besoin de l'avoir là, avec lui, toujours était trop fort. Comment parviendrait-il à vivre aussi loin ? Sans savoir ? Passer son temps à s'inquiéter et…

Il avait déjà recassé tout ça, et il allait partir maintenant.

- Au revoir Carter, dit-il la voix serrée.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur le niveau du parking. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent sur lui, surpris.

Il sourit intérieurement en reconnaissant ce regard. Le même qu'elle lui avait lancé, un jour sans fin, quand il avait également décidé de partir de la base.

« Je te donne ma démission » et là…

Un grand moment, reconnaissait-il. Agréable…

Mais cette fois-ci elle s'en souviendrait.

Un sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres alors que Sam continuait de le regarder, profitant de leurs dernières secondes.

Avait-il le droit maintenant ? Pouvait-il l'embrasser là, dans ce superbe ascenseur au niveau d'un magnifique parking ?

Ça ne faisait pas très classe et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Jack O'Neill accordait de l'importance au romantisme.

Ils avaient attendus des années, et ils attendraient visiblement encore un peu…

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça… S'il se trompait ? Si la jeune femme n'était pas…Il y avait le poids de son départ. Céder à une pulsion et s'en aller. Comme un voleur.

Le général O'Neill déposa un baiser sur le front de Samantha Carter qui sourit doucement alors qu'il faisait quelques pas vers sa voiture garée un peu plus loin.

- Au revoir mon général.

**Fin du flashback**

Un appel de Daniel le sortit de ses pensées. L'archéologue annonçait leur départ. « Allez Jack, allons donc voir votre petit chez vous ».

Le général sourit tout en se décollant du mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

- Vous allez être déçu Daniel… avertit-il.

L'interpellé ignora sa remarque et ouvrit la porte, suivit par Vala et Teal'c.

- Carter ! l'arrêta O'Neill en la voyant passer devant lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle, tout en vérifiant que les autres ne les voyaient pas puis se pencha vers son visage comme il l'avait fait dans l'ascenseur. Cette fois, il irait jusqu'au bout. Il ne partait pas et elle restait.

Oui, elle resterait.

Il croisa de nouveau ce regard bleu surpris et il sourit intérieurement. Il resta là quelques secondes à observer son visage tendu vers lui. Elle semblait avoir compris, il lisait sur ses traits une attente, propre reflet de la sienne. Oui, elle avait compris et le bleu disparut derrière ses paupières alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient doucement. Un soupir s'éveilla en eux mais ils le réfrénèrent, trop concentrés sur l'impression de l'autre. Contre elle. Il était contre elle. Elle sentait sa chaleur, son souffle contre le sien. Elle sourit, le sentit sourire à son tour.

Enfin la sensation d'avoir réussi. Oui, ils avaient réussi…

Ils s'écartèrent doucement en entendant le murmure de la voix de Vala un peu plus loin. Retour à la réalité, Sam se demanda si elle n'avait pas encore rêvé mais non, il y avait une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins, là où sa main était restée.

- Je… balbutia celle-ci, incapable de se taire.

- J'aurai dû le faire avant, commenta Jack.

Il lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

La jeune femme demeurait cependant immobile.

- Allez Sam… l'appela-t-il en lui lançant un coup d'œil. Ils nous attendent.

Elle sourit à son tour et le rejoignit.

- Oui, tu aurais dû le faire avant, dit-elle doucement en marchant à ses côtés.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

* * *

- Vous auriez pu faire les courses Jack, vous saviez que je venais !

- Vous aviez pas dit que c'était avec toute la cavalerie ! ronchonna le général.

Daniel referma le frigidaire et s'attaque à un placard.

- Faites comme chez vous surtout, commenta O'Neill.

L'archéologue l'ignora, toujours en quête d'éléments comestibles pour préparer le dîner.

- Sinon j'ai des œufs et de la bière, proposa Jack.

Sam qui avait entendu tourna la tête vers lui.

- Pour faire une omelette ? lui sourit la jeune femme.

- C'est une valeur sûre, non ?

- Tout à fait, O'Neill, dit Teal'c qui appréciait se met typiquement terrien.

Daniel ne semblait pas être de cet avis puisqu'il ne cessa pas ses fouilles. Jack soupira et se mura dans le silence. Sam à ces côtés sentit Vala la tirer par la manche pour l'emmener un peu plus loin. Elle se laissa faire, intriguée.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda le colonel Carter.

- J'aurai besoin de vos conseils, annonça Vala d'un ton conspirateur.

- Mes conseils ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour Daniel.

Sam avait plus l'habitude d'être appelée pour un problème de naquada instable. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème avec Daniel ?

- Non, pas du tout. Enfin ça dépend comment on le conçoit…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- J'aimerais, vous voyez… Pousser les choses avec Daniel, faire avancer l'histoire…

- Ah…

- C'est une bonne occasion, développa Vala. Etre dans un tout autre univers donne envie de frôler les interdits.

- Quels interdits ? demanda Sam, toujours perplexe.

Un peu plus loin, la voix de Daniel leur parvint au moment où Teal'c partait aux toilettes.

_- Ce que vous m'avez dit est toujours d'actualité ?_ disait l'archéologue.

- Le règlement tout ça…

Le colonel Carter revint vers son amie.

- Quel règlement ?

_- Effectivement… _répondit la voix du général après un silence.

- Mais vous savez bien, il n'y a pas une loi qui empêche les membres du SGC de faire… Hum… Vous savez… ?

- _Je ne suis pas d'accord, vous le savez._

- Si, mais elle ne concerne que les militaires. Vous, vous êtes une civile, tout comme Daniel d'ailleurs, expliqua Sam sans se poser la bonne question : qui avait parlé de ça à la jeune femme ?

_- Je le sais._

- Ah ? Tant mieux… ça enlève juste un peu de piquant… Mais c'est pas grave.

- De toute façon je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui vous arrête, réagit Sam alors que Daniel soupirait.

- Moi non mais Daniel si.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage du colonel Carter mais elle se retint de faire tout commentaire. Derrière elle, Daniel sortit de la cuisine un paquet de pâtes à la main, suivit par un général O'Neill au visage fermé.

- Des pâtes ça vous va ? La date est dépassée mais de deux jours seulement… nargua l'archéologue. Franchement Jack, j'aurai cru que…

Daniel ne termina cependant pas sa phrase et retourna dans la cuisine, désormais à la recherche d'une casserole.

- Tout va bien mon général ? demanda Sam, en constatant son front étrangement soucieux.

- Très bien Carter, sourit ce dernier.

Il partit montrer à Teal'c les derniers magazines de pèche qu'il venait de s'acheter.

- Alors, vous me conseillez quoi ?

Sam se tourna vers Vala et se rappela ce que celle-ci venait de lui dire.

- Et bien… foncez.

- Foncer ? Vous croyez ?

- Euh non, je veux dire… se reprit Sam en pensant à Daniel. Allez-y doucement.

- Ah oui ? dit Vala, déçue. J'avoue que le « foncez » me plaisait mieux.

Sam sourit.

- Il faut surtout que vous soyez ça naturelle.

- Vous voulez dire que je ne change rien ?

- Et bien… oui.

Vala sourit de satisfaction et partit aussitôt dans la cuisine. Le colonel Carter se demanda un instant si elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait et si Daniel n'allait pas trop lui en vouloir au cas où il apprenait sa "participation".

A vrai dire, Sam ne savait pas trop ce que Daniel ressentait vraiment pour Vala. La plupart du temps, il se montrait agacé, certes. Mais, pourtant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'assirent tous à la petite table. Jack expliquant qu'il n'avait imaginé recevoir « autant de monde d'un coup ».

- Dites franchement que vous n'êtes pas heureux de nous voir, répliqua aussitôt le professeur Jackson.

- C'est pas ça Daniel, seulement, vous auriez dû venir un par un.

Et tout en disant cela, O'Neill regarda le colonel Carter assise en face de lui.

Celle-ci sourit, ses joues rougissant légèrement puis elle passa le plat de spaghettis à Vala.

- Oui je vois, on vous _dérange_, dit l'archéologue en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Sam fronça les sourcils en voyant ce dernier si "piquant" mais mis ça sur le compte de la joie de retrouver son ami. Daniel et le général s'étaient manqués mais pour rien au monde ils ne se l'avoueraient.

Certaine de cette conclusion, la jeune femme ne fit plus attention aux remarques de Daniel qui pourtant se montraient parfois incisives.

Ainsi :

- C'est tout petit ici, vous n'êtes pas trop à l'étroit ?

Jack lâcha du regard son assiette et fit face à Daniel.

- Non c'est très bien, merci de vous inquiétez de mon confort, répondit-il en souriant.

Le général semblait apprécier de retrouver son « petit scarabée » en pleine forme et se prêtait au jeu de bonne grâce.

- C'était quand même mieux à la base…

Sam posa sa fourchette.

- Daniel enfin. Vous n'allez pas revenir là-dessus ?

- Laissez Carter, je m'en occupe, puis à Daniel : L'avantage ici c'est que je suis seul. Personne ne peut venir frapper à la porte de ma chambre en prétextant une arrivée non programmée…

- Seul… répéta simplement le professeur Jackson en fixant O'Neill.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et recommença à manger.

Le dîner se déroula ensuite sans incident, Vala entretenant à elle seule la majeure partie de la conversation, s'extasiant sur le voyage et envisageant dores et déjà avec un sourire ravi tout ce qu'ils allaient faire durant ce week end de permission.

Après le repas, Teal'c proposa de regarder la télévision. Par chance, une chaîne rediffusait ce soir là le premier épisode de la saga Star Wars. Celui, affirma l'ancien jaffa, qu'il avait le moins vu.

Tous sourirent et acceptèrent. Jack semblait plutôt fatigué après sa journée de travail. « Etonnant » souligna Daniel. Vala qui ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce « drôle de bonhomme tout noir» et qui ressemblait un peu trop à un Super Soldat apostropha une nouvelle fois Sam et l'engagea dans une discussion animée, où le colonel rit beaucoup et parla peu.

Finalement lorsque le film s'acheva. Daniel commençait à piquer du nez quand Jack, lui, dormait profondément. Teal'c déclara une nouvelle fois que Star Wars était décidément un très bon film terrien et Vala partit « s'occuper » de son archéologue préféré.

Sam s'approcha doucement du général et se demanda comment le réveiller. Elle aurait pu tout simplement l'appeler, voire lui secouer légèrement l'épaule… Mais elle avait une autre idée…

Une meilleure idée.

Découvrant d'un coup d'œil que les trois autres partaient vers le hall remettre leurs vestes, la jeune femme se pencha et effleura doucement les lèvres du général.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- Carter ? dit-il d'une voix endormie.

- C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, mon général… murmura l'interpellée en souriant.

- Je me suis endormi ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

Elle ne répondit pas et se redressa. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il sembla réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il se permit alors de commenter :

- J'aime bien cette façon de me réveiller… ça change de ma sonnerie habituelle…

Jack se leva alors que Sam souriait et ils rejoignirent les autres devant la porte d'entrée.

- Bon, j'ai parlé avec Vala et on s'est dit que ça serait intéressant de faire une petite visite de la ville demain matin, annonça Daniel.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête à ces côtés.

- Ca me va, approuva O'Neill.

- Oui moi aussi, dit Sam.

Teal'c hocha simplement la tête, comme à son habitude et Daniel ouvrit la porte.

Derrière lui, il ne vit pas le colonel Carter ne faire un pas avant de s'interrompre.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir et elle n'était absolument pas fatiguée. Il y avait trop de choses qui défilaient dans son esprit, des pensées, des sensations…

Le renouveau.

- Bon, je dois partir… murmura-t-elle comme une adolescente.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire pour rallonger un peu le moment du départ. Jack sourit, comprenant visiblement la difficulté de la jeune femme.

- Vous le voulez vraiment ? demanda-il doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et plongea les yeux dans les siens.

Une impression de déjà vu venait de la saisir.

- C'est mieux non ? lui souffla son intuition.

Son regard lui renvoya la même obscurité, ils se regardèrent alors qu'un passé surgissait entre eux.

**Début du Flashback**

Jack O'Neill réfléchissait. Ce qu'il devait faire ne lui était pas agréable, et pourtant, pourtant, c'était pour le bien. Le bien de tous.

Non.

Leur bien.

Il soupira, jeta un coup d'œil sur les papiers officiels posés devant lui et la réalité s'afficha plus cruellement.

Il allait partir. Il n'allait plus la voir.

La sonnerie retentit soudain dans la base, le retour d'une équipe probablement.

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne commanderait plus cette base.

Et comme si l'objet de ses pensées avait compris que sa présence était souhaitée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Samantha Carter entra.

- Mon général, le salua-t-elle respectueusement.

- Carter.

Elle s'avança vers lui et désigna l'une des deux chaises faisant face au bureau.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr.

Il attendit qu'elle parle, conscient qu'elle n'était pas venue simplement pour le regarder travailler (ce qu'il ne faisait pas d'ailleurs) et préférant retarder ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Je suis venue voir comment vous alliez, annonça-t-elle.

- Ah ?

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un peu soucieux en ce moment et…

- Comment vous le savez ? l'interrompit-il, surpris.

Sam afficha un pauvre sourire.

- Je l'ai vu, enfin, je l'ai deviné.

- L'intuition féminine ?

- Appelons ça comme ça… J'avais raison ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite ce qui, en somme, était suffisant pour confirmer les propos de la jeune femme.

Sa respiration devenait anarchique à mesure qu'il comprenait que le temps était venu. Il l'avait retardé plus que de raison et partir comme un voleur était impensable.

Surtout qu'il faisait ça _pour eux_.

- J'ai donné ma démission, je vais reprendre le poste d'Hammond au Homeworld Security.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sam.

Elle referma aussitôt la bouche et lui lança un regard bleu stupéfait.

- Vous partez ?

- Oui, dit-il les dents serrées et en évitant de la regarder.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Je croyais que commander la base vous plaisait finalement…

- Je ne fais pas ça pour moi.

Le mot était lâché et la stupéfaction fit place à l'incompréhension.

- Mais la base à besoin de vous ! Vous êtes un très bon commandant, expliqua-t-elle, dans l'impasse.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour la base… même si je continue de penser que je suis le pire dirigeant qu'elle ait connu.

- Mais… pour qui alors ? demanda le colonel Carter déjà à bout d'arguments.

Il affronta à nouveau son regard même si la peur lui indiquait de l'éviter à tout prix.

- Pour nous.

Jack O'Neill baissa aussitôt les yeux, accrochant les « confidentiels », « rapport de mission » et « acceptation de démission » éparpillés sur son bureau.

- Quoi ? répéta Sam au bout d'un instant, n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

Il laissa s'installer un léger silence, le temps de prendre conscience du poids des mots qu'il allait bientôt prononcés et de leurs enjeux.

Le rejet ?

- En devenant le commandant du Homeworld Security j'accède à l'échelon le plus élevé, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix grave. Il n'y aura personne au dessus de moi à part le président ce qui signifie qu'aucun supérieur ne pourra venir fouiner dans ma vie privée. Non pas que Hammond l'ait déjà fait mais le risque est ici présent, là bas non.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

L'idée de plaisanter sur cette phrase impensable chez Samantha Carter ne vint même pas à l'esprit de Jack

- Il n'y aura plus que le président pour m'assigner en cours martiale…

Ne surtout pas dire « nous », il n'était pas sûr, oh non, pas sûr du tout… D'ailleurs, plus il parlait plus il comprenait qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Samantha Carter enfin… Samantha Carter…

- … et il faudrait pour cela qu'il se penche un peu sur mon cas. Hors, nous connaissons ma discrétion légendaire. D'autre part, je serai trop loin.

Il attendit une réaction mais elle ne souffla mot, quant à son visage il ne reflétait rien d'autre que la surprise et l'incompréhension.

- C'est la meilleure solution, conclu Jack O'Neill.

- Parce qu'il y a un problème ? dit-elle enfin.

- Carter…

- Je ne comprends pas, vous…

- Je pars et je ne reviendrai pas, oui.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il partait, oui, il partait. Pour eux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ?

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

- Parce que c'est la meilleure solution.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était également la seule car il y en avait d'autres. Mais il les avait ignorées. Toujours. Et maintenant il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

- Pourquoi vous partez ? demanda-t-elle.

Non, elle n'avait pas entendu.

- Pour _nous_, insista-t-il gravement.

- Nous mais…

Ses yeux noyés dans le vague vinrent rencontrer les siens. Ils communiquèrent silencieusement puis Sam baissa la tête.

Elle avait compris. Ou du moins, elle avait arrêté de ne pas vouloir comprendre.

- C'est certain ? Vous n'allez pas revenir ?

- Oui.

- Il doit y avoir…

- Je dois partir.

- Mais…

- Carter, je _dois_ partir.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard.

- Vous le voulez vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

- C'est mieux non ? Je suis resté ici pendant huit ans. Et… il ne s'est rien passé.

Allusion.

- Parce qu'il se passera quelque chose une fois que vous serez aussi loin ?

Il hésita mais au fond il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Bien sûr, Samantha Carter…

- Je le veux oui.

Et comme elle ne le contredisait pas :

- Je le veux absolument.

Ses yeux sombres vinrent se fondre dans les siens et la jeune femme reprit les couleurs qu'elle avait perdues à son annonce brutale.

Il se mit à sourire.

- Je pars et je pars pour nous.

Léger. Il se sentait léger. Comme jamais.

Oui, il allait partir.

- Pour vous.

Ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller et Sam les baissa vers le sol.

- Vous ne pouvez pas… Ou moi je… balbutia-t-elle. Démissionner…

- J'y ai pensé mais… je veux encore être utile. Croyez-moi, l'idée d'être aussi loin ne me séduit pas… Mais… c'est la meilleure solution.

De cela, il en était sûr mais à la vérité, oui, il y en avait d'autres.

Seulement, il était trop tard pour revenir, oui, trop tard.

- Vous allez partir, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir à peine audible pour lui.

Elle avait définitivement compris.

- Oui, ne put-il que confirmer.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent puis Sam se leva lentement de sa chaise, évitant son regard.

- Je vais aller… voir si Daniel…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sachant parfaitement que c'était inutile. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

- A bientôt mon général.

Elle avait failli dire « au revoir » mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Et il hors de question d'avancer le temps.

- A plus Carter, dit-il sans le moindre sourire.

Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire et cela leur avait fait très mal.

**Fin du flashback**

Finalement, ils se sourirent.

Ils allaient si bien, maintenant.

_**A suivre**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Désolée pour le retard… Examens et blessure sont mes excuses…_

_Un peu plus court que les autres, à nouveau désolée mais…_

_Ça suffit, je crois._

**3. Comment motiver le sexe opposé**

- Mon général…

Il étouffa son soupir entre ses lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau.

Ils avaient le droit. Maintenant.

Il écarta d'une main distraite le drap qui recouvrait la jeune femme et fondit contre elle alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

Neuf ans.

- Sam… murmura-t-il en descendant au creux de son cou.

Elle répondit par un nouveau soupir et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour mieux sentir son baiser.

Il observa son sourire et se promit de ne plus jamais l'effacer. Il devait absolument la garder. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle reparte. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Ils avaient le droit.

- Je… commença-t-elle rapprochant à nouveau son visage du sien.

- Dorothée ?

La jeune femme sursauta et la sensation du corps brûlant de Jack O'Neill sur le sien disparut. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le vrai Jack O'Neill assit sur son lit.

- Très bien… merci… balbutia-t-elle en se redressant.

- Je me suis permis de venir vous réveillez… C'était moi ou Daniel.

- Vous avez bien fait.

Il sourit.

- Vous êtes déjà levé ? demanda le colonel Carter en remontant rapidement une des bretelles de son débardeur qui avait glissé pendant la nuit.

- J'étais pressé de vous revoir, sourit-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Attendez, avoir la moindre petite chance de vous voir autrement qu'en treillis ou vêtements officiels…

- Un peu plus dévêtue, résuma la jeune femme.

- Exactement.

Il posa un regard sombre sur son visage.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin de son délicieux rêve, pensa-t-elle.

- Alors, c'était quoi ces soupirs ? lança soudain Jack.

- Des soupirs ?

- Oui, avant que je vous réveille vous… soupiriez…

Elle sentit son visage virer au cramoisi et baissa les yeux.

Elle rêvait encore, ce n'était pas possible. Pitié…

- Carter ? demanda-t-il. J'attends une réponse soldat.

Son sourire semblait lui dire « je sais tout », mais il ne savait rien. A moins que…… Aurait-elle murmuré son prénom ?

- Je faisais un rêve, dit-elle finalement.

- Je m'en doute. Quel genre ? Si ce n'est pas trop… vous demander ?

- Si, c'est trop me demander, trancha-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

Elle fit un mouvement pour se lever mais sa main vint se poser sur son bras et il pencha vers son oreille.

- J'adore la façon dont vous avez prononcé mon nom…

Son visage rougit encore plus alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

Mon Dieu, elle rêvait encore.

Sûrement.

Pourtant la pression sur son bras semblait si réelle… Tout comme ce souffle contre sa nuque…

Et ses lèvres ouvrant les siennes.

Elle gémit.

- Voilà… C'est ce bruit là… que vous faisiez… murmura-t-il malicieusement.

- Mon général… le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre.

- Jack, intima-t-il en se couchant sur elle.

Sa main glissa sous la couverture et caressa son ventre.

- Ja…

- Sam ? fit la voix de Daniel.

Le colonel Carter et le général O'Neill échangèrent un regard interdit.

- Sam ?

- Je… Oui, je suis là, répondit enfin l'interpellée.

- Vous êtes réveillée ? Vous avez vu Jack ? Il devait vous…

- Oui oui je suis réveillée, confirma-t-elle en mettant de côté la seconde question.

Pour ce qui était du général, elle l'avait vu, oui.

- Bon très bien… vous êtes prête ?

- Non pas encore je… je m'habille.

Jack sourit et souleva légèrement son débardeur.

C'était plutôt l'activité inverse qu'il s'était imaginé.

- Très bien, on vous attend en bas. Je vais essayer de trouver Jack.

- Bonne chance… dit-elle.

Ils entendirent les pas de l'archéologue s'évanouir au bout du couloir.

Sam soupira et repoussa l'homme qui souriait contre elle. Il protesta doucement mais se laissa faire et ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un à côté l'autre face à la pâle lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

Elle remit rapidement son débardeur en place alors qu'il lissait calmement son t-shirt.

- J'ai bien fait de ne pas mettre de chemise… déclara-t-il. Elle aurait été toute froissée…

Il leva un regard rieur vers la jeune femme.

- ça aurait fait désordre, approuva-t-elle.

- Tout à fait…

Ils échangèrent un long regard puis Sam se leva, consciente qu'il fallait bien qu'elle se prépare.

- Hey… appela O'Neill en l'attrapant d'un bras par la taille. Partez pas comme ça…

Il dissimulait son émotion derrière un masque de tranquillité désinvolte.

Et elle le savait.

- Il faut que j'aille m'habiller, expliqua-t-elle en se laissant faire.

Il l'approcha de lui et joua avec le cordon de son pantalon de pyjama.

L'intimité venait si facilement.

- J'ai pas envie… marmonna le général O'Neill.

- Mais il le faut bien… sourit-elle, jouant le jeu.

- Vraiment ? Vous pourriez pas dire que vous êtes malade… et que moi aussi… que c'est contagieux…

- Et que nous sommes en quarantaine ? rit Sam.

- Voilà !

- Non, je ne peux pas. La meilleure solution…

Elle hésita.

- La meilleure solution serait de dire la vérité…

Ils échangèrent d'un bref regard puis Jack se leva.

- Je sais… mais nous ne savons pas exactement…

- Ce qui se passe ? répondit-elle pour lui.

- Non, nous savons ce qui se passe… Nous ne savons juste pas comment…

- Il faut attendre, le coupa-t-elle.

- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir, clarifia-t-il, et je ne veux pas que… Petit Scarabée vienne se mêler de nos affaires. Pas encore, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

- Oui, après il fera ce qu'il voudra…

- Exactement Carter.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis le général se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bien, je vois que ma mission est accomplie : vous êtes parfaitement réveillée.

- En effet, rit la jeune femme.

- Tant mieux, je vais vous laisser vous habiller avant que Dany Boy ne revienne. Ne soyez pas trop longue…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça mon général, ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Ne dites pas ça Carter, les femmes sont toutes les mêmes, dit-il une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle secoua la tête et le regarda une dernière fois.

- N'hésitez surtout pas à venir me réveiller demain…

Son murmure le fit sourire.

- Tous les jours, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Sam le vit disparaître et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il fallait qu'elle reste.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le colonel Carter descendit dans le hall et rejoignit ses amis. Après une rapide discussion en grande partie orchestrée par Daniel, le petit groupe de "touristes" partit vers le National Mall afin de contempler les mémoriaux érigés en l'honneur de quelques grands hommes des Etats-Unis.

Teal'c et Jack garèrent les voitures à proximité du parc et Daniel emmena tout le monde au Washington Monument.

- Il est construit en forme d'obélisque comme vous pouvez le voir, expliqua l'archéologue, il est fait de marbre, de grès et de granit. Ce qui est intéressant c'est…

Le général O'Neill décrocha rapidement et se rapprocha de son second qui semblait écouter avec attention.

- Carter, murmura-t-il en se penchant discrètement sur elle, ça vous intéresse vraiment tout ça… ?

La jeune femme sourit mais garda les yeux sur son ami.

Il en faudrait plus pour la détourner.

- Vous connaissez par cœur ce qu'il est en train de dire vous aussi, non ? insista-t-il.

- Par cœur non mais l'essentiel oui, avoua Sam.

- Alors si nous nous contentions de faire le tour histoire de jouer au parfait couple de touristes ?

- Si vous voulez… céda-t-elle finalement en acceptant de le suivre.

Teal'c les suivit du regard un moment et afficha un très léger sourire que Daniel et Vala n'aperçurent pas.

La seconde était occupée à écouter ce qu'expliquait le premier.

- En quelle année vous dites ? demanda Vala.

- En 1838 pour les plans mais il y a eut un arrêt car… attendez, ça vous intéresse vraiment ou vous me préparez encore un sale coup ?

- ça m'intéresse vraiment, affirma la jeune femme.

- Bon… et bien… Qu'est ce que je disais ?

- Qu'il y avait eu un arrêt.

- Effectivement. Donc il y a eu un arrêt à cause d'un manque de fond et de la guerre civile…

- C'est triste, commenta-t-elle en plaçant une main en visière sur son front pour se protéger du soleil et mieux contempler le sommet du monument.

L'archéologue la regarda, un éclair dans le regard.

- Vous vous moquez de moi là ?

- Mais non, soupira-t-elle, pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est ce que je fais ?

- Parce que c'est ce que vous faites tout le temps.

Les yeux de la jeune femme vinrent accrocher les siens avec détermination.

- Je ne me moque pas de vous Daniel.

Elle essayait juste de se montrer attentive pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas simplement l'allumée de service. Sa discussion de la veille avec Sam avait confirmé ce qu'elle pensait déjà, il était temps d'agir.

Et de changer, peut-être, aussi.

- C'est cette différence de couleur qui indique cet arrêt ? relança Vala.

- Oui, on le voit clairement n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… sourit-elle. C'est passionnant.

Daniel fronça les sourcils sous cet entrain définitivement inhabituel.

- Ecoutez… commença-t-il sans trop savoir par quoi il finirait.

Sam et Jack revinrent de leur rapide balade et se réintégrèrent avec une discrétion exemplaire. Il y avait juste un drôle de sourire sur leurs visages que ne justifiait pas la vue d'un monument somme toute assez banal…

- … Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais vous n'en avez d'ordinaire strictement rien à faire de ce genre de chose, continuait Daniel.

- Tout le monde change non ? dit Vala en souriant.

- Pas vous, répliqua l'archéologue qui de toute évidence ne supportait plus ses plaisanteries.

Mais ça n'en était pas une et la jeune femme cacha son trouble en gardant un sourire parfait. Elle croisa le regard compatissant de Sam mais détourna la tête.

Elle l'avait bien cherché, non ?

- Alors Daniel, rien de plus sur ce magnifique obélix ? demanda O'Neill.

- Non rien.

Et il partit vers le Lincoln Memorial suivit docilement par le reste de l'équipe.

- Il y a un problème avec Daniel ? murmura Sam à Vala.

- Aucun, répondit Jack. Petit Scarabée est simplement de mauvais poil… ou plutôt de mauvaise carapace.

Le docteur Jackson avait malheureusement entendu et les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard.

- Carter, ça a bien une carapace un scarabée ? rajouta O'Neill en détournant les yeux.

- Je me suis simplement montrée intéressée, chuchota Vala à l'encontre de Sam. Ce n'est pas un crime !

- Non mais ce n'est pas dans votre habitude.

- J'ai voulu suivre votre conseil : me montrer naturelle.

Le colonel Carter fronça les sourcils.

- Parce que d'ordinaire vous ne l'êtes pas ?

- Et bien disons que… j'en rajoute un petit peu… Peut-être…

- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que… au contraire. Vous semblez toujours parfaitement à l'aise… C'est d'ailleurs une de vos qualités…

- Sam… J'essaie simplement de m'intégrer.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent à leur tour un long regard et le colonel Carter comprit quelque chose de nouveau.

Non, Vala Mal Doran n'était pas forcément ce qu'elle semblait si facilement être.

- C'est bien ici que Martin Luther King prononça un célèbre discours docteur Jackson ? demanda Teal'c lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant l'imitation d'un temple dorique grec.

- Tout à fait Teal'c. C'était en…

- Sam, vous ne pourriez pas… murmura Vala.

- Lui parler ?

- Je ne veux pas vous obligée mais…

- Il n'y a pas de problème, j'avais l'intention de le faire de toute façon… annonça le colonel Carter.

- Vraiment ? sourit Vala.

- Vous êtes mes amis, sourit à son tour Sam.

Cette dernière s'approcha doucement de Daniel pendant que Jack arrivait tout juste à leur niveau.

- Teal'c, ça vous dirait d'aller pécher cette après-midi ? lança O'Neill.

- Daniel ? Je peux vous parler un instant ? demandait pendant ce temps Sam.

- Oui bien sûr…

L'ancien jaffa quant à lui se retourna lentement vers le général et lui adressa un regard plus que glacial.

- Je plaisantais ! grimaça Jack.

- On entre ? proposa Vala en jetant un coup d'œil vers Sam et Daniel.

- Pourquoi pas ?

C'est ainsi que Teal'c, O'Neill et la jeune femme disparurent à l'intérieur du monument pendant que les deux autres discutaient à l'extérieur.

- Il y a un problème Sam ?

- Non, tout va bien, c'est juste au sujet de… Vala.

Le visage de l'archéologue se détendit. Il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

- Oui ?

- Je me demande… Enfin, j'aimerais savoir… ce que vous ressentez pour elle, balbutia Sam avec une voix pourtant claire.

- Pardon ?

- Oui… J'ai l'impression que… vous vous cherchez un peu tous les deux et…

- Sam, la coupa Daniel. Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Rien, elle ne m'a rien dit… dit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

Elle n'était décidément pas douée dans ce genre de discussion.

Et elle mentait très mal.

- Sam… répéta son ami.

Le colonel Carter soupira.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous la voyez comme il faudrait, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Et comment je devrais la voir ?

- Elle essaie depuis le début d'attirer votre attention, et vous restez… très distant.

- Vous avez vu de quelle manière elle « attire mon attention » comme vous dites ? commença à s'énerver Daniel.

- Elle fait ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux… Provoquer.

- Exactement, et ça ne marche pas avec moi. Elle est amusante, parfois oui, je l'avoue, mais surtout très agaçante…

- Qui aime bien châtie bien… murmura Sam.

- Vous parlez de vous et Jack là ?

- Daniel !

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. L'archéologue se montrait décidément plutôt agressif ce week end.

- Daniel je… il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Non, aucun, excusez-moi. Je me suis emporté. Je suis un petit peu… Nerveux, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sam. A cause de Vala ?

Il lui lança un bref regard puis baissa les yeux. Derrière eux, les autres commençaient à revenir.

- Oui, à cause de Vala, murmura Daniel.

Il releva la tête et sourit.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait que vous me disiez mais… je vais faire attention.

- D'accord, sourit Sam.

L'archéologue s'éloigna et désigna du doigt le prochain monument à visiter.

Lui aussi mentait très mal.

- Hey… chuchota une voix à son oreille.

La jeune femme se retourna et sourit au général O'Neill.

- La visite était bien ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient un peu à l'écart derrière leurs amis.

- Mouais, bof… J'aime beaucoup Vala. Elle a de la ressource, cette petite !

- En effet, Daniel en sait quelque chose ! rit Sam. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Daniel… Il n'a pas l'air très… Vous ne sauriez pas ce que c'est ?

- Non pas du tout.

Le général O'Neill, lui, mentait très bien lorsqu'il le fallait.

- Bon, tant pis…

Jack surveilla du coin de l'œil le visage soucieux de Sam.

- Probablement un problème de caillou mal rangé dans son bureau en partant, plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune femme rit légèrement.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant le National World War II Memorial et Daniel donna à nouveau quelques renseignements.

- Le projet remonte aux années quatre-vingt mais il fut inauguré en 2004.

- Il y a combien de colonnes ? demanda Vala en se rapprochant.

- Euh… 56, chacune représentant un état ou un territoire du pays.

- La fontaine est magnifique, commenta la jeune femme.

- C'est la Rainbow pool, expliqua Daniel

- Joli nom, dit Jack.

- C'est très romantique, glissa Sam en lui souriant.

- ça c'est vrai, confirma Vala.

- Marchons un peu, proposa Daniel.

Ils se lancèrent sur le chemin bordant le monument, Sam et Jack ouvraient la marche devant Daniel et Vala et enfin Teal'c qui prenait quelques photos.

- Carter… appela O'Neill en lui attrapant le bras. Si on faisait l'école buissonnière ?

- Mon général… soupira la jeune femme en souriant doucement. Ce ne serait pas sérieux.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être sérieux…

Et il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil malicieux.

- Notre absence ne passerait pas inaperçue, souligna le colonel Carter.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas venir dans ma chambre ? lança Vala derrière eux.

Sam et Jack se retournèrent discrètement et aperçurent le regard agacé de Daniel. Ce dernier vit que Sam le regardait et afficha un sourire contraint.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr…

Il hésita légèrement puis compléta :

- … Une chose à la fois.

Vala afficha un visage heureux pendant que Sam souriait à Daniel.

- Je suis sûre qu'avec beaucoup de discrétion… continua O'Neill. Ils ne remarqueront rien.

La jeune femme blonde à ses côtés rit et glissa son bras sous le sien.

- C'est assez tentant mais je suis bien là…

Derrière elle, Daniel n'écoutait déjà plus Vala.

- … Je suis _très bien_ là, insista Sam d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Jack rit.

- Vous voudriez rester ? lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et observa son regard brun posé sur elle.

- J'adorerais.

O'Neill cacha difficilement sa surprise devant tant de franchise et croisa les yeux bleus de Daniel avant de venir dans ceux de Sam qui ne le quittaient pas.

- Carter, cessez donc de me regarder comme ça, vous allez me tuer ! soupira Jack en sentant son estomac se tordre.

- C'est bien mon intention.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez me tuer ?!

- Non, je veux juste…

La jeune femme s'interrompit, ravie du léger de leur situation.

C'était si rare.

- … que vous vous consumiez d'amour pour moi, chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

Le général sourit à son tour, serra un peu plus fort le bras fin contre le sien et sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se resserrer autour du sien.

- Sam ? appela Daniel en venant à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Je… J'ai vu une inscription très intéressante là-bas. Vous venez voir ?

Le colonel Carter hésita, n'ayant nulle envie de quitter son général préféré mais l'archéologue l'attrapa et elle dut relâcher Jack à contre cœur.

- Mais Daniel… ? lança-t-elle alors qu'il laissait les trois autres les dépasser.

Elle eut le temps de croiser le regard inquiet d'O'Neill avant que son ami ne la force à se tourner vers elle.

Inquiet.

Inquiet ?

- Que se passe-t-il Daniel ? C'est au sujet de Vala ? demanda la jeune femme, intriguée.

- Non c'est au sujet de… de Jack.

Elle fronça les sourcils et comprit au visage fermé de son ami qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

Il leva vers elle un regard blanc, presque malade.

Très important.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-elle alors qu'un frisson désagréable la traversait.

C'était comme si elle avait toujours su.

Tout ce bonheur soudain, ce n'était pas normal.

Elle secoua la tête et balaya ses pensées funestes, ce n'était que son pessimisme légendaire qui la déroutait.

- Normalement je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais…

Daniel soupira.

- … Mais vous voir comme ça… si… Je ne peux pas me taire.

- Daniel, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, le supplia-t-elle presque.

Ses yeux bleus accrochèrent ceux de l'archéologue et il revit leurs huit dernières années.

- C'est Jack… Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un. Ici. A Washington. Il sort avec quelqu'un.

_**A suivre**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**4. La confusion des langages**

**Début du flashback**

Daniel salua une dernière fois l'assistant qui l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et soupira.

Il devrait déjà être dans son lit.

Ne tenant pas compte de cette observation, il s'assit sur son tabouret et saisit le téléphone posé sur son bureau.

Il composa le numéro et attendit… La personne au bout du fil répondit au bout de plusieurs sonneries.

- Ouais ?

- Jack, c'est Daniel.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça valait pas le coup que je me relève, grogna le général O'Neill.

Le docteur Jackson ignora cette remarque et continua.

- Je vous appelle parce que vous ne le faites pas.

- C'est une bonne excuse… mais c'est pas suffisant.

- Vous me manquez, ça vous ça comme « excuse » ?

- Ouais, c'est pas mal.

Daniel devina un sourire chez son ami.

- Comment ça va alors à Washington ?

- ça va bien.

- Pas trop de responsabilités ?

- Pfff si vous saviez ! On dirait qu'ils attendent tous que je prenne les décisions et que je leur sorte des solutions miracles de ma casquette !

- ça doit sûrement être parce que vous êtes le commandant…

- Ah oui, sans doute oui…

Daniel sourit. Cet humour désinvolte lui avait manqué.

- Enfin le travail vous plaît ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai un chouette bureau ! Plus grand que celui que j'avais au SGC !

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes parti ? Rebondit Daniel en se redressant.

- C'est une des raisons, en effet(je vois quelque de plus court, genre un « entre autres, oui… »)… J'aime bien avoir de l'espace, pour me balader. Ça me détend.

- Là-bas aussi vous arpentez les couloirs les mains dans les poches ?

- Nan, je peux pas. Je suis le _commandant_.

Le général insista sur le dernier mot et Daniel sourit à nouveau.

- Au SGC aussi vous étiez le commandant, et pourtant vous déambuliez souvent dans les couloirs, remarqua ce dernier.

Il y eut un silence puis…

- Arf, je savais bien que c'était une pub. Non, monsieur, je ne suis pas intéressé par des caleçons vibrants.

- Jack ! Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Non, j'essaie de vous faire comprendre d'arrêter votre propagande, expliqua Jack d'une voix sérieuse cette fois.

- Je tente ma chance, je ne peux pas ? s'emporta Daniel.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Parce que _je ne reviendrai pas_.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de l'archéologue pendant quelques secondes.

- Vous êtes borné, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Non, c'est vous.

- Ah non, c'est vous.

- Non, c'est vous.

- Jack !

Un silence. Et probablement un sourire sur le visage du général.

- Jack, pourquoi vous êtes parti ?

Un soupir au bout du fil.

- Daniel, Daniel. C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez depuis mon arrivée ici, un peu de gentillesse, je vous en prie, pour votre vieil ami.

- Vous auriez pu m'appeler vous !

- ça m'aurait épargné votre sermon ?

- Probablement pas, avoua le docteur Jackson après un temps de réflexion.

- Et bien, voilà.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes digérèrent l'échange qui venait de se produire.

- Pourquoi vous êtes parti ? Répéta Daniel, décidé à répondre à la question qui le hantait depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Vous êtes parti vous aussi.

- Faux.

- Ah non, désolé.

L'archéologue soupira.

- Je suis parti parce que je voulais avancer. Ce n'était plus pareil. C'est _vous_ qui êtes parti le premier.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour faire de même.

- Sam aussi est partie, se défendit Daniel, sachant parfaitement qu'O'Neill ne critiquerait pas le choix de la jeune femme.

Et en effet le général ne répondit pas.

- Vous voyez, continua son ami.

- Carter avait besoin de partir, décréta Jack.

- Et vous aussi ?

A nouveau un soupir de la part du général.

- Je voulais avancer, comme vous.

- Et ça fonctionne ? demanda Daniel, sceptique et presque sarcastique.

Non, il ne digérait pas le départ de Jack. Sans lui… ce n'était plus pareil.

Et son départ avait été trop soudain.

Trop.

- Pas mal oui, avoua O'Neill.

- Pourquoi vous êtes parti ? répéta une troisième fois le docteur Jackson.

- Daniel, bon sang, lâchez moi les boots !

- Non, Jack, non !

Sa colère se répercuta autour de lui. Des semaines à se taire… A se demander pourquoi…

Le visage si triste parfois de Sam…

Non, Daniel Jackson n'était pas l'homme qui comprenait tout et acceptait tout. Pas à cet instant, disons.

- écoutez… dit O'Neill. Je suis désolé si je suis parti un peu vite et si j'ai semblé ne pas avoir de raisons suffisantes. Mais sachez que j'en avais.

- Comme ? réagit Jackson, son ton légèrement adouci.

- Comme…

Silence.

- … L'altitude.

- L'altitude ? s'étonna Daniel.

- J'en avais marre d'être enfermé six pieds sous terre, ici au moins on a des fenêtres !

- Jack…

- Des fe-nê-tres, Daniel ! Vous rappelez-vous au moins que ça existe ?

- Jack, vous vous moquez encore de moi !

- Je l'avoue, oui. Faut m'excuser, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait…

- Vous aviez qu'à m'appeler.

- Rooo Daniel, bon d'accord, c'est vrai, j'aurai dû. Mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Comme vous le dites si bien, je suis le commandant.

- Vous pourriez au moins appeler Sam, ça lui ferait plaisir.

Silence.

- Elle vous a dit ça ? demanda Jack.

- Non, mais ça se devine. Elle est si… triste.

- Non, c'est faux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne la voyez pas !

A nouveau un silence. Daniel fronça les sourcils.

- Vous l'appelez, elle ?

- Non, dit O'Neill après un instant.

- Pourquoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous être trop occupé… Pas pour Sam, quand même.

- J'ai beaucoup de chats à fouetter, se justifia le général.

- Pardon ? On parle de Sam, Jack, de _Sam_.

Voilà qu'elle était la source de la colère silencieuse de Daniel. Pas l'abandon soudain de Jack… mais l'absence qu'il avait créé auprès de Sam.

Ils se taisaient depuis des années… Et maintenant, Jack parti…

Rien n'allait. Rien. Daniel avait toujours cru qu'un jour, oui, un jour… Lui aussi, avait repoussé toujours à plus tard, avait tu ce qu'il avait très vite compris…

Et maintenant… maintenant.

- Oui, j'ai compris Daniel.

- Si au moins… commença ce dernier.

Il soupira. Allait-il jouer sa dernière carte ? En prêchant le faux parviendrait-il à donner des idées à son ami ?

Lui aussi avait pris l'habitude de taire, de ne pas assez dire et avait cédé au poids des sous-entendus.

- … Si au moins vous étiez parti pour elle, termina l'archéologue, toute trace de colère ayant disparu de sa voix.

Jack ne répondit pas et son silence se fit insistant.

- C'est vrai. Vous à Washington, elle ici… Bien sûr, vous êtes loin mais… parfois il n'y a que la distance qui peut réunir deux personnes…

Il se mordit la lèvre et s'interrompit. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait parler à Jack. C'était bien beau ce qu'il disait, mais en fait, il ne disait rien.

- Jack, vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il était peut être temps ?

- Temps de quoi, Daniel ? répondit calmement O'Neill.

- Temps de faire avancer les choses. Enfin Jack, ne me forcez pas à dire ce que nous savons tout les deux ! Ce que _tout le monde_ sait !

- Que quoi ? Que la Terre est ronde ? Daniel enfin, ça fait parti des vérités générales qui…

- Jack ! cria presque Daniel, à nouveau emporté dans une colère désespérée.

Un long silence s'instaura.

Avait-il donc cru pendant toutes ces années à quelque chose qui ne serait pas ?

- Jack, pour l'amour du ciel, de toute la Terre, de… de ce que vous voulez ! Dites-lui ! Dites le lui !

- Dire quoi Daniel ? A qui ?

- Dites à Sam ! Dites à Sam que vous l'aimez !

Enième silence.

- Vous savez Daniel, l'avantage d'être commandant, c'est de donner des ordres et de ne pas en recevoir.

L'archéologue contempla d'un air ahuri le téléphone dans sa main et résista à l'envie de la balancer à travers la pièce.

- Daniel, reprit Jack, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Vous savez… les choses ne sont pas toujours comme nous croyons qu'elles sont…

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je veux dire, que parfois… on peut se tromper.

- De quoi ? Je ne vous suis pas…

Jack sembla hésiter à poursuivre, alors Daniel continua pour lui.

- Vous avez parlé à Sam ? C'est ça ? Vous lui avez déjà dit ? Oui, c'est… c'est pour ça que vous êtes parti ! Mais bien sûr !

C'était comme si soudain, tout était évident. Et l'archéologue continua, emporté dans son élan.

- Vous êtes parti pour vous éloigner de Sam ! Et comme ça, vous n'êtes plus sous la même chaîne de commandement… !

- Daniel, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… objecta O'Neill.

- Vous êtes plus tranquille et donc… et donc… Oui, bien sûr ! En fait vous me menez en bateau… Et ça vous plaît !

- Daniel, tout ne tourne pas autour de vous…

- Vous êtes parti pour pouvoir être avec elle… mais vous êtes trop bête pour l'avouer !

- Hey oh !

- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte que c'est ce que tout le monde attend ? Vous êtes désespérant, vraiment ! Vous avez trop l'habitude de vous cacher… Mais c'est fini maintenant, il va bien falloir que vous sortiez de votre tanière. Vous n'allez pas rester à Washington ! Vous êtes trop loin ! Vous allez revenir, ça aussi, c'est prévu dans le plan ?

A bout de souffle, Jackson s'interrompit. Mais oui, il avait deviné juste ! Tout s'expliquait : ce départ, ce silence…

Oui, il était occupé. Occupé à développer sa relation avec Sam…

Mais alors, pourquoi ce visage triste ? Il avait dû se tromper… Après tout, tout le monde s'attendait à voir la jeune femme affectée par ce départ, et ils avaient plutôt vu ce qu'ils voulaient voir.

- Ecoutez Daniel…

- J'ai déjoué votre plan, sourit l'interpellé, sûr de lui, je vous ai eu Jack. Avouez-le !

Cette insistance résultait-elle vraiment de son assurance ? Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt une solution de "facilité" auquel l'archéologue s'accrochait un peu trop ?

- Quand je vais dire à Teal'c que… lui qui a toujours refusé de parier. Il va s'en mordre les doigts !

- Daniel… vous vous trompez là…

Jackson entendit cette fois la réplique d'O'Neill.

- Je me trompe ?

- Oui.

Il y eut à nouveau un très long silence, pendant lequel Daniel, intrigué commença sérieusement à douter de sa "théorie". Il s'était laissé prendre par la joie d'une telle solution… Mais à dire vrai, elle ne semblait pas si vraisemblable que ça.

Après tout, il s'agissait du général O'Neill et du colonel Carter…

Enfin, le premier reprit la parole.

- Je ne suis pas avec Carter.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec Sam ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui.

- Mais… mais vous l'envisagez ? N'est ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez être parti que pour ça !

- Daniel…

- Enfin Jack, si personne n'y a pensé c'est parce que ça semble trop extraordinaire mais en réalité c'est que tout le monde espère !

- Arrêtez avec ce « tout le monde ».

O'Neill soupira et laissa encore un silence s'installer.

Cette fois, il s'agissait du dernier.

- Je ne suis pas avec Carter. Je suis… avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis à Washington Daniel, laissez Carter en paix, voulez-vous… Je suis loin. Trop loin.

- Quoi ? Mais… balbutia l'archéologue, ahuri.

- Je vois quelqu'un, ici, à Washington, compléta Jack.

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que « tout le monde » veut ? Mais peut être que j'en ai marre moi de ce « tout le monde », peut être que je ne suis pas aussi « bête » que j'en ai l'air.

- Jack enfin… glissa Jackson, stupéfait du changement de ton de son ami.

- Il faut passer à autre chose, Daniel. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et faites-en de même, vous et votre « tout le monde ».

Daniel ne répondit pas et n'entendait plus rien. Ce n'est que le bruit du téléphone raccroché à l'autre bout du fil qui le réveilla de sa léthargie et le fit raccrocher à son tour.

En quelques minutes, il était passé par toutes les émotions…

Et maintenant, il allait se coucher. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps déjà.

**Fin du flashback**

- Sam ? répéta Daniel, inquiet de voir son amie si silencieuse.

Le colonel Carter secoua légèrement la tête et releva les yeux vers lui, un masque hagard figé sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé… reprit l'archéologue. Je n'aurais pas dû le dire mais…

- Vous avez bien fait Daniel, le réconforta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Vous avez bien fait.

Il lui lança un regard désolé et posa une main sur son épaule.

- ça va aller ?

La jeune femme sourit.

- Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas comme si cette nouvelle me concernait.

Daniel l'observa un instant, soucieux puis devant l'absence de toute émotion émanant de Sam, il sourit à son tour.

- Bon, d'accord.

Elle passa devant lui pour reprendre leur marche et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, si, cette nouvelle la concernait.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Vala alors qu'ils finissaient de faire le tour du monument.

- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait visiter le musée de l'air et de l'espace, là-bas, répondit Daniel.

Il désigna du doigt un vaste bâtiment de l'autre côté du parc.

- Oh oui c'est une bonne idée ça ! approuva la jeune femme.

- En effet, approuva Teal'c en inclinant la tête.

- C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce que vous en pensez Carter ? dit O'Neill en se tournant vers son ancienne subordonnée un peu plus loin.

Sam leva la tête vers lui.

- Euh oui… c'est une bonne idée.

Il lui répondit par un sourire resplendissant et elle rabaissa son regard.

- Bon et bien, allons-y, invita Daniel en comprenant le malaise de Sam.

Nos cinq portonautes remontèrent le parc et se mêlèrent à la nuée de touristes venus visiter le National Air and Space Museum.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le premier objet à avoir atteint l'espace.

- Pfiou… ça paye pas de mine, commenta O'Neill.

- Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus… esthétique, déclara Vala.

- Esthétique ?

- Oui, ce noir et blanc c'est terne… J'aurai plutôt choisi quelque chose de plus voyant, doré, par exemple. Ça aurait bien été avec les étoiles…

Daniel roula des yeux.

- Pour que les goa'ulds admirent l'art terrien ? réagit-il, ironique.

- Ba ils savaient pas qu'ils étaient là.

- Raison de plus, si personne ne le voit, à quoi bon le décorer ?

Vala soupira et partit un peu plus loin.

- Carter, vous aimez bien vous ? demanda O'Neill en se tournant vers Sam.

- C'est simple mais efficace. Après tout, ils ont réussi.

Le général hocha la tête.

- C'est pas faux ça Carter…

Il lui sourit doucement mais la jeune femme préféra se détourner et rejoindre Daniel.

- Ah ça j'adore ! s'exclama soudain Vala en désignant un avion un peu plus loin.

Il s'agissait du Spirit of Saint Louis, le premier avion ayant permis la traversée de l'océan Atlantique en solitaire et sans escale.

- Il date quand même de 1927, l'informa Daniel.

- Oui mais j'aime ce style archaïque, ça, c'est joli !

- Vous voulez le même ? proposa l'archéologue.

- C'est possible ? demanda la jeune femme, sérieuse.

Il secoua la tête et Vala comprit que pour une fois, c'était lui qui l'avait eue.

Son regard tomba sur une photo en noir et blanc de l'aviateur.

- Oh ça aussi j'adore !

- C'est Charles Lindbergh, expliqua Sam. Le pilote du Spirit of Saint Louis.

- J'aime beaucoup sa tenue, Daniel, vous devriez vous en inspirer.

- Je m'inspire de moi-même, c'est déjà bien suffisant, répondit celui-ci.

Le colonel Carter rit doucement.

- Vous voulez voir le morceau de lune ? proposa celle-ci en désignant un panneau indicateur derrière eux.

- Oh oui tiens pourquoi pas ! dit Vala. Nous aussi on devrait faire ça, ramener un caillou de chaque pla…

- Vala ! siffla Daniel en apercevant des touristes marchant vers eux.

- … Placard qu'on visite. On les exposerait et on mettrait le nom dessous…

- Comme « placard du niveau onze couloir trois » ? suggéra O'Neill.

- Oui ! Et on les ferait visiter et ça nous rapporterait plein d'argent !

- Vous savez, on le fait déjà, indiqua Sam. On rapporte déjà quelque chose de chaque… placard… qu'on visite.

- Oui mais on les enferme dans d'autres placards… donc ça ne sert à rien.

- Vous devriez faire part de votre idée au Président, sourit Jack.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Ba je vous en fais part à vous, vous êtes quelqu'un d'important non ?

- En effet… la prochaine fois que je vais à la Maison Blanche, je lui en touche un mot !

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Sam qui sourit légèrement et ils allèrent tous faire la queue pour toucher un échantillon de roche lunaire.

- C'est excitant ! lança Vala en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Daniel pour apercevoir le caillou grisâtre.

- Quoi donc ? demanda l'archéologue en tournant les yeux vers elle.

- Tout ça ! Jouer les touristes… les gens normaux…

- Parce que vous trouvez que nous sommes anormaux ?

La jeune femme roula des yeux.

- Non je ne veux pas dire ça… Seulement, admettez les personnes autour de nous ont une vie un peu plus "simple" que la nôtre…

- Certes mais qui vous dit que ceux-ci n'auraient pas envie de faire ce que nous faisons ?

- Risquer notre vie en affrontant les plus grands méchants de la galaxie et même d'autres galaxies ?

- Non, visiter des placards.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Vala pesa le pour et le contre.

- La plupart des gens vivent une vie dite « normal », continua Daniel. Ils travaillent, ont une famille et se sentent globalement en sécurité… Mais grâce à qui ?

- A nous ? déduisit la jeune femme.

- Exactement. Enfin… pas seulement grâce à nous mais nous contribuons à cette sécurité. Nous faisons en sortes que ces gens puissent vivre normalement.

- Mais ils ne le savent pas, objecta Vala.

- Oui je sais que vous rêveriez que les terriens savent ce que vous faites pour eux et puissent vous vouer un culte éternel mais…

- Non c'est faux, le coupa-t-elle.

- Pardon ? dit Daniel en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me « voue un culte éternel »… Quoique bon ça dépend qui, rajouta la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard équivoque. Je pense juste que si les gens savaient ce qui les menace et comment nous les combattons, ils profiteraient un peu plus de la vie...

L'archéologue plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Vala et sentit le sérieux qui la traversait.

- Et nous, vous pensez que nous profitons de la vie ? demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette question.

- Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place… D'un côté, nous apprenons beaucoup des rencontres que l'on fait, nous agissons pour la survie de notre pla… placard et des autres… On frôle la mort environ dix fois par jours mais on est toujours là donc… oui, on peut dire qu'on profite bien…

- De l'autre ?

- De l'autre nous… nous… vivons pour les autres et pas vraiment pour nous…

Vala cacha sa surprise d'entendre ses propres mots et aperçut le visage déstabilisé de Daniel.

- Enfin, bon, il vaut mieux ne garder que le premier côté ! tenta-t-elle de sourire.

- Oui, vous avez raison…

L'archéologue se mura dans un silence qui la mit mal à l'aise.

- Allons Daniel, je plaisantais, bien sûr que nous profitons de la vie ! Par tous les côtés ! le relança Vala, déstabilisée.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? Je veux dire…

Il jeta un coup d'œil devant eux puis finit par attirer la jeune femme un peu plus loin en dehors de la horde touristes.

- Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée ?

- Fatiguée ? Là maintenant ou…

- Non fatiguée de faire ce que nous faisons.

- Sauver des vies ? Pas vraiment. Si nous arrêtons c'est un peu la catastrophe non ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais son sourire s'effaça en découvrant le visage figé de Daniel. Elle avait encore une fois répondu à côté de ce qu'il avait attendu.

- Non Daniel je ne suis pas fatiguée, reprit finalement Vala. Je me sens utile. Pour la première fois, je me sens _vraiment_ utile.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'archéologue.

- Oui, je suis sérieuse.

Elle l'observa un instant puis l'interrogea franchement.

- Vous, vous êtes fatigué ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne vous sentez pas utile ?

- Si, je suppose que d'un point de vue si, je suis utile…

- Indispensable, le coupa-t-elle.

Un rapide sourire passa sur le visage de Daniel.

- Mais je me demande si parfois je ne devrais pas m'occuper un peu de moi… murmura-t-il péniblement.

- De vous ?

- Oui je sais, c'est égoïste mais…

- Vous n'êtes pas égoïste, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Vous êtes la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse. Et je connais beaucoup de monde, croyez-moi !

- Merci…

- C'est ce que j'aime chez vous, vous donnez tellement de votre personne… et vous n'attendez rien en retour. Alors que moi… Enfin bref, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

L'archéologue ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Pourtant, elle avait été sérieuse et sincère, pensa la jeune femme. Ne parviendrait-elle donc jamais à être sur le même plan que lui ?

- Donc… vous pensez que vous devriez vous occuper un peu de vous ? reprit Vala.

- Oui enfin… Je ne sais pas… Si… Si quelqu'un n'est pas "bien" en soi, est ce qu'il peut aider comme il faut les autres ?

- Et bien…

- Moi je ne pense pas. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. La paix intérieure est primordiale pour rétablir celle des autres.

- C'est très beau ça Daniel.

- Merci, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez bien gagné le droit d'être un peu égoïste pour une fois…

- Peut-être oui…

- Qu'est ce que vous voudriez faire ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Vous avez envie de faire quelque chose, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Et bien…

- Je suis trop curieuse ? C'est ça ?

- Non non pas du tout… C'est juste…

- Allez-y Daniel, crachez le morceau, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Je voudrais juste… penser à moi, déclara-t-il.

Vala attendit une suite mais l'archéologue semblait avoir terminé.

- C'est tout ?

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ? railla-t-il légèrement.

- Vous ne pensez jamais à vous ?

- Et bien… non… enfin… pas vraiment, je crois…

- Je vais vous apprendre ! C'est très facile !

- Psssst ! Petit Scarabée, c'est à nous ! siffla O'Neill un peu plus loin.

- On dirait que quelqu'un pense pour vous à votre place, commenta Vala en souriant.

- C'est assez agréable… avoua Daniel en souriant à son tour.

- Si c'est ça que vous voulez je peux le faire.

Elle se plaça face à lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules tout en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

- Ecoutez bien : vous allez sortir avec Vala Mal Doran, vous l'aimez, vous l'aimez beaucoup et…

- Merci j'ai compris ! rit l'archéologue en s'écartant d'elle.

- Pensez bien à ça ! s'écria la jeune femme alors qu'ils revenaient vers le reste de la troupe.

- J'y penserai, j'y penserai…

Une bonne heure plus tard, SG1 recomposée faisait une pause dans le hall du musée. Teal'c et Vala revenaient des distributeurs les bras chargés.

- Sam, tenez ! dit Vala en tendant le coca light que le colonel avait demandé.

- Merci…

- O'Neill…

- Ah merci Teal'c ! Je commençais à me dessécher ! dit Jack en attrapant sa bière et en tendant la sienne à Daniel assis auprès de lui.

Vala s'installa à côté de l'archéologue une sucette à la bouche.

- Vous avez pris quoi comme goût ? demanda celui-ci.

- Banane.

- C'est bon ?

- Plutôt oui, merci, sourit-elle.

Sam croisa le regard de Daniel et sourit à son tour.

- Comment on dit « porter un toast » en goa'uld demanda soudain le général O'Neill.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je me posais juste la question… justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- On ne le dit pas O'Neill, indiqua Teal'c.

- Ah bon ?

- Non en effet, par contre « un toast » tout court ça se dit, ajouta Daniel. « Shal met ».

- Bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerai porter un shal met ! annonça Jack en levant sa canette. A nous pour avoir su rester en vie après toutes ces années de dur labeur à… nettoyer nos placards de la vermine ! Espérons que nous puissions désormais vivre en paix et en construire de nouveau !

Ils levèrent leurs verres en souriant et le général plongea ses yeux dans le regard bleu de son ancienne subordonnée.

Celle-ci troublée baissa la tête et vit également le regard de Daniel sur elle. Elle posa sa canette vide dans une poubelle.

- Je… J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air, dit-elle en adressant un rapide sourire d'excuse à ses amis.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie.

- Oh oh, au musée de l'air et de l'espace ?! Elle est bonne Carter ! lança O'Neill en la suivant des yeux.

Il se leva et lui proposa de venir avec elle mais la jeune femme répondit que ce n'était pas la peine.

Il se rassit donc légèrement dépité.

- Pal tiem shree tal ma, disait Vala à Daniel.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en souriant.

- Mais si Daniel, pal tiem shree tal ma.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda O'Neill en fronçant les sourcils.

- Notre amour ne s'éteint pas dans la mort, soupira Daniel.

- Oh ça c'est romantique !

- N'est ce pas ? commenta Vala.

Sam soupira. Voilà, encore raté. Décidément, être heureuse, ce n'était pas son truc.

Non, vraiment pas.

Elle aurait dû s'y préparer. Après tout, elle le savait. Depuis le temps. C'était tout simplement évident alors…

Pourquoi avait-elle mal encore une fois ?

Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Elle était au dessus de tout. Elle était tout simplement… blasée.

Oui, blasée.

Elle comprenait. Des années sans qu'il ne se passe rien… L'envie d'avancer qui l'avait elle-même prise. Comment en vouloir au général ?

N'avait-elle pas eu Pete ? N'avait-elle pas accepté sa demande en mariage alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Pas comme lui ?

Elle avait rompu. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait vu avec Kerry… Cette splendide jeune femme, souriante, active… et disponible.

Elle, elle n'était pas disponible. Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle n'était jamais là et même lorsqu'elle l'était, il y avait toujours ces kilomètres qui les séparaient.

Elle n'était pas disponible. C'était sa faute.

- Carter ! lança une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme passa rapidement sa main sur sa joue et se retourna vers Jack qui se dirigeait vers elle en souriant.

Il donnait le change parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait repartir. Elle avait débarqué comme ça, sans prévenir…

Il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir. Encore.

- Ecoutez ça : Mekta satak Jack O'Neill. J'aime beaucoup les tal pat ryn. Mal lo onak ! Niss trah avec vous ! Jama secu ! Nous allons en shim'roa.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?

- Et bien selon Daniel et Teal'c : Je suis le grand et puissant Jack O'Neill. J'aime beaucoup les étoiles filantes. Oh mon dieu ! Je suis là avec vous ! Suivez-moi ! Nous allons en lune de miel.

Le colonel Carter secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Vala m'a aussi appris à dire « va te faire voir » mais je n'ai pas réussir à le placer…

- Oui, je comprends…

- Trève de plaisanterie, il est plus de midi et Teal'c commence à avoir très faim.

- Teal'c ?

- Oui bon et moi aussi je l'avoue…

Il lui sourit doucement puis demanda :

- ça va ?

- Très bien.

- ça n'a pas l'air…

Elle sourit pour toute réponse.

- Allez, jama secu… dit-il en plaçant une main dans son dos pour la conduire vers les autres.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, partagée entre le plaisir et la colère... contre elle-même.

… C'était sa faute.

_**A suivre**_


	6. Chapter 5

**5. Les hommes sont comme des élastiques**

_Et voilà la suite ! Je prie pour que la fin soit comprise… Oh oui s'il vous plaît… __Lol _

Jack ouvrit la porte et les invita d'un geste à entrer.

- Bienvenue au « O'Neill », vous avez réservé ?

Il regarda Sam pour la voir sourire mais elle passa devant lui le visage figé.

Mouais, bon, elle était peut-être pas bonne celle-là.

Il referma la porte et s'adressa à ses invités.

- Si vous voulez patienter au salon, dit gaiement le général avant d'apostropher le colonel Carter dans un murmure : Carter, corvée de cuisine !

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à cuisiner ? demanda Daniel qui avait entendu.

- Figurez-vous que j'ai fait les courses avant de venir ce matin !

- Et bien décidément vous vous êtes levé aux aurores…

Le général l'ignora et entraîna Sam dans la cuisine.

- Un coup de main O'Neill ? proposa une voix grave derrière lui.

- Non merci Teal'c, Carter et moi on a les choses en main.

Le jaffa inclina la tête et suivit les autres aux salons.

Samantha Carter observait Jack O'Neill sortir les tomates du frigidaire. Il avait l'air si "normal". Oui, normal. Ouvert. Attentif. Intime.

Et pourtant… ?

Il passa devant elle en souriant. Jamais il n'avait semblé aussi libéré. Probablement parce que… oui, il ne l'aimait plus. Il n'y avait plus rien à cacher, à taire… Il était libéré de leur passé.

Tout simplement.

Il était parti pour eux, de cela, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle avait trop confiance en lui. Mais la distance, au lieu de renforcer ce dont ils étaient certains les avait éloignés… Il avait rencontré l'"autre", et il s'était rendu compte que Samantha Carter n'était pas si importante pour lui… Il ne l'aimait plus et pour ne pas la blesser il ne lui avait rien dit. A quoi bon ? Elle était à la base, lui à Washington, elle ne voyait rien et c'était mieux ainsi…

Mais elle avait débarqué sans prévenir.

- Carter, vous pouvez vous occuper de la sauce ? demanda-t-il soudain en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et redescendit dans la cuisine de Jack O'Neill.

- Carter ?

- Oui ?

- La sauce, rappela-t-il en lui montrant les légumes.

- Oh oui… Excusez-moi… J'ai eu une absence.

- Pas longtemps j'espère, j'ai trop besoin de vous, dit-il doucement.

C'est à peine si elle l'entendit, venant vers lui elle saisit les tomates et commença à les couper en dés. Face à elle, le général se mit à couper la dinde en morceaux.

- J'aurais pu l'acheter toute prête mais je me suis dit que ça serait meilleur si je la faisais moi-même, commença-t-il avant d'ajouter en souriant : enfin si _vous_ la faisiez.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? A lui mentir ?

- Carter décidément vous ne faites pas très attention à moi… c'est mon anniversaire quand même, rappela Jack.

La jeune femme releva la tête et lui lança un regard perdu qu'il n'attrapa pas.

- Excusez-moi, murmura-t-elle avant de s'emparer de la courgette.

Pourquoi lui mentait-il ? La considérait-il trop fragile, trop stupide pour comprendre ?

La colère la submergeait lentement mais elle ne savait plus trop contre qui… elle… lui…

C'était de sa faute, toutes ces années à se taire. Lui… C'était elle qui l'avait dit ce « rien de toute cela ne doit sortir de cette pièce », il y avait de cela des années… Elle avait ainsi tout enterré avant même que quelque chose ne commence… Après tout, les choses auraient pu être différentes sans ses mots…

Ils ne sauraient jamais.

Face à elle, le général mettait la viande à cuire et se saisissait du poivron.

- Je vais vous aider, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Mais en même temps, n'était-il pas en train de la tromper ? Etaient-ils "assez ensemble" pour qu'elle considère ça ainsi ? Oui, elle se sentait trompée… mais en même temps…

C'était sa faute.

- Je suis censée être plus attentive que d'habitude ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

Il releva la tête, surpris.

- Pardon ?

Ils se regardèrent sans se comprendre puis le colonel fut la première à réagir.

- Par rapport à votre anniversaire, dit-elle plus calmement.

La colère était en train de prendre le dessus, elle qui avait d'ordinaire tant de sang froid.

- Je ne sais pas…répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle esquissa un sourire absent qui se transforma en grimace et elle se retourna pour mettre les légumes à cuire.

Elle le sentit alors se fondre contre elle et ses bras entourèrent sa taille.

- Personnellement, je suis attentif à vous tous les jours de la même façon, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser sa nuque.

Elle ferma les yeux. Mon dieu, comment en étaient-ils arrivés par là ?

Un bruit derrière eux les fit se séparer.

- Oh pardon, je venais mettre la table, s'excusa Vala.

Sam s'écarta de Jack.

- Je crois que c'est là, dit-elle ouvrant un tiroir.

Vala sourit, attrapa les couverts et partit vers la salle à manger pendant que le colonel Carter la suivait des yeux.

- On ne peut donc jamais être tranquille ? remarque le général dans un fin sourire.

Sam le regarda un instant puis s'empara des assiettes et partit sur les pas de Vala sans un mot.

Fuir cet enfer.

* * *

Le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant avec les assiettes qu'elle posait d'un geste dur n'interpellait pas Sam. Elle ne voyait que son sourire et entendait à nouveau son murmure qui provoquaient en elle un frisson glacial.

Il lui mentait effrontément.

Les paupières de la jeune femme se fermèrent devant l'inacceptable et n'aperçurent pas le coup d'œil inquiet de Vala qui passait devant elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir, d'ailleurs, elle allait repartir, maintenant…

Maintenant.

- Sam ! Venez voir ! lança Vala un peu plus loin à sa gauche.

Elle se redressa et rejoignit silencieusement ses amis.

- Regardez ce présentateur il ne vous fait pas penser un Ori mal luné ? continua Vala en désignant la télévision que Teal'c venait d'allumer.

- Parce que vous en connaissez des biens lunés ? lança Daniel en souriant.

- Bon disons défraîchis alors…

- Parce que…

- Oui bon Daniel !

L'archéologue sourit encore plus et se tourna vers Sam.

- ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Très bien, répondit-elle par automatisme.

Partir.

- _… viennent de Vénus_, annonçait le présentateur-Ori._ Avec moi des professionnels, des psychologues, des témoignages bouleversants… Bref, la vie. Alors j'aimerais tout d'abord expliquer plus clairement cet étrange intitulé de l'émission qui ne doit pas manquer de vous faire sourire, oui, les hommes viennent de Mars, oui, les femmes viennent de Vénus. Impossible me direz-vous et pourtant, oui, pourtant, c'est bel et bien la vérité. Comme nous allons vous le démontrer ce soir avec ces professionnels et ces témoignages bouleversants…_

- Lui, il ne connaît pas les Anciens, déclara Vala.

- C'est une métaphore, expliqua Daniel, il veut dire que les hommes et les femmes…

- … Sont différentes oui je m'en doute, le coupa-t-elle. Mais pas besoin de « métaphore » pour le comprendre…

- A table ! cria une voix enjouée derrière eux.

Le colonel Carter se retourna vers le général O'Neill qui venait de placer un saladier de macédoine sur la table. Il la regarda avec un large sourire et lui fit signe de venir.

- Allez, ça va refroidir, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'imagina ailleurs.

* * *

- _Les hommes et les femmes ne parlent pas la même langue ! D'où les frustrations, les malentendus, les déchirements…_

- Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi on laisse ça allumer ? demanda Jack en avalant une bouchée de macédoine.

- ça fait rire Vala.

- Non Daniel, ça ne me fait pas rire, ça m'intéresse, reprit la jeune femme. Tenez Sam.

Cette dernière attrapa le saladier et se servit une cuillère.

- Oh Carter c'est tout ce que vous prenez ?

- Ce qui est pire, dit l'archéologue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai pas très faim mon général, expliqua Sam d'une voix pincée.

- Mais enfin à force de ne rien manger vous allez disparaître…

- Moi aussi je trouve ça intéressant, hasarda Teal'c en se resservant de l'entrée.

- … Oh Teal'c je vous en prie, pas vous ! dévia O'Neill.

- _Des années d'expérience conjugale vous ont permis d'arriver à cette conclusion. Professeur, racontez-nous donc._

- Parfois les légendes permettent aux humains d'accepter plus facilement une réalité difficile, se justifia le jaffa.

- Ce n'est pas une légende Teal'c, c'est du blabla destiné à appâter les ménagères dépressives… Tiens, je vous parie que ce professeur à un livre à vendre !

Et sur ce fait le général désigna d'une main le téléviseur au fond du salon.

- … _Comme vous pouvez tout à fait le lire dans mon livre __Les hommes viennent de Mars, les femmes viennent de Vénus_.

Un silence évocateur suivit cette réplique et Jack lança un sourire triomphant à l'assemblée.

- Je l'avais bien dit.

- C'était quand même un peu facile, commenta Daniel.

- Rabat-joie… marmonna Jack en reprenant sa fourchette.

L'archéologue sourit et regarda Sam qui ne mangeait rien.

Cette nouvelle ne la concernait vraiment pas ?

- Carter, commença alors O'Neill en se tournant à son tour vers la jeune femme. Vous y croyez vous à tout ça ?

L'interpellée releva la tête et croisa le regard interrogateur de son ancien supérieur.

- Croire à quoi ?

- A ces sornettes qui disent qu'il suffit de lire un bouquin pour vivre en couple en harmonie.

- Bien résumé, murmura Daniel.

- Je ne sais pas… Ce sont des professionnels… Ils doivent savoir ce qu'ils disent… balbutia Sam sans réfléchir.

Que faisait-elle donc là ? Tout lui semblait irréel, faux, vide…

Le mensonge.

- Vous pensez ? continuait O'Neill sans savoir ce qui traversait la jeune femme à cet instant.

- Oui… Enfin non… Je ne sais pas…

Face à elle, Vala fut la seule à apercevoir le voile brouillé que les yeux de son amie reflétaient.

- Moi je n'y crois pas mais ça me plaît de faire semblant, la sauva la jeune femme en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Oui vous aimez _beaucoup_ faire semblant, remarqua Daniel dans un ton narquois à peine voilé.

- Qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez par là ?

- Carter, la sauce doit être prête non ? demanda Jack en se levant.

Ses yeux insistants la transpercèrent et elle resta figée sur sa chaise quelques secondes.

Non, pas encore.

- Sans doute, répondit-elle en se penchant sur la table pour attraper la macédoine.

Il la regarda se resservir.

- Bien, je vais aller voir…

Le général partir doucement et Sam se maudit intérieurement. Il faudrait revoir sa réserve d'excuses toutes prêtes sinon il allait se rendre de quelque chose et la dernière chose que la jeune femme voulait était une confrontation.

- _Voyez-vous ce que les femmes ne comprennent pas, entre autre, c'est que les hommes sont comme des élastiques. _

- _Comment ça des « élastiques » professeur ?_

- Des élastiques ? répéta à son tour Vala. Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là celui-là ? Qu'on peut vous tordre dans tout les sens ?

A ces côtés, un certain archéologue leva les yeux au ciel non sans avoir l'esprit envahi d'images soudain peu sages.

Il ferma les yeux. Il commençait à devenir fou et inutile de demander à cause de quoi.

Ou plutôt de qui…

-_ Comme je le développe dans mon ouvrage parut aux éditions Jenaipaslu_, _l'élastique est le symbole idéal pour nous aider à comprendre le cycle de l'intimité masculine, cycle fait d'un rapprochement suivi d'un éloignement, puis d'un nouveau rapprochement plus serré. Même quand un homme adore une femme, il éprouve de temps à autre le besoin de s'isoler pour mieux revenir auprès d'elle par la suite. _

C'était donc ça ? Le général s'était donc éloigné pour s' « isoler », mais n'était pas encore revenu ? L'avait-elle donc étouffé ? Trop aimé ? C'est absurde, pensa Sam, j'ai tout fait sauf trop l'aimer, au contraire…

Il était parti mais il n'était pas revenu. L' « élastique » chez Jack O'Neill c'était tout simplement rompu.

- … Dans ce cas j'attendrai, disait Vala face à elle.

- Vous ne seriez pas capable d'attendre, vous viendriez me…

- Ah ! le coupa soudain la jeune femme, vous avez dit « me » ! Donc vous envisagez un futur entre nous !

Victorieuse, Vala afficha un large sourire qui contamina malgré elle Sam qui se mit à sourire à son tour en regardant son ami préparer sa défense.

Mais contre tout attente, Daniel soupira et ne répondit rien, ce qui était bien plus parlant qu'une protestation.

Son élastique à lui est en train de revenir, pensa le colonel Carter avant de voir le général faire irruption dans la salle à manger avec une moue déconfite.

- Euh je suis désolé mais il y a eu un problème dans la coordination des opérations et… la viande n'est pas prête, annonça celui-ci en évitant Daniel.

Ce dernier sourit immédiatement.

- C'est brûlé ?

La non réponse du général fut là aussi évocatrice.

- C'est pas grave, on va trouver autre chose, déclara Sam en évitant de regarder ce dernier.

- Pas vraiment Carter, sourit Jack, je n'avais pris rien d'autre…

Teal'c se leva immédiatement.

- Je vais chercher des pizzas au restaurant dans bas.

Les quatre autres le remercièrent et l'ancien jaffa quitta l'appartement.

- Dites les garçons, lança Vala, ça vous dérangerait de nous laisser seules Sam et moi ? On a besoin de parler entre filles, rajouta-t-elle en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

Les deux hommes haussèrent des sourcils surpris et partirent sur la terrasse attenante.

Sam affichait également un visage étonné.

- Qu'avons-nous à nous dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Vala se pencha légèrement vers elle.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai remarqué que vous n'alliez pas fort depuis ce matin et je me demandais si je pouvais vous aider.

Le colonel Carter observa un instant Vala avec surprise. Ce n'était pas son ton sérieux qui l'alertait mais le visage sincèrement soucieux que la jeune femme affichait.

- Tout va bien, tenta de la rassurer Sam.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, insista Vala en souriant doucement. Même si j'ai senti que je vous avais malheureusement interrompus vous et le général avant de nous mettre à table j'ai surtout eu l'impression que ça vous avait arrangée…

- Non bien sûr que non.

- Sam… Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'une amie vienne vous proposer de vous confier mais c'est pas à ça que je sers.

Le colonel Carter sentit une chaleur l'envahir alors qu'elle regardait la jeune femme en face d'elle et ses yeux sombres la couver avec bienveillance.

- Nous sommes dans le même bateau Sam, rajouta Vala, nous voguons à la recherche du grand amour.

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement au ton théâtral de son amie.

Oui, Vala était son amie, et si Sam n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir une compagnie féminine auprès d'elle depuis la mort de Janet, elle allait réapprendre.

Le regard de Vala était si réconfortant soudainement.

- Pas à la recherche, dit alors Sam, nous l'avons déjà trouvé…

- Ah ça y est ! Je tiens votre aveu ! lâcha Vala dans un petit cri de victoire.

- Je n'ai rien dit, murmura Sam…

- Non mais c'est tout comme, je vous connais, je sais que vous ne dites jamais rien clairement. En tout cas pas dans ce domaine. Alors j'avais raison, vous et le général…

- Non, trancha le colonel Carter. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Mais vous aimeriez bien…

Sam ferma les yeux.

Oui, elle aimerait bien. Tout son être le criait mais…

Elle ne pouvait plus.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle sans s'avancer.

- Voilà pourquoi vous aviez l'air si soulagée que j'arrive, conclut Vala.

- … Oui.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sam se perdit dans ses pensées alors que son amie l'observait.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ? demanda Vala.

- Rien…

- Sam, je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites rien. Et croyez-moi, je _peux_ vous aider.

La jeune femme semblait si sûre d'elle que le colonel Carter se prit à espérer que oui, elle pouvait l'aider.

- Disons que c'est un peu compliqué…

- Parce qu'il a quitté la base ?

- Non, justement. Enfin si mais… ce n'est pas ça le problème…

- Alors quel est-il ce problème ? dit doucement Vala.

Sam la regarda un temps avant de baisser les yeux puis de les fermer.

Le problème c'était qu'il était parti pour eux, et que désormais il ne voulait plus revenir. Le problème c'était qu'il lui mentait, qu'elle se sentait coupable sans avoir de raison et que l'impression d'avoir fichu en l'air toute sa vie ne la quittait pas.

Un flux d'émotion tenta de traverser ses paupières mais la jeune femme releva néanmoins les yeux vers son amie et murmura…

- Le problème c'est qu'il ne m'aime plus.

Vala ouvrit légèrement la bouche tout en suivant le tracé des larmes que Sam avait laissé échapper.

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna.

* * *

Daniel ouvrit la baie vitrée puis la referma derrière lui, étouffant les voix de Sam et de Vala. Il contempla un instant l'homme qui lui tournait le dos alors qu'un flot de paroles lui venait à l'esprit, toutes tournées autour d'une même question : « pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? ». Cependant la rancœur de Daniel s'était un peu effacée depuis son aveu à Sam. Il n'avait plus de secret à porter et puis… la jeune femme semblait avoir bien pris la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait déjà eu quelque chose entre elle et Jack… Après tout. Et O'Neill faisait ce qu'il voulait… Bien sûr, c'était Sam. Mais il s'était passé tellement de chose en huit ans. Il y avait eu Peter Shanahan et cette Kerry Johnson dont Jack lui avait vaguement parlé… Ils avaient essayé et même si les fiançailles de Sam avaient été rompues, la jeune femme avait été heureuse, elle avait vu qu'elle pouvait avancer. Comment se permettre de juger Jack de vouloir faire la même chose ?

Ainsi l'archéologue se tut et s'accouda à la rambarde tout comme son ami. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis le général parla enfin.

- Vala a l'air de vous apprécier…

Daniel eut un sourire.

- On dirait oui.

- Raaa, encore une ! Vous êtes désespérant… s'exclama O'Neill.

- Je n'ai rien fait pourtant.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je suppose que ma seule erreur est d'être trop séduisant, répondit Jackson en jeta un coup d'œil à Jack.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et ils se regardèrent.

- Ouais, impossible, termina Daniel.

- ça doit être votre intelligence…

- Sûrement.

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis le général prit un ton sérieux.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

Daniel réfléchit.

- Pas vraiment…

- Mais ce n'est pas un « non » ? souligna Jack.

- En effet, avoua l'archéologue.

O'Neill lâcha la rambarde et se tourna vers son ami.

- Elle sait que ce n'est pas un « non » ? reprit-il.

- Pas encore...

- Vous devriez peut-être lui dire ?

- Non, après, elle ne me lâchera plus, dit Daniel avec un demi-sourire.

Le général observa l'archéologue.

- Ce n'est pas très sympa ça.

- Je sais, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas trop l'être avec elle…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… je ne sais pas trop comment… réagir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On ne sait jamais si elle est honnête… expliqua Daniel. Je crois… je crois que je lui plais oui, enfin, elle le laisse entendre depuis notre première rencontre… mais elle ne s'y prend pas très bien.

- Tout le monde n'est pas passé maître dans l'art de la drague comme vous Daniel, sourit O'Neill.

- Ou comme vous ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref regard puis l'archéologue reprit.

- Sam m'a dit… Enfin non, elle ne m'a rien dit de clair mais je crois qu'elle veut que je fasse un peu plus attention à Vala.

- Vous connaissez le dicton : ce que Carter veut…

Daniel lui jeta un regard en coin que le général ne vit pas.

- Ce qu'il faudrait savoir, continua Jack, c'est si elle, elle vous plaît.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit aussitôt l'archéologue.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

Daniel soupira et se tourna vers O'Neill.

- Elle est très différente des autres… déclara finalement Jackson.

- Par « autres » vous voulez dire en général ou…

- Des autres femmes que j'ai pu fréquenter.

- Comme… ? poussa Jack.

- Comme Janet.

Le visage du général se ferma en même temps que celui de Daniel se détournait. Il y eut un silence puis O'Neill réagit.

- Et vous pensez que vous êtes plus attiré par les femmes comme Janet que celles comme Vala ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je pense que vous savez très bien si vous pouvez aimer une femme comme Vala.

- Vous croyez ? dit Daniel avec un sourire un peu ironique.

- Vous savez déjà la réponse. C'est simplement qu'elle vous dérange, expliqua Jack sans se laisser gagner par le ton sceptique de son ami.

Ce dernier le regarda un instant puis il soupira.

- Comment je peux faire ça à Janet ? avoua enfin l'archéologue.

- Vous voulez dire : comment vous pouvez sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ou comment vous pouvez sortir avec Vala, précisément ?

- Un peu des deux…

Jack contempla Jackson puis sortit les mots durs qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Janet n'est plus là Daniel.

- Comme Sam ? répliqua immédiatement l'archéologue, blessé par la vérité.

- Vous devez continuer sans elle.

A nouveau, ils échangèrent un long regard.

- Vala n'est pas parfaite… dit alors Daniel.

- Personne ne l'est, répondit O'Neill sans savoir où son ami voulait en venir.

- Je crois… Je sais que Vala pourrait être celle qui… Enfin « la bonne » comme on dit, mais je n'aime pas cette expression.

- Moi non plus.

- Elle pourrait mais… il y a encore trop de… de différences entre nous.

- Mais…

- Non je veux dire le genre de différences insurmontables, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle soit comme moi, bien sûr que non mais… si seulement… elle changeait un peu…

Jack fronça les sourcils.

Il connaissait trop Daniel.

- Mais vous… murmura-t-il.

- Mais je refuse qu'elle change pour moi, termina l'archéologue, confirmant ainsi ce qu'O'Neill pensait.

- Alors il n'y a pas trente six solutions…

- Non.

Daniel lança un coup d'œil perdu au général et remarqua que le téléphone sonnait.

* * *

Sam partit décrocher sans même s'en rendre compte. L'envie de quitter cette conversation insoutenable ave Vala l'avait guidée inconsciemment. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un démarcheur pour des surgelés, elle raccrocha en s'excusant après avoir prétexté qu'elle n'avait pas de congélateur et ses yeux tombèrent sur le bloc note qui reposait auprès du combiné. Un mot de l'écriture du général était marqué en haut du premier papier. Un mot suivi d'un numéro de téléphone qui firent s'arrêter le cœur de la jeune femme en même temps que ses derniers espoirs :

_Sara – 555-1314_

**_A suivre_**


	7. Chapitre 6

6

**6. Les femmes sont comme des vagues**

_Et oui, déjà la suite. J'en suis moi-même surprise. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais « les plus courtes sont les meilleures » (rooo l'excuse , la vérité c'est que la fin fait très fin)_

Sara.

Un simple prénom qui faisait toute la différence. Décidément, tout tombait en morceaux. Surtout son cœur.

Sara. Sara O'Neill. L' "autre"... Ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Pas _ça_.

C'était tout simplement impensable.

- Carter ? C'était qui ? dit soudain la voix de Jack derrière elle.

Sam se retourna et fit face à l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

- Une publicité pour des surgelés.

Il sembla observer son visage pâle et ses joues doucement rougies que les larmes avaient heureusement désertées.

- Et c'est ça qui vous met dans cet état ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Ils se regardèrent et la jeune femme, troublée, baissa la tête sans répondre.

- Teal'c est revenu ? lança Daniel.

- Non pas encore, répondit Vala en venant auprès de Sam.

Ses yeux tombèrent à son tour sur le bloc note et elle lut l'inscription qui y figurait.

- Je vais aux toilettes, entendit-elle alors.

Le colonel Carter partait rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Secouée de larmes, la jeune femme s'adossa au mur et se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de contrôler l'émotion qui la traversait.

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ça. Mon dieu, pas ça.

Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et appuya de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait disparaître. Là maintenant, tout de suite.

Mon dieu, faites-moi disparaître.

- Sam ?

Elle sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de Vala au bout du couloir.

- ça va ?

Non. Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout.

J'ai mal.

- Oui oui. Tout va bien, marmonna-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Elle attendit un peu et entendit enfin les pas de Vala s'éloigner.

Les larmes revinrent la submerger et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Voilà, elle y était. Le point de non retour. C'était fini. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Sara. Un prénom qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Un prénom associé au passé, aux années de Jack auxquelles elle n'avait jamais particulièrement accordé d'attention et qui revenaient maintenant la gifler en plein visage.

Pas Sara. Pas ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pas ce qui aurait pu encore être.

C'était tout simplement insurmontable. Jusqu'ici Sam avait pu croire pouvoir changer les choses, essayer du moins… Mais comment gagner contre ce qui avait déjà été alors qu'elle-même restait une promesse d'avenir informulée ?

Elle n'avait été que silence, Sara, elle, était _réalité_.

Et c'était là tout la différence.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait pas vues, dont ils n'avaient pas parlé.

Que connaissait-elle réellement de lui ?

- Sam, je vous entends pleurer… murmura soudain la voix douce de Vala derrière la porte.

Elle ferma les yeux et retint son souffle.

- Sam, je sais que ça ne va pas…

Elle hésita puis recula afin d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Vala entra dans la pièce et jeta un regard désolé au visage dévasté de Samantha Carter qui ne se détourna pas.

Plus rien ne pouvait pas la toucher. Elle était fragile et l'avait assez caché.

- Oh Sam… murmura Vala désolée.

Et elle la prit dans ses bras.

- Vous croyez que quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Jack en voyant Vala partir visiblement rejoindre Sam.

Daniel se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard perçant.

- D'après vous ?

Le général O'Neill fronça les sourcils et observa son ami.

Le colonel Carter se pencha sur le lavabo et tendit les mains vers l'eau froide, elle en recouvrit son visage et retrouva un semblant de respiration. Elle se redressa et posa un regard froid sur le visage dévasté que le miroir lui reflétait.

Elle était bien belle Samantha Carter maintenant. Elle avait bien attendu, s'était bien enfermée et désormais elle n'avait plus qu'à ressasser toutes ses erreurs.

Elle se retourna enfin vers Vala qui la regardait, adossée au mur.

- C'est ce mot auprès du téléphone ? « Sara » ? demanda finalement celle-ci.

Sam hocha la tête.

- C'est l'ex-femme du général, expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Je l'ai vu une fois. Il y a très longtemps.

- Rien ne vous dit qu'il la revoit, tenta de la rassurer Vala.

Sam afficha un pauvre sourire.

- Si. Tout me le dit.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Daniel, arrêtez.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

- Vous ne savez rien, rajouta O'Neill.

- Au contraire, je sais tout.

A nouveau un affrontement silencieux.

- Je sais ce que Sam croit, je sais ce qu'elle a toujours cru et je sais ce que vous avez voulu qu'elle croie.

- A vous entendre on dirait que je suis…

- Un vieux salaud, oui.

Le général jeta un regard froid à son ami.

- Vous vous trompez.

Le week end, s'annonçait bien.

- _Les hommes et les femmes pensent savoir tout les uns des autres, ils pensent les comprendre, mais au final ils ne savent rien_, clamait le poste de télévision que tout le monde ignorait désormais.

Chacun saisit les généreuses part de pizzas que Teal'c avait découpées. Le général O'Neill affichait un sourire trop prononcé, Daniel observait l'air soucieux de Vala et Sam, le visage pâle, mangeait sans entrain.

- Alors que fait-on cet après-midi ? demanda finalement Vala afin de briser le silence oppressant du secret.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jack, comme vous voulez…

- Je ferai bien un truc amusant…

- Amusant ? répéta Daniel. Du genre ?

Avec la jeune femme, « amusant » ne rimait pas forcément avec « raisonnable ».

- Je sais pas, quelque chose que font les gens normaux.

- Entendez-vous par là que nous ne sommes par « normaux » Vala Mal Doran ? demanda Teal'c en reprenant une part de pizza.

- J'ai vu un truc à la télé qui me semblait marrant, dit celle-ci en l'ignorant.

Daniel soupira, il savait bien que la jeune femme avait une idée en tête. Il posa un regard blasé sur celle-ci mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'excitation qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- C'est un jeu où les gens se tirent dessus mais ils ne meurent pas, parce que c'est de la peinture, annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Ah, du paint-ball, dit Daniel en hochant la tête.

- Oui voilà.

- C'est une bonne idée, déclara le général O'Neill. Ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Sam qui le regarda sans le voir.

- Carter ? ça vous tente ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, répondit faiblement l'interpellée.

- Teal'c ?

- Je serai ravi d'essayer une nouvelle tradition terrienne.

- Ce n'est pas une tradition, Teal'c c'est un jeu, rit O'Neill. Je connais un endroit pas mal à la périphérie de la ville où on peut en faire. Il faudra penser à faire les équipes. Je propose Carter et moi et vous autres ensemble.

Sam baissa les yeux.

- Oh non, pourquoi pas moi et vous ? proposa astucieusement Vala. On pourrait faire un peu plus connaissance !

Jack regarda le colonel Carter avec une pointe d'hésitation et attendit que celle-ci proteste habilement mais elle n'en fit rien.

- D'accord, finit-il par déclarer. On va vous ratatiner, annonça-t-il à l'encontre de Daniel.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit ce dernier avec défi.

Les deux hommes se sourirent légèrement.

- Et Teal'c, il va avec qui ? demanda Vala.

- Avec nous, répondirent ensemble Jack et Daniel.

L'ancien jaffa haussa un sourcil.

- Ah, il va falloir se décider… dit Vala en les regardant chacun leur tour. Teal'c, vous voulez être avec qui ?

Ce dernier hésita.

- Teal'c, on a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, lui rappela O'Neill. Combien de fois m'avez-vous sauvé la vie ? Et quand vous avez voulu me tuer, au début, vous vous souvenez ? Allez, vous me devez bien ça…

- Teal'c, lança alors calmement Daniel. Si vous allez avec Jack, il va probablement vous remercier en vous invitant à venir au chalet pour _pêcher_.

Il y eut un silence puis…

- Je vais avec Daniel Jackson, O'Neill.

Jack lança un regard noir à l'archéologue qui sourit.

Et ils replongèrent dans le silence pesant.

- Carter, vous m'aidez à débarrasser ? demanda le général en se levant pour ramasser la corbeille de fruits.

Sam leva des yeux surpris vers lui.

- Nous allons laisser Daniel et Vala débattre, rajouta-t-il en désignant de la tête le couple qui se parlait en murmurant.

La jeune femme hésitait toujours entre l'envie de fuir et de crier lorsque Teal'c se leva à son tour pour les aider.

Ils ne seraient pas seuls.

Sam quitta sa chaise et empoigna les couverts.

- Maintenant ? murmura Vala.

- ça serait bien oui, dit Daniel en la regardant.

- C'est important ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant son air sérieux.

- Je suppose que oui, soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le suivit sur la terrasse alors qu'elle apercevait du coin de l'œil Sam partir vers la cuisine derrière Jack.

Week end chaotique.

Le général ouvrait le lave-vaisselle et aidait le colonel à le remplir tout en suivant du coin de l'œil les allées et venues de Teal'c.

- ça va être sympa cet après-midi, déclara-t-il alors que ce dernier disparaissait.

- Sans doute, répondit Sam.

- J'aurai bien aimé qu'on soit ensemble mais bon… regretta-t-il.

- Oui… affirma la voix évasive de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se relevait pour attraper une assiette sale.

Il sembla enfin se rendre compte de la froideur avec laquelle ses gestes étaient accompagnés et il se redressa à son tour.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses yeux sombres la sondaient avec insistance et Sam se rendit à nouveau compte à quel point il était capable de dissimuler ses pensées et ses sentiments.

Comment avait-elle pu croire le connaître ?

- Rien ne va, lâcha-t-elle avec une soudaine lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Je crois qu'il serait bien qu'on parle sérieusement, déclara Daniel en s'accoudant à la rambarde comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Jack une heure plus tôt.

Derrière lui, Vala le regardait avec étonnement. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de l'archéologue de se détourner ainsi lorsqu'il s'agissait de discuter et elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- Non, sourit-il. Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ?

- L'expérience.

Daniel lui lança un regard rapide avant de se détourner à nouveau.

- J'ai l'impression que ce week end est loin d'être fini, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec prudence.

Ce n'était certainement pas pour parler de ça qu'il l'avait conduite ici.

- ça va être marrant ce paint-ball, lança Vala en souriant après un silence.

- Je vais vous exterminer.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se retournait vers elle en riant.

- Vous me faites peur soudainement, dit-elle.

- Je suis en train de penser à moi, répondit-il.

Vala le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

- De quoi avez-vous parler avec le général tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

- J'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec votre comportement.

- Quel comportement ?

Elle hésita légèrement.

- Vous êtes normal… avec moi.

- Pourquoi je ne le suis pas d'habitude ? lança-t-il tout en affichant un faible sourire qui l'avertit qu'elle avait touché là où il fallait.

- Non, d'habitude, vous êtes plutôt sur la défensive…

- Parce que vous m'agressez souvent.

- Parce que je ne sais faire que ça

Ils se regardèrent surpris l'un et l'autre de cette franchise soudaine puis se détournèrent jusqu'à ce que Vala vienne également s'accouder à la rambarde près de lui.

- Sam ne va pas bien, dit-elle contre toute attente.

- Je sais, murmura Daniel.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on ignore ?

- ça, je ne sais pas.

- C'est triste.

Le visage de la jeune femme était en effet figé et l'archéologue se tourna vers elle, surpris de la voir aussi touchée.

- ça va s'arranger, dit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Moi je n'en ai pas l'impression…

- Elle vous a dit quelque chose ?

- Pas tout… Juste assez pour m'inquiéter.

- Vraiment ? répliqua l'archéologue sans cacher plus longtemps sa surprise.

Vala contempla son regard étonné et sourit faiblement.

- J'aime beaucoup Sam. Je l'admire. Elle est si forte, si professionnelle, si respectée… Et si gentille.

Daniel sourit.

- C'est tout à fait elle, dit-il.

- Elle est très fragile, aussi, continua cependant Vala.

- Non, réfuta automatiquement l'archéologue.

- Si, elle est fragilisée.

Daniel fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Pas tout mais… quelque chose est en train de se passer. Et ce n'est pas très bien.

- C'est à propos de Jack ?

- Il vous a parlé ?

Daniel réfléchit. Il ne cherchait pas à forcer Vala à la confidence mais son inquiétude pour Sam prenait le dessus. Si celle-ci s'était confiée, il était peut-être bon de le savoir.

Daniel n'en était pas sûr mais il avait l'impression que l'histoire muette et enterrée ne l'était pas tant que ça.

Encore de l'espoir… ?

L'archéologue décida de commencer.

- Il m'a dit il y a quelque temps qu'il voyait quelqu'un ici, annonça-t-il.

- Sam a trouvé le numéro de téléphone de l'ancienne épouse du général noté près du téléphone.

Cette nouvelle coupa le souffle à Daniel qui lança un regard ébahi à la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?

- Visiblement c'est elle qu'il revoit.

- Impossible.

- ça n'a pas l'air d'être ce que pense Sam.

- Jamais je n'aurai cru que ça pouvait être ça…

Non, plus vraiment d'espoir.

- Elle ne vous a rien dit d'autre ? reprit-il une voix la surprise de la nouvelle passée.

- Non.

Jack O'Neill relâcha doucement la fourchette qu'il tenait dans sa main et lança un regard étonné à son ancienne subordonnée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à celle-ci.

Sam se mordit la lèvre de rage et tenta de contrôler sa colère.

- Est-ce que vous me mentez ? éluda-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que vous me mentez ? répéta-t-elle plus clairement et… plus agressivement.

- Non, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses yeux bleus ne le quittaient pas.

Il avait tellement l'air sincère. Tellement, qu'elle était prête à le croire.

- Vraiment ? le relança-t-elle comme pour lui laisser une dernière chance de s'expliquer.

- Vraiment, déclara-t-il avec cependant une nuance d'hésitation dans la voix.

- Bien.

Elle prit une assiette et la jeta plus qu'elle ne la posa dans le lave vaisselle.

- Carter ? entendit-elle au dessus d'elle.

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, mais pour ne pas pleurer cette fois-ci.

C'était bel et bien fini et elle le savait maintenant.

Mais apparemment, lui non.

- Carter ? répéta-il plus fort alors qu'une seconde assiette s'entrechoquait violemment avec la première.

Excédée la jeune femme se redressa et le regarda.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à nouveau presque bêtement.

Il se passe que j'ai mal, que c'est de votre faute et que vous n'êtes même pas capable de me parler franchement.

La croyait-il si fragile ?

Elle pouvait comprendre. Elle avait bien cédé elle, elle avait bien eu Pete.

Et soudain une nouvelle pensée apparut à son esprit. Et si… Et si, comme elle, il avait juste besoin de se rappeler… que c'était elle, et personne d'autre ?

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, balbutia-t-elle alors que son esprit s'embrouillait.

Pour un peu, elle aurait presque rit de soulagement. Mais ce n'était qu'un moment de répit.

Quand le général avait-il fait cette révélation à Daniel ? Des semaines ?

C'était trop long.

Mais sa relation avec Pete…

- Vala ronfle ? dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle ne sourit pas. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- Allez venez, murmura-t-il en écartant légèrement les bras vers sa direction.

Son regard stupéfait le contempla quelques instants. L'invitation la fit se figer. Elle le regarda ainsi longtemps, tremblante de rage et de désespoir.

Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir. Elle avait trop mal. A cause de lui.

Mais elle en avait trop besoin, de ce lui.

La jeune femme fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et laissa ses bras l'entourer, le laissant la consoler du mal que lui-même lui faisait.

Elle était si faible.

- J'espère que tout ira bien, soupira finalement Daniel.

Il n'en était pas très sûr mais seul la suite le dirait.

- C'est pour me parler de Sam et du général que vous m'avez faite venir ici ? demanda Vala.

- Non, dit l'archéologue.

Et son visage se referma.

- Bien… Je vous écoute… murmura la jeune femme pour l'encourager.

- J'ai… réfléchi.

- Ah…

- Beaucoup…

- Et ?

Il soupira et la regarda.

- Nous avons un problème.

Vala ne répondit pas, glacée par son sérieux.

- Le problème, reprit-il doucement en baissant les yeux, c'est que je vous aime bien et que je pense que ça pourrait peut-être être plus. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que… vous changiez un peu de comportement, de… Enfin bref. Et…

- Et… ? dit-elle d'une voix asséchée.

- … Et je ne peux pas vous demander ça. Je ne veux pas que vous changiez… pour moi.

La jeune femme se figea de stupeur.

- Mais si moi je veux changer ?

- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Mais si, insista-t-elle. Je le peux très bien.

- Non, je ne veux pas que vous changiez pour moi.

Il posa sur elle un regard caressant et sourit légèrement.

- Je veux que vous restiez telle que vous êtes vraiment, comme ça, naturelle.

Elle le regarda sans le voir en sentant pour la première fois un étrange sentiment la poursuivre.

La douleur de s'être trompée.

Il afficha un sourire désolé, ouvrit doucement la baie vitrée et repartit dans le salon.

- Mais je ne suis pas naturelle, murmura Vala au vide qu'il avait laissé.

Daniel avançait lentement dans le salon, il regarda Teal'c assis désormais dans le canapé et attentif à l'émission de télévision qui continuait de crier divers slogans manipulateurs.

Il réalisa soudain que sa gorge était sèche et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y chercher un verre d'eau. Le silence qui en sortait le persuada qu'il n'y avait personne et il entra.

Il se figea instantanément.

Face à lui, le couple arrêta son étreinte et s'écarta.

Daniel les regardait sans comprendre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage soudain crispé de Jack puis sur celui douloureux de Sam.

- Pardon, dit l'archéologue sans réfléchir.

La jeune femme continua de le regarder un instant, comme si elle cherchait à lui communiquer quelque chose qui était ineffable puis elle partit précipitamment.

Daniel resta un temps à regarder le général O'Neill puis laissa sa colère prendre le dessus.

- Mais à quoi vous-jouez ? cria-t-il presque.

A suivre 


	8. Chapitre 7

7

_Pardon pour le retard… Mais vous commencez à avior l'habitude._

_Pardon encore pour ce registre si… enfin voilà. Ça n'était pas prévu mais aucune crainte, rien ne change quant à ce que j'ai pu dire auparavant (et certains feraient bien de relire ce que j'ai dit avant l'intro, ça m'évitera des commentaires affolés lol)_

**7. Comment éviter les disputes**

Where do we go ? I don't even know

- ça ne vous regarde pas, Daniel, répondit calmement Jack.

L'archéologue lança un coup d'oeil ahuri à son ami.

Il ne le comprenait plus. Pire. A cette seconde même, il le détestait.

- Pourquoi vous lui faites du mal comme ça ? ça vous plaît, vous ne lui en avez pas assez fait ?

Leurs regards noirs se fixèrent avec fureur.

Le général sembla prêt à dire quelque chose puis se ravisa, se contentant de passer lentement devant Daniel et, avant de partir, murmura avec une colère contenue :

- Vous ne savez rien.

Il survolait les esprits d'un regard pénétrant, plongeant en eux, tentant de comprendre leur motivation présente… Il sentait la joie inconsciente, l'interrogation, la peine.

L'incompréhension et la douleur.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent, protecteurs, sur le bleu. On lui renvoya un sentiment perdu et il partagea soudain la profonde tristesse de la jeune femme.

Puis elle reprit la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Vala.

Elle parlait mais elle ne savait trop comment ni pourquoi. C'était devenu un automatisme tel que réfléchir ne lui était même plus nécessaire. Les mots s'enchaînaient, étrangement cohérents alors que son esprit filait dans l'ailleurs.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait enfin, qu'elle changeait, lui ne voulait plus ?

Pourtant, elle le savait, c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Qu'elle change. Même s'il lui avait dit le contraire. C'était bien de lui ça, de ne plus vouloir, mais il le lui avait fait trop comprendre. C'était ce qu'il avait crié pendant tous ces derniers mois.

Ce n'était pas possible, et son habituelle bonne humeur ne perçait plus le brouillard opaque qui était tombé sur son assurance.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Qui elle était.

Elle avait trop joué.

Y avait-il donc quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Quelque chose qu'il aurait manqué ?

Non. Tout allait bien. Elle était là.

Enfin, pas encore... Mais cela viendrait.

Il suffisait qu'ils partent, et ils seraient ensemble.

_Vraiment_, ensemble.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout, même, pour être honnête. Pourtant il avait bien parlé, dit ce qu'il pensait. Dit le juste.

Mais il ne se sentait pas bien.

Elle lui manquerait.

…

Mais pourquoi pensait-il ainsi ? Elle n'était pas partie, elle était toujours là. Elle le serait toujours.

N'est ce pas ?

Les années passaient, il ne changeait pas. Il finirait comme il avait commencé.

Seul.

…

Non. Bien sûr que non.

…

Pourquoi lui manquait-elle alors qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas pour lui ?

- Allez, on y va… ? lâcha finalement Jack en évitant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le regard partagé de Daniel.

Tous les regards perdus convergèrent vers le sien et chacun pensa intérieurement que sortir, en effet, ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Vala finit par renvoyer la première un sourire encourageant au général et ils partirent vers les voitures.

- On en prend qu'une ? Ou deux ? On sera plus à l'aise ? demanda encore celui-ci en désignant les différents véhicules garrés sur le trottoir.

- Oui, deux serait mieux O'Neill, répondit Teal'c.

S'en suivit un étrange parcours dyssimétrique, chacun cherchant à éviter un autre, si ce n'était Teal'c qui, lui, ne savait juste pas comment perdre ce sentiment d'incertitude qui le prenait soudain.

- Carter ? appela Jack en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

- Sam ? lançait de son côté Daniel.

Elle voulait fuir pour ne pas retomber… Et en même temps… elle voulait rechercher le réconfort, fouiller au plus profond de leur relation, un reste de ce qui n'était plus.

Elle le voulait tellement, encore. Elle était en colère. Mais elle le voulait.

Elle ne connaissait que lui… Son histoire avec Peter le lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre. L'aimer lui suffisait. Se savoir aimée était une bénédiction.

Savoir qu'on l'avait perdue… était insupportable.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau et ses pas se perdirent à nouveau vers lui.

- Je viens avec vous, s'entendit dire Teal'c sans trop savoir comment cette idée lui était soudain venu.

Ne pouvant pas laisser Daniel tout seul – ou cherchant plutôt une excuse acceptable – Vala se dirigea lentement vers la voiture de location au volant de laquelle se trouvait déjà l'archéologue.

Le général dit qu'il montrerait le chemin, et il montra le chemin.

Les yeux sur la route, pour ne pas croiser la forme qui semblait s'effacer au fil des secondes à ses côtés. Respirer profondément, jusqu'à ressentir la présence rassurante de Teal'c derrière.

La jeune femme se demanda soudain si l'ancien jaffa entendait les battements irréguliers de son cœur malade.

Elle voulait tellement partir et en même temps tellement rester. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi… Elle sentait confusément que le besoin de _voir_ serait trop fort pour ne pas y succomber. Mais voir quoi ?

Sa tromperie ? Sa fuite ? Sa _mort_ ?

Pourquoi donc cette idée lui venait-elle maintenant ?

Elle était très pâle, pensa Jack en tournant le volant que ses doigts serraient inconsciemment trop fort. Elle n'avait plus cet éclat dans le regard qu'il lui avait vu revêtir quelques heures auparavant. Il ne se sentait plus aussi bien. Plus aussi sûr.

Sentiment étrange de vivre en dehors de soi et de se regarder tomber sans savoir pourquoi.

L'impression désagréable qui lui avait prise quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon s'épaissit jusqu'à l'emprisonner d'un voile de douleur indistinct.

Il pouvait presque voir, toucher, ce silence qui les séparait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression de comprendre déjà tout.

Et il n'aimait pas ça. L'impuissance.

Le silence des autres.

- Mais… commença-t-elle avant de refermer aussitôt la bouche.

Ses yeux clairs se concentrèrent sur la route, et il pria.

- Laissez-moi une chance au moins… reprit-elle en sentant l'aversion de l'archéologue à ses mots.

- Vala, soupira-t-il…

Et en même temps il avait envie de dire…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de dire ?

- C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, termina-t-elle en sachant qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas encore commencé.

Et il le savait.

Mais pas encore.

Quand les voitures se garrèrent, chacun senti le maître mot de cet après-midi :

libération. Finies les discussions closes, voilées ou silencieuses. L'air pur – enfin, plus ou moins – ne pouvait que leur être favorable pour oublier les trop quoi qui les occupaient. Pensaient-ils.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, se laissèrent conduire, équiper et entendre en souriant (enfin) le principe du jeu.

- On va vous lâcher chacune d'équipe dans vot' camp et puis après vous allez vous tirer dessus, annonça le responsable.

- ça me semble clair, commenta Jack sans que son ironie ne touche sa cible.

- Pour les couleurs, continua l'autre sans sourciller, j'ai rose, j'ai jaune, j'ai bleu. Qui veut quoi ?

- Rose ! lança aussitôt Vala en attrapant d'elle-même les deux lanceurs.

Le général attrapa celui qu'elle lui tendait avec un regard stupéfait.

Sam sourit malgré elle.

Elle le connaissait trop bien. Et en même temps, trop peu, semblait-il désormais.

- Et vous ? lui demandait-on.

- Hum… jaune ?

- Va pour le jaune. Bon alors pour le maniement des trucs…

- On peut pas lui dire qu'on est des militaires surentraînés ? murmura Vala à Daniel.

- Non, d'abord parce que vous, moi et Teal'c ne le sommes pas officiellement et puis… non.

- Oui, mieux vaut éviter de raconter que Teal'c est un ancien jaffa, il ne va pas être rassuré.

- Il va surtout pas comprendre.

- … Vous tirer, ça sort, c'est pas sorcier. Des questions ?

Silence.

- Non, finit par dire Teal'c.

- Bon, les roses vous venez avec moi, les jaunes avec lui, termina le responsable en désignant un de ses collègues.

Un rêve, peut-être ? se suggéra-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait sur le terrain irrégulier de la forêt dans laquelle on les amenait.

Non, c'était encore plus étrange. Et plus désagréable.

Comme si, plutôt, elle venait de se réveiller mais qu'elle dormait toujours.

- ça va ? lui demanda Daniel et il lui sembla que désormais ce serait la seule phrase que son ami chercherait à lui dire.

- Très bien, s'entendit-elle répondre dans un mensonge qui ne les trompaient pas.

Devant eux, on s'arrêta.

- Bon, vous voilà arrivés. Bon courage. L'infirmerie est là bas.

Un bras leur indiqua une vague destination à leur gauche puis disparut suivi de son propriétaire.

- Bien… déclara Daniel en saisissant son lanceur et, le pointant devant lui : que la fête commence.

Comme s'ils étaient heureux en cet instant.

- Vous avez une tactique ? demanda Vala à Jack.

- Non… Ou plutôt si, on tire sur tout ce qui bouge.

- ça me semble pas mal, approuva la jeune femme.

Ils avaient tous bien compris. Oui. Libération.

Et ils feraient comme si. Comme si rien ne dormait, comme si tout était "normal".

Les minutes qui suivirent ce firent dans le silence le plus complet. Chaque équipe observant soigneusement devant elle le moindre mouvement suspect tout en sachant pertinemment qu'en vérité, elle n'entendrait rien venir.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, en fait, dit Daniel en évitant une branche d'arbre un peu trop basse. Devant Jack (et il sentit se raidir Sam en entendant ce prénom), ça semblait très bien mais devant elle, ça ne l'était plus…

- ça me semble très bien à moi, commenta la jeune femme.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il y eut un silence puis…

- Pourquoi je me sens si mal alors ?

Un murmure qui disait tout mais n'expliquait rien.

- C'est pas juste, avec Teal'c, suffit qu'il nous regarde pour qu'on ait envie de se rendre.

Jack se tourna vers coéquipière avec un regard interrogateur.

- Comment avez-vous pu résister alors contre les goau'ld que vous avez côtoyés ? demanda-t-il en progessant tranquillement à travers les arbres et les buissons.

- Je les ai séduits bien sûr.

- Tous ?

- Faut pas exagérer y en avait pas tant que ça, dit-elle en levant les yeux ciel.

- Non, il n'était pas tous goau'ld…

- Ouais y avait aussi des jaffas.

Ce qu'il était facile pour deux masques hors pair de jouer la comédie.

- Et vous, reprit la jeune femme, vous en avez séduit beaucoup ?

- De quoi ? Des goa'ulds ?

- Moui, et des autres en gé…

Un tir fit taire tout le monde.

- Vous avez bien entendu quelque chose ?

- En effet Daniel Jackson.

- ça venait de la droite, annonça Sam en se tournant vers l'origine du bruit.

- Comme c'est pas nous…

- C'est eux, conclut Teal'c.

Ce qu'il était agréable de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- AIE !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? lâcha le général en revenant vers Vala.

- Je me suis pris une branche et ça a tiré tout seul ! expliqua cette dernière en se relevant difficilement à cause de son équipement.

- Ah c'est malin ils ont notre position maintenant !

Et en effet, des bruits très vagues de pas arrivaient derrière eux.

Confrontation.

- On sait que vous êtes là !

- Oh je vous en prie Daniel on est pas dans un film ! pesta O'Neill en se calant un peu plus contre l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était glissé, et à l'adresse de Vala : vous les voyez ?

La jeune femme hôcha la tête en guise de négation.

- Daniel Jackson, annoncez-vous toujours votre position lors d'un combat réel ? demanda innocemment Teal'c.

Sam sourit au jaffa accroupi non loin d'elle derrière un buisson.

- On peut bien s'amuser un peu, ça ressemble tellement à ce qu'on fait tous les jours, expliqua l'archéologue en scrutant un mouvement suspect face à lui.

- Daniel a raison, dit le colonel Carter.

Ils ne surent pas vraiment qui lança les hostilité le premier, mais ce qu'ils surent c'est que tout le monde tira partout et qu'ils rirent beaucoup sans pourtant en avoir l'envie première.

Vala courait dans tous les sens, étonnement suivie par Jack pendant que Daniel guidait "son" équipe par des remarques très "O'Neillienne" qui ne lui allaient pas du tout.

Il se passa ainsi plusieurs minutes de pur n'importe quoi quand soudain…

- Mince alors !

La voix éberluée de Daniel parvint jusqu'à Sam qui se replia en silence jusqu'à lui.

- Qu'est ce qui… ? demanda-t-elle.

- On a eu Teal'c ! cria la voix enjouée de Vala.

Et en effet, les yeux du colonel Carter se posèrent sur le corps de l'ancien jaffa allongé sur le sol et auréolé sur l'abdomen d'un magnifique jet rose très seyant.

Et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent tous à découvert. Sam et Daniel croisèrent les regards stupéfaits de Vala et Jack et personne ne pensa à tirer.

Teal'c était touché.

- ça vous va bien le rose, commenta Vala à l'adresse de celui-ci.

Ce dernier se releva et contempla la tâche sur son gilet.

- J'en doute Vala Mal Doran.

- Bon ba… vous êtes éliminé, vous avez perdu… déclara le général encore sous le choc.

Teal'c, touché !

- Je le sais, O'Neill.

Et il partit regagner l'entrée comme on le leur avait indiqué en cas d'élimination. Les quatres autres se regardèrent puis…

- Bon, on recule et on se reperd de vue, dit Jack. Sinon c'est pas drôle.

Car, oui, ils étaient là pour s'amuser.

Il s'était écoulé une bonne demie heure sans qu'aucun ne soit touché. Ils étaient trop bon, pensait Jack. Ils ont trop peur, pensait, sans trop y croire cependant, Daniel.

Une demie heure silencieuse qui avait permis à chacun de se recentrer sur leurs angoisses.

S'être trompé.

Avoir manqué.

Etre trop tard.

Etre perdue.

Une demie-heure qui conduisit Daniel à avouer donc, bien malgré lui :

- Je commence à croire que je me suis trompé.

Devant lui, Sam se retourna.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux qu'elle change, mais en même temps, je ne le veux pas. Et maintenant… je ne veux plus.

- C'est à dire ? l'encouragea la jeune femme qui ne pensa même pas à relever l'étrangeté de cette phrase.

- Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.

- Vous voyez quelqu'un en ce moment ? demanda soudain Vala.

Elle ne voulait plus s'entendre muettement réfléchir et penser aux histoires des autres lui faisait du bien.

- Pardon ?

- Ici, à Washington. Vous voyez quelqu'un ?

Vous trompez le colonel Carter ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

Les sourcils de Jack se froncèrent vers la jeune femme puis revinrent droit devant eux.

- Si elle partait, je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirais, expliqua finalement Daniel.

- Si elle partait… C'est à dire ?

- Oh, juste ailleurs. Si elle quittait le sgc.

- Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Après tout… Il n'y a rien qui la retient ici.

- Si, nous partageons la même cause, rappela Sam par automatisme.

Et elle commençait à en avoir marre de ça d'ailleurs.

- Non je veux dire… il n'y a _personne_ ici.

- Si, il y a vous, dit doucement la jeune femme.

Et elle savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, parce qu'il n'était pas capable de le dire.

- Il y _avait_, moi.

- Cette partie ne finira jamais, dit O'Neill au bout de plusieurs minutes de nouveau silence. Aucun de nous n'a envie de trouver les autres.

On se fuit, continua-t-il pour lui même. Et aussitôt une nouvelle question vint s'insinuer…

Pourquoi ?

Soudain un éclat blond attira son regard un peu plus loin devant lui, à sa gauche. Il plissa les yeux, et fut prêt à faire un geste pour arrêter Vala mais il se retint : les yeux de Sam croisaient les siens.

Et ils se regardèrent profondément.

Il n'aimait pas être ici, à attendre sans voir. Avoir perdu ne le dérangeait pas – bien que, quand même, comment s'était-il fait prendre ? – mais l'impression désagréable qui l'avait prise après le repas ne le quittait pas.

Il se passait quelque chose, chacun semblait conduit par une force jusqu'alors étrangère…

Les sentiments.

Terrassé, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait sentir si bien ce que la jeune femme tenta de lui faire comprendre en à peine une seconde.

Elle partait.

Elle suivait lentement Daniel progresser entre les arbres et sentait que, comme elle, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à trouver les autres. L'opportunité de s'éloigner un temps de Vala soulageait l'archéologue sans comprendre qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus facilement dans ce qu'il fuyait… Le regret.

Mais elle-même également devait bien admettre que, tout comme son ami, être loin du général lui était bénéfique. Car elle voulait réfléchir, elle en avait besoin.

Elle devait bien savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Etait-ce une erreur de croire, très loin, qu'elle avait encore une chance ? Ils avaient fui, il était parti… Elle voulait revenir.

Mais il était évident qu'elle devait repartir… Le poids de ce passé que le général avait mis tant de temps à alléger était revenu, il fallait bien se faire une raison. Elle-même, avec Pete, n'avait pu oublier Jack. Elle n'avait pas sa place, et semblait ne l'avoir jamais eu… Pourtant…

Un éclair passa devant ses yeux.

Elle fut soudain face à face avec son regard sombre. Et elle ne le supporta pas.

Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu. Une seconde plus tard, elle comprit qu'elle devait partir.

Vraiment.

Elle ruminait.

Cela lui arrivait souvent, mais cette fois-ci, c'était… "pour de vrai".

Elle se sentait perdue. Inconfortablement humaine. Et c'était bien nouveau comme sensation. Il lui semblait désormais évident qu'elle avait joué toute sa vie, avec tout et n'importe qui parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas la réalité. Parce qu'elle voulait être _autre chose_.

Mais Daniel, lui, ne voulait pas de cette autre chose, il la voulait elle.

Mais elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Elle ne l'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais su.

Assis sur le muret, à l'orée de la forêt, Teal'c observait le silence. Il aurait encore mieux aimé entendre des tirs…

- Tout va bien avec Daniel ? demanda soudain Jack qui ne parvenait plus à effacer le regard bleu de Sam de son visage.

Vala s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

_Parce que je veux penser à autre chose_.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait "quelque chose"…

- Oui, mais ça ne vous regarde pas.

« Oui ».

- Daniel est mon ami.

La jeune femme le regarda soudain avec des yeux vifs.

- J'ai comme l'impression que cette affirmation ne l'est pas tant que ça.

- Pardon ?

Vala soupira, consciente qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à laisser libre court à la colère sourde qui c'était enracinée depuis sa conversation avec Daniel et reprit :

- Je veux dire qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas dites, et beaucoup d'autres qui ne sont pas sûres.

Un coup d'œil blanc vers le sien.

- Pardon ? répéta Jack qui inconsciemment baissa le lanceur qu'il avait jusqu'à alors tenu en joue, par automatisme.

- Tout ce week end sonne… faux. Vous ne le sentez pas ?

Si, plus que tout. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- On est tous là, en dehors de la base, on se retrouve et on n'a finalement rien à se dire, ou à partager… On est libre. Trop libre.

- Continuez, lui intima O'Neill en comprenant que la jeune femme ressentait, étrangement, la même chose que lui.

- On est sorti de notre cadre. On a rien d'autre à penser si ce n'est à nous. Et vous, vous ne savez pas le faire. Moi, je ne pense qu'à moi bien sûr (et en disant cela, elle savait, qu'en réalité, c'était faux) mais vous… Il y a Daniel qui dit tout ce qu'il n'aurait dû jamais dire, et puis il y a Sam qui…

- Carter ? la coupa-t-il.

Le regard noir de Vala retomba sur lui.

Cette habitude de n'utiliser que ce nom, écartant ainsi un peu plus Sam de lui et de sa réalité était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, elle, qui se battait constamment pour être reconnue.

- Continuez, Carter ? la rappela

Il sentait soudain que de cette incompréhension et de ces non dits, la jeune femme en avait parfaitement conscience. Et peut-être même plus, avait l'explication.

- Sam découvre ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû découvrir, déclara finalement Vala.

Il y avait sa propre amertume contre Daniel, celle qui naissait envers le général pour faire souffrir Sam…

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Vala inspira lentement, calmement. Elle ne se posa même pas la question sur son droit de dévoiler ce qu'elle savait.

Ils étaient tous bien loin des convenances…

Ils étaient libres.

- Sam sait pour votre ex-femme.

Le général prit une expression stupéfaite et cligna, bêtement, plusieurs fois des paupières avant de répéter :

- Mon ex-femme ?

- Daniel lui a tout dit. Et elle a vu le mot.

Et comme Jack ne réagissait pas…

- … Sam sait que vous êtes retourné avec Sara.

Assis à même le sol, Sam et Daniel se regardaient sans trop se voir.

- On a bien tout fichu en l'air, dit enfin l'archéologue. On n'est vraiment pas à notre place ici. On aurait mieux fait de rester à la base, à continuer nos mission, à nous oublier… On est pas doué pour la vraie vie.

S'en pouvoir le retenir, un sourire passa sur le visage du colonel Carter, il était amer.

- ça c'est vrai.

- Jack vous a caché des choses et moi j'en ai trop dit à Vala. Dans tous les cas, nous ne sommes pas doués pour parler.

- Daniel…

Un sourire amer, aussi, sur son visage à lui..

- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude c'est tout.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- ça va vous ? demanda-t-il une énième fois.

Sam regarda les yeux clairs de son ami et inspira doucement.

- Non.

- Je ne suis pas du tout avec Sara. Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue. C'est stupide !

- Daniel a dit à Sam que vous aviez quelqu'un ici, et comme elle a vu le…

- Mais non je n'ai personne, enfin, balaya-t-il avec désinvolture. La seule personne que « j'ai » c'est Carter.

- Ah ça, c'est pas ce qu'elle croit… répliqua Vala.

- Mais pourquoi Daniel lui a dit ça ? se mit-il cette fois en colère.

- C'est vous qui lui avez dit.

- Mais j'ai menti, dit-il comme une évidence.

A suivre

« Où allons-nous ? Je ne le sais même pas », Keane, A Bad Dream


	9. Chapitre 8

_Concernant le chapitre précédent, tout était voulu et recherché… Je ne me suis pas révélée soudainement comme quelqu'un qui écrivait des trucs incompréhensibles, c'était fait exprès _

_Et j'ai adoré écrire ça comme ça lol._

**8. Comment marquer des points auprès du sexe opposé**

**Début du flashback**

Le général O'Neill sourit au téléphone alors qu'il le reposait.

Elle allait bien. Elle était une nouvelle fois revenue.

Il hocha lentement la tête et partit vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir.

Elle allait bien.

Il était en train d'éteindre la lumière lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Perplexe, il se leva, se dirigea vers le vieux téléphone fixe et décrocha.

- Ouais ?

- Jack, c'est Daniel.

Un léger sourire glissa sur les lèvres en entendant la voix familière.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça valait pas le coup que je me relève, grogna-t-il cependant.

- Je vous appelle parce que vous ne le faites pas.

- C'est une bonne excuse… mais c'est pas suffisant.

- Vous me manquez, ça vous ça comme « excuse » ?

- Ouais, c'est pas mal.

Jack sourit à nouveau.

- Comment ça va alors à Washington ? lui demanda Daniel.

- ça va bien.

Plus que bien, pensa-t-il. Il avait encore eu la preuve qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Pour eux.

Elle était heureuse. Il était loin mais, elle était heureuse…

- Pas trop de responsabilités ?

- Pfff si vous saviez ! On dirait qu'ils attendent tous que je prenne les décisions et que je leur sorte des solutions miracles de ma casquette !

- ça doit sûrement être parce que vous êtes le commandant…

- Ah oui, sans doute oui…

Son sourire ne quittait plus son visage. Tout allait si bien, maintenant. Et ce n'était que le début, une première étape.

Chaque chose à la fois.

- Enfin le travail vous plaît ? répliqua l'archéologue.

- J'ai un chouette bureau ! Plus grand que celui que j'avais au SGC !

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes parti ? rebondit Daniel en se redressant.

Amusé, Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Même le caractère têtu et borné de son ami n'arriverait pas à le toucher ce soir.

Il avait encore le son de sa voix à son oreille.

- C'est une des raisons, en effet… J'aime bien avoir de l'espace, pour me balader. Ça me détend.

- Là-bas aussi vous arpentez les couloirs les mains dans les poches ?

- Nan, je peux pas. Je suis le _commandant_, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Au SGC aussi vous étiez le commandant, et pourtant vous déambuliez souvent dans les couloirs, remarqua ce dernier.

Il attendit un peu, le temps de trouver une réplique pertinente.

- Arf, je savais bien que c'était une pub. Non, monsieur, je ne suis pas intéressé par des caleçons vibrants.

Elle était bonne celle-là !

- Jack ! Vous vous moquez de moi ? tempêta légèrement son ami au bout du fil.

- Non, j'essaie de vous faire comprendre d'arrêter votre propagande, expliqua Jack d'une voix sérieuse cette fois.

Il fallait bien que Daniel arrête. Il ne l'appelait pas encore pour ça ? Il ne reviendrait pas. Bon sang, il n'en avait aucune envie maintenant ! Il pouvait être avec elle !

- Je tente ma chance, je ne peux pas ?

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Parce que _je ne reviendrai pas_.

- Vous êtes borné, lui répondit-on après quelques secondes.

- Non, c'est vous.

- Ah non, c'est vous.

- Non, c'est vous.

- Jack !

Le général sourit. Daniel lui avait manqué.

- Jack, pourquoi vous êtes parti ?

Il soupira.

Pour Carter, Daniel, pour Carter. Pour Sam.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. C'était trop tôt. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour s'apprendre et… Daniel n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un as de la discrétion.

- Daniel, Daniel. C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez depuis mon arrivée ici, un peu de gentillesse, je vous en prie, pour votre vieil ami.

- Vous auriez pu m'appeler vous !

- ça m'aurait épargné votre sermon ?

- Probablement pas, avoua le docteur Jackson après un temps de réflexion.

- Et bien, voilà.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes digérèrent l'échange qui venait de se produire.

- Pourquoi vous êtes parti ? répéta Daniel, visiblement décidé à ne pas abandonner si vite.

- Vous êtes parti vous aussi.

- Faux.

- Ah non, désolé.

L'archéologue soupira.

- Je suis parti parce que je voulais avancer. Ce n'était plus pareil. C'est _vous_ qui êtes parti le premier.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour faire de même.

- Sam aussi est partie, se défendit Daniel.

O'Neill ne répondit pas.

- Vous voyez, continua son ami.

- Carter avait besoin de partir, décréta Jack.

- Et vous aussi ?

Il soupira à nouveau et tenta de garder son calme. Mentir à son ami ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était essentiel que personne ne soit au courant. Ils n'étaient pas si libres que ça et puis…

Cela n'appartenait qu'à eux, non ?

- Je voulais avancer, comme vous, lâcha-t-il.

- Et ça fonctionne ? demanda Daniel, sceptique et presque sarcastique.

- Pas mal oui, avoua O'Neill en souriant légèrement.

Ils n'avaient jamais autant avancé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûrs d'avoir le bon choix. Ils avaient trouvé la solution.

Ils allaient enfin être ensemble.

- Pourquoi vous êtes parti ? répéta une troisième fois le docteur Jackson.

- Daniel, bon sang, lâchez moi les boots !

Le désir de faire comprendre à Daniel qu'il se trompait mêlé à l'exaspération de ne rien pouvoir dire commençait à le tirailler.

Si son ami continuait… il s'énerverait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire taire.

Et il ne voulait pas lui mentir encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

- Non, Jack, non !

- écoutez… dit O'Neill. Je suis désolé si je suis parti un peu vite et si j'ai semblé ne pas avoir de raisons suffisantes. Mais sachez que j'en avais.

Il cédait un bout de terrain sans toutefois être à découvert et il espérait que Daniel s'arrêterait là.

- Comme ? réagit Jackson, son ton légèrement adouci.

- Comme…

Silence.

- … L'altitude.

- L'altitude ? s'étonna Daniel.

- J'en avais marre d'être enfermé six pieds sous terre, ici au moins on a des fenêtres !

C'était stupide comme excuse, mais il n'avait trouvé que ça.

Il imagina le sourire de Sam en l'entendant.

- Jack…

- Des fe-nê-tres, Daniel ! Vous rappelez-vous au moins que ça existe ?

- Jack, vous vous moquez encore de moi !

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même.

- Je l'avoue, oui. Faut m'excuser, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait…

- Vous aviez qu'à m'appeler.

- Rooo Daniel, bon d'accord, c'est vrai, j'aurai dû. Mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Comme vous le dites si bien, je suis le commandant.

- Vous pourriez au moins appeler Sam, ça lui ferait plaisir.

Il savait que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il l'appelait toutes les semaines ! Il le ferait même tous les jours, toutes les heures, s'il le pouvait…

- Elle vous a dit ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais ça se devine. Elle est si… triste.

- Non, c'est faux, réagit-il aussitôt en fronçant cependant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne la voyez pas !

Si, il le savait. Il entendait encore son rire toute à l'heure lorsqu'il lui avait raconté la dernière frasque de son assistant. Il entendait encore leurs murmures maladroits.

_Vous me manquez._

_Vous aussi, Sam._

Il avait fermé les yeux et il l'avait imaginée là, avec lui.

- Vous l'appelez, elle ? relançait Daniel.

- Non, dit O'Neill après un instant.

Le mensonge. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. C'était stupide mais ils ne voulaient pas encore que l'on sache. C'était leurs amis, oui mais… Ils avaient attendu si longtemps en silence… Et puis, il y avait toujours la possibilité que ça ne "marche" pas.

Un sourire passa sur son visage à cette pensée. Aucun d'eux n'était dupe.

- Pourquoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous être trop occupé… Pas pour Sam, quand même.

- J'ai beaucoup de chats à fouetter, se justifia le général.

- Pardon ? On parle de Sam, Jack, de _Sam_.

- Oui, j'ai compris Daniel.

- Si au moins… commença ce dernier. Si au moins vous étiez parti pour elle.

Jack se tut. Comment s'en sortir face à ça ?

Il avait tenté de mentir le moins possible, répondant adroitement aux questions mais son ami ne lui laissait malheureusement pas le choix.

Il devrait dire à Sam que Daniel se posait trop de questions. Là comme ça, ça paraissait un peu de la "paranoïa" mais ils avaient travaillé dur pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

C'était essentiel, malheureusement.

- C'est vrai. Vous à Washington, elle ici… Bien sûr, vous êtes loin mais… parfois il n'y a que la distance qui peut réunir deux personnes… continuait l'archéologue. Jack, vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il était peut être temps ?

- Temps de quoi, Daniel ? répondit calmement O'Neill.

- Temps de faire avancer les choses. Enfin Jack, ne me forcez pas à dire ce que nous savons tous les deux ! Ce que _tout le monde_ sait !

- Que quoi ? Que la Terre est ronde ? Daniel enfin, ça fait parti des vérités générales qui…

- Jack ! cria presque Daniel.

Le général ferma les yeux alors qu'il comprenait soudain que son ami souffrait de la situation.

- Jack, pour l'amour du ciel, de toute la Terre, de… de ce que vous voulez ! Dites-lui ! Dites le lui !

- Dire quoi Daniel ? A qui ? répliqua Jack.

- Dites à Sam ! Dites à Sam que vous l'aimez !

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir rassurer Daniel. Lui dire la vérité et entendre la réaction de ce dernier…

Un sourire passa sur son visage à cette pensée.

Mais que dire ?

- Vous savez Daniel, l'avantage d'être commandant, c'est de donner des ordres et de ne pas en recevoir… Daniel, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Vous savez… les choses ne sont pas toujours comme nous croyons qu'elles sont…

Il aurait aimé que son ami comprenne sans qu'il n'ait à dire quoique ce soit.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je veux dire, que parfois… on peut se tromper.

- De quoi ? Je ne vous suis pas…

Jack hésita à poursuivre.

- Vous avez parlé à Sam ? C'est ça ? Vous lui avez déjà dit ? Oui, c'est… c'est pour ça que vous êtes parti ! Mais bien sûr ! Vous êtes parti pour vous éloigner de Sam ! Et comme ça, vous n'êtes plus sous la même chaîne de commandement… !

Touché.

- Daniel, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… objecta O'Neill.

- Vous êtes plus tranquille et donc… et donc… Oui, bien sûr ! En fait vous me menez en bateau… Et ça vous plaît !

La joie de l'archéologue était touchante.

- Daniel, tout ne tourne pas autour de vous…

- Vous êtes parti pour pouvoir être avec elle… mais vous êtes trop bête pour l'avouer !

- Hey oh !

- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte que c'est ce que tout le monde attend ? Vous êtes désespérant, vraiment ! Vous avez trop l'habitude de vous cacher… Mais c'est fini maintenant, il va bien falloir que vous sortiez de votre tanière. Vous n'allez pas rester à Washington ! Vous êtes trop loin ! Vous allez revenir, ça aussi, c'est prévu dans le plan ?

Tout le monde ?

- Ecoutez Daniel… commença O'Neill en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai déjoué votre plan, sourit l'interpellé, je vous ai eu Jack. Avouez-le ! Quand je vais dire à Teal'c que… lui qui a toujours refusé de parier. Il va s'en mordre les doigts !

Tout le monde… Teal'c…

Tout allait trop vite. Lui était loin mais Sam non… Il y avait déjà bien assez de rumeurs qui circulaient à la base, bien assez de paris… Rien n'allait s'arranger.

Peut-être exagérait-il, peut-être avait-il un peu trop peur pour si peu mais…

Des années, des années… Ils voulaient prendre leur temps. Ils voulaient, égoïstement, être tranquilles. N'était-ce pas normal ?

Le général prit une profonde inspiration.

- Daniel… vous vous trompez là…

- Je me trompe ?

- Oui.

Il y eut à nouveau un très long silence.

- Je ne suis pas avec Carter, décréta finalement Jack en fermant les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec Sam ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui.

- Mais… mais vous l'envisagez ? N'est ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez être parti que pour ça !

La déception de Daniel était palpable. Il pouvait presque voir son regard perdu.

- Daniel…

- Enfin Jack, si personne n'y a pensé c'est parce que ça semble trop extraordinaire mais en réalité c'est que tout le monde espère !

- Arrêtez avec ce « tout le monde ».

O'Neill soupira avant de reprendre :

- Je ne suis pas avec Carter. Je suis… avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pardon ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris de ses propres paroles. Il avait sorti ça comme ça, sans réfléchir. L'instinct de protection avait pris le dessus.

Il s'agissait d'un mensonge effronté, mais c'était la meilleure couverture.

- Je suis à Washington Daniel, laissez Carter en paix, voulez-vous… Je suis loin. Trop loin.

Puisqu'il avait commencé, autant continuer. Son ami comprendrait plus tard pourquoi il avait dû mentir.

Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas encore le dire, parce qu'après tout il ne s'était encore rien passé et parce qu'il avait bêtement eu peur.

- Quoi ? Mais… balbutia l'archéologue, ahuri.

- Je vois quelqu'un, ici, à Washington, compléta définitivement Jack.

- Ce n'est pas possible…

Non, en effet. Daniel le connaissait décidément trop bien.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que « tout le monde » veut ? Mais peut être que j'en ai marre moi de ce « tout le monde », peut être que je ne suis pas aussi « bête » que j'en ai l'air, fit-il simulant la colère.

- Jack enfin… glissa Jackson, stupéfait du changement de ton de son ami.

Il était visiblement bon acteur.

Il aurait préféré ne pas l'être autant…

- Il faut passer à autre chose, Daniel. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et faites-en de même, vous et votre « tout le monde ».

Jack attendit un peu, espérant presque que l'archéologue se rebelle une énième fois. Il n'était pas sûr de garder le même discours.

Mais Daniel ne répondit rien et le général finit par raccrocher en se disant que celui-ci ne donnerait pas autant d'importance à ce qu'il lui avait dit et qu'il finirait par l'oublier.

**Fin du flashback**

Et il s'était trompé, pensa Jack en se perdant dans le regard de Vala.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il… enfin. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait lui répéter, déclara-t-il finalement.

- A vrai dire, ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il a juste été "encouragé" par votre comportement envers Sam… Il a voulu la protéger.

Le général sourit.

- Moi aussi, dit-il doucement, simplement.

Vala resta un instant à observer son visage puis reprit :

- Enfin bon, il ne vous reste plus qu'à rétablir la vérité et tout finira bien !

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupira O'Neill en un demi-sourire.

- Oh voyons, un grand général comme vous ! le taquina la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour parler. J'agis, moi.

- Et bien agissez : parlez.

Il la regarda en silence.

- Il faut que je parle à Sam, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, approuva Vala en hochant la tête.

- Et à Daniel.

- Laissez, ça, je m'en charge.

- Vraiment ?

- Moui, c'est mon affaire ça, Daniel !

Ils se sourirent.

- Bon et bien allons-y, finit par dire Jack.

Daniel et Sam avaient fini par rejoindre Teal'c. Le visage figé, les deux amis, côté à côté, se taisaient. Ils relevèrent la tête en entendant des bruits de pas venant vers eux. Jack fut le premier à arriver.

- Bon, vous avez perdu, dit-il, sans chaleur toutefois.

L'urgence le prenait subitement. Il sentait désormais la panique sourdre de la jeune femme, la détresse qui l'oppressait. Son regard ne brillait plus.

Et il n'avait rien vu. Stupidement, rien vu.

Daniel lui renvoya un coup d'œil glacial qui ne le surprit pas.

- On rentre, j'ai faim ! annonça Vala qui venait d'arriver.

Sentant le malaise, elle saisit l'archéologue sous le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- Teal'c ! appela-t-elle.

Etrangement, l'ancien jaffa se laissa commander et suivi ses amis.

Le colonel Carter se levait pour faire de même.

- Sam…

Sa voix grave la frappa en plein cœur. Elle s'immobilisa, le front baissé, paralysée par la surprise de son murmure chaud.

Et il posa une main sur son bras.

Elle ferma les yeux, à nouveau ce sentiment de faiblesse et de colère mêlée la saisit.

- Il faut que je… qu'on parle.

Il n'avait pas osé la tutoyer. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression, dans ce décor de nuit tombante, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le faire. Il y avait trop de non-dits entre eux, décidément. Il voulait les éclater, les faire tomber mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Non. Ils n'y arrivaient pas.

- Pas besoin, je sais déjà tout, articula Sam en continuant à baisser son regard.

- Non, tu ne sais rien.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun mal. Il ressentait comme un soupçon de colère contre elle pour qu'elle ait pu croire qu'il irait la tromper si facilement. N'avait-elle donc pas conscience… ?

Non. Visiblement, non.

Ce « tu » sec la glaça. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'être en face du général O'Neill, tout partait, décidément.

La main sur son bras se resserra, la força à relever la tête. Il ne pouvait pas parler, muettement, il lui criait de le regarder.

Le bleu lui indiqua de continuer.

- Daniel a menti. Enfin non, c'est moi qui aie menti.

Elle ne disait rien, elle le regardait. Et c'était tout.

Il ne lisait pas en elle, à ce moment précis.

- Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille… Tu comprends ?

A nouveau ce « tu », mais plus caressant. Bien plus.

Doucement, elle retira son bras de son emprise et se rassit sur le petit muret. Désormais, il la dominait de toute sa stature, et il se sentait ridiculement petit.

- Je lui ai juste dit que je voyais quelqu'un ici, c'est tout.

- C'était quand ? dit-elle enfin sans le regarder.

- Je ne sais pas… quelques semaines…

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

Il se rentra intérieurement dans son étiquette d'ancien supérieur.

- Je l'ai oublié, Carter. C'est tout. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous le dirait.

Il y eut un silence puis la jeune femme leva enfin son visage vers lui.

- D'accord.

Et comme elle ne disait plus rien, il fut pris d'un doute :

- Vous me croyez ?

Elle sembla respirer plus profondément puis ses yeux vinrent s'accrocher aux siens :

- Oui.

Côte à côte. Ils se taisaient. Ils n'étaient plus eux. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait soudain plus rien qui les unissait. Non, plus rien.

Il ne ressentait rien, à ce moment précis. Il la regardait et puis… il ne voyait rien.

Elle se sentait seule. Il était là, « il », mais non, elle se sentait seule. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, à cette minute précise, qui les séparait d'une distance infinie, irréelle.

Ils ne se connaissaient plus.

De longues secondes passèrent, il la regardait, toujours, ne comprenant pas ce silence, et comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Des inconnus.

Puis, soudain, il comprit.

Il saisit brusquement sa main et la fit venir à lui, de toutes ses forces. Pour qu'elle ne puisse même pas résister. Pour que leur enveloppe de non-dits arrête de les séparer.

Ne revienne pas s'immiscer entre eux.

- C'est moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il n'était plus maître de ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Avec elle.

Mais il le fallait, il fallait briser tout ça, il fallait qu'ils soient eux.

Si, ils se connaissaient.

- Sam… continua-t-il à appeler contre sa joue.

Alors, enfin, il sentit ses doigts s'accrocher à sa veste et son corps se rapprocher du sien. Le plus près possible.

Et, enfin, les sanglots. Ses épaules, son ventre, sa poitrine, tout se secouait contre lui. Elle était en train d'abandonner. De se révéler.

Le masque des apparences tombait.

- J'ai cru que… balbutia-t-elle contre son cou.

- Je sais… Je suis désolé…

Il aurait pu s'excuser des heures, il aurait pu parler, aussi, des heures… Il ne sentait plus ce froid militaire entre eux.

D'ailleurs ce mot, « militaire », n'avait plus aucun sens.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux dans ses cheveux blonds et respira son parfum.

Il ne voulait plus la quitter. Plus jamais.

Elle se calma lentement contre lui. Ils ne pensaient même plus à leurs amis qui les attendaient. Ils n'existaient pas dans cette réalité.

La joue humide de la jeune femme se releva contre lui et il embrassa ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il voulait l'enfouir en lui, très loin, pour qu'elle disparaisse au creux de son cœur. De son corps.

Oui, c'était très bête venant de Jack O'Neill mais voilà, ce n'était plus lui.

Leur intimité naissante se brisa en eux. En des milliers de gestes et de saveurs. Là, contre l'autre, ils se découvraient. Elle se retrouva contre le mur, coincée sous cet amour qu'elle ne supposait pas si fort. Mais tout le lui criait, ses mains pressant son dos, sa langue ondulant contre la sienne, son front oppressant le sien.

Oui, la faire disparaître.

- Mince, ne trouva qu'à dire Daniel en jetant un regard perdu à Vala.

Elle le regardait avec un mélange de colère et de douceur, devant son visage sincèrement étonné.

- En fait, j'aurai jamais cru que… qu'ils se mettraient ensemble. Vraiment je… je n'y croyais pas, en fait.

- Ah oui ? répliqua-t-elle, doucement sarcastique.

- Oui, répondit-il avec un sérieux d'une gravité soudaine. Je viens de me rendre compte que… je n'y croyais pas.

Sous cet aveu, Vala rabaissa son triomphe dominateur et fronça les sourcils.

Il continuait.

- Je ne pensais que, eux seuls, parviendraient à assumer tout ça. Je veux dire, tout ce qu'ils ressentent…

- Ce que vous pensez qu'ils ressentent, le reprit-elle.

- Oui…

Elle sourit. L'observa. Puis dit :

- Vous vous trompiez. C'est bien plus que ça.

Son souffle écrasait ses cheveux. Elle souriait contre son pull, incapable de lâcher ses hanches.

C'était eux. C'était elle. Et c'était lui. Et elle voulait le découvrir.

Puis, soudain, alors qu'il déposait un énième baiser sur son front, elle se rappela.

- Et Sara ? murmura-t-elle.

Il se redressa contre son corps fin, baissa la tête pour croiser son regard.

_**A suivre**_

_Bon je suppose que ce chapitre peut surprendre, du point de vue de son style, de sa résolution, mais voilà, à moi, il me plaît…_

_Et c'est rare quand quelque chose que j'ai écris me plaît lol !_

_Les longs discours hein… _

_J'espère vous avoir fait comprendre ma vision des choses, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, parce que oui, c'est pas fini, même si de la manière dont je parle là, on dirait bien le contraire _


	10. Chapitre 9

__

Je ne sais plus si je l'ai fait donc dans le doute et dans la flemme d'aller regarder les autres chapitres, je remercie ici ma nouvelle bêta lectrice Olivia ^^

_(hum, mais vous pouvez lui en vouloir un peu – en plus de m'en vouloir à moi d'avoir mis longtemps – parce qu'elle avait oublié de m'envoyer le mail pour dire que c'était ok pour publier de chapitre…)_

**9. Comment ****exprimer**** des sentiments ****délicats**

- Plus tard.

Il s'éloigna doucement et la laissa dans l'inconnu.

* * *

_Il paraissait plus grand. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement blanchis et la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front c'était creusée. Les mains dans les poches, il l'observait de ses yeux sombres et pénétrants._

_En souriant._

_Jack O'Neill souriait._

_- Sara ? l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle restait silencieuse._

* * *

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, disait pour la énième fois Daniel Jackson au rétroviseur face à lui.

- Alors quel est le problème ? bougonna le général O'Neill, au volant.

- … Je ne sais pas.

Jack roula des yeux et attrapa le sourire de Sam à ses côtés.

- Arrêtez de penser Daniel et agissez, dit-il.

L'archéologue fut prêt de répliquer mais préféra se taire.

Il n'avait plus rien à dire désormais. Aussi se contenta-t-il de répéter : « Je ne sais pas ».

Le colonel Carter se tourna vers son ami.

- Je crois que la situation délicate avec Vala résulte d'un problème plus général.

- Vous croyez ?

La jeune femme hocha, tristement, la tête.

- Je crois que vous reportez sur Vala tous les refus que vous ne voulez pas assumer. Je crois… que vous avez peur.

Ses yeux bleus contrits plongèrent sur Daniel. Il soupira silencieusement et murmura : « Je crois aussi ».

- Je voudrais que tout s'arrête, en fait. Qu'il n'y est plus personne. Plus rien. Savoir enfin ce que je veux vraiment, et pas… pas…

- Ce que les autres veulent ? murmura Jack en lui jetant un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur.

- Non. Pas… rester enfermé derrière mes propres barrières.

- C'est profond ça, Daniel.

- Et pourtant je n'ai jamais été aussi superficiel.

- J'aurais préféré chinois.

- Ah, Daniel vous n'allez pas recommencer ! grogna Jack face à lui. Tenez Teal'c, prenez mon reste de frites.

Le jaffa s'empara du carton rouge en inclinant la tête.

- Moi j'aime beaucoup, déclara Vala en mordant dans son second hamburger. On a vraiment l'air de gens normaux.

Et c'était justement leur objectif en venant dîner ici.

- Parce qu'on ne l'est pas ? demanda Daniel en jetant un regard dénué d'appétit à son dessert glacé.

- Hum, pas vraiment non, articula la jeune femme entre deux bouchées.

- On se croirait au mess, commenta Jack. Enfin, le gelée en moins…

A ses côtés, Sam sourit en croisant son regard.

- Alors Teal'c, vous aimez ? reprit-il.

- Tout à fait O'Neill.

- ça m'étonne de vous, réagit le colonel Carter. Je pensais que vous préféreriez la "vraie" nourriture.

Le jaffa haussa un sourcil, étonné.

- Par « vraie nourriture », vous voulez dire celle du mess Sam ? demanda judicieusement Daniel.

- Du moment que ça se mange, n'est ce pas Teal'c ?

- Tout à fait O'Neill, répondit l'intéressé.

Ils terminèrent leurs repas et sortirent à la nuit tombée.

- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda le docteur Jackson alors qu'ils traversaient le parking pour rejoindre leurs voitures.

- Hum, je ne sais pas… Quelqu'un a une idée ? demanda Vala en regardant les autres.

- Moi, j'en ai une… murmura pour lui-même Jack.

Pour lui-même vraiment ?

Marchant juste derrière le général, Sam l'entendit clairement et le vit lui jeter un regard.

- J'aimerais faire quelque chose de fou, lança Vala à Daniel.

- De « fou » ?

- Oui, j'aimerais faire une folie !

- Vous n'en faites déjà pas assez ? lui renvoya l'archéologue.

- Méfiez-vous ou c'est sur vous que je vais jeter mon dévouloir.

- Ouh, j'ai peur !

- Il y avait quoi dans leurs hamburgers ? demanda Jack à la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Probablement une substance illicite non identifiée, sourit Sam.

- On devrait peut-être les ramener directement à l'hôtel…

- ça serait plus prudent, en effet, continua-t-elle en sentant qu'il cherchait à l'amener quelque part.

- Et après on pourrait…

- Jack, dites-lui vous que je suis gay !

Le général se figea et se retourna vers son ami.

- Pardon ?

- N'importe quoi ! jeta Vala en secouant la tête.

- Peut-être serait-il judicieux de rentrer à l'hôtel, proposa Teal'c en cachant un sourire.

- Je crois oui. Teal'c, vous ramenez Daniel et Vala, je m'occupe de Carter.

- Mais… dit cette dernière surprise par sa rapidité.

- Ne discutez pas. Je vous enlève.

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et lui fit signe de monter. Elle partit le rejoindre sur le siège passager et l'entendit rajouter aux autres :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas si elle ne rentre pas !

* * *

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit._

_- J'ai besoin de te parler. _

_- Il y a un problème ? C'est encore à propos de ton travail ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que des évènements lui revenaient en mémoire._

_- Non, rassure-toi._

_Elle le regarda._

_- Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure…_

_Il lui envoya un sourire doux et désigna la route derrière lui._

_- On marche un peu ?_

* * *

Le général O'Neill ouvrit, alluma la lumière et la laissa passer devant. Elle fit quelques pas pendant qu'il refermait la porte.

Voilà, elle y était.

- Madame, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, je vais prendre votre veste… dit Jack en faisant une légère révérence.

Elle sourit devant ce qu'elle savait être de la nervosité et ôta le vêtement.

- C'est mademoiselle… répliqua Sam en lui donnant.

- Pour l'instant, murmura-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle ne put l'empêcher, son cœur se retourna.

Oh oui, elle y était.

- Toutes mes affaires sont à l'hôtel, dit-elle, nerveuse, et incapable de supporter le silence.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je doute que vous ayez besoin d'un pyjama pour cette nuit…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sentit confusément ses joues rougir d'anticipation.

D'un geste il la conduit vers le salon.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il alors qu'elle prenait place sur le canapé.

- Hum, non merci.

- Bon, ba je vais me soûler tout seul alors, réplique-t-il, faussement déçu. Je reviens, je vais chercher une bière… Vous ne bougez pas hein ?

Elle sourit.

- ça ne risque pas mon général… Jack.

- « Mon général Jack » ? J'aime bien…

Il disparut dans la cuisine et la jeune femme respira profondément.

Elle était nerveuse. Nerveuse. Nerveuse.

Mais elle était…

- Me revoilà ! lança-t-il en s'asseyant rapidement dans le fauteuil face à elle. Je vous ai manqué ?

- Enormément, sourit-elle.

… Heureuse.

- Alors ça va être dur pour vous de repartir demain… dit-il en observant son visage.

Elle ne répondit pas et préféra le regarder boire.

- ça va me donner du courage, commenta-t-il en la voyant faire.

- Du courage pour quoi ?

Il reposa la canette et revint sur elle.

- Pour parler.

Nerveuse.

Ils se regardaient.

Et ce fut le silence.

_ç__a a beaucoup changé… commenta-t-il._

* * *

-

_- N'est ce pas ? __ç__a fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu aussi._

_- Tu aurais voulu que je vienne ? _

_- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça._

_Il sourit devant sa réponse franche. Elle se reprit._

_- Je ne veux pas dire…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris._

_Elle changea de conversation._

_- Alors tu travailles toujours au même endroit ? Ce projet top secret ?_

_- Non, je suis à Washington maintenant._

_- Oh, ça doit te changer encore plus._

_- Tu n'as pas idée ! soupira-t-il._

_- __ç__a te plaît ?_

_Comment était-ce donc si facile de se parler après tout leur passé ?_

* * *

Et puis soudain, il parla, sans la regarder.

- Je suis allé voir Sara pour des papiers. Uniquement des papiers.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et répondit précipitamment :

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire…

- Si, la coupa-t-il en fixant ses yeux clairs. Ça nous concerne tous les deux.

Et à nouveau, le silence.

* * *

Il faisait sombre. Quelques lumières clignotaient, donnant une légère impression d'atmosphère horrifique mais surtout le sentiment de suivre le cheminement de sa pensée.

Je sais. Je ne sais pas. Je sais. Je ne sais pas.

Il fit quelques pas, entendit un bruit au loin et resserra le pan de la robe de chambre de l'hôtel qu'il avait enfilée et lui donnait l'apparence d'un fantôme déambulant dans les couloirs.

Ce qu'il était.

Je sais. Je ne sais pas. Je sais. Je ne sais pas.

Le silence était réconfortant comme si le monde s'était enfin arrêté et le laissait souffler.

Il ne savait pas. Daniel Jackson ne savait pas.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien, de ça, il en avait conscience. Mais il n'était pas malade, c'était… intérieur. Tout allait bien, mais ce qu'il ressentait, c'était que tout allait mal.

En lui.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'en occuper, lui, il prenait soin des autres.

Il s'arrêta soudain en apercevant une forme claire se profiler devant lui.

- Daniel ?

Ça y est, le monde redémarrait.

* * *

- Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à oublier. Enfin, non pas oublier, se reprit-il rapidement, choqué par ce mot venant de lui.

_- A revivre ? proposa-t-elle dans un souffle._

_Il lui jeta un regard et continua._

_- Je me suis levé un matin et… je n'étais plus en colère. Je nous revoyais. Je me voyais. Et il n'y avait plus rien… J'étais toujours fatigué mais ce n'était plus pareil. Il y avait quelque chose qui me faisait avancer maintenant. _

_- Et elle s'appelle… ? demanda alors Sara dans un demi-sourire._

_Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle._

_- Oh, tu me prends pour qui ? _

_Mais son sourire le trahissait et il soupira en voyant son regard._

_- Oui, il y a quelqu'un. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit elle l'origine. Je ne sais pas du tout. Peut-être que je préfère aussi me dire que ce n'est pas seulement elle._

_- __ç__a serait effrayant ?_

_- Oui, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, surpris qu'elle le comprenne aussi bien._

* * *

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas… reprit brutalement le général O'Neill. Nous ne sommes pas officiellement divorcés.

Il adressa une grimace à la table basse et n'aperçut pas la stupeur se dessiner sur le visage du colonel Carter.

- On s'est… quitté. Et on ne s'est plus parlé. Voilà.

Il attendit quelques secondes pour affronter à nouveau son regard.

- Je comprends, répondit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Vraiment… ça ne l'intéressait pas.

N'est ce pas ?

* * *

- Je ne sais pas trop comment… elle voit tout ça.

_Et il s'arrêta. C'était trop étrange de parler du colonel Carter aussi franchement, enfin, de Sam. Ça ne semblait pas encore assez réel. _

_- Tout ça ? sourit-elle doucement. _

_Il espéra qu'elle ne développe pas. Et elle ne le fit pas._

_Tous deux savaient parfaitement ce qui était désigné._

_- Je crois, reprit-elle après un long silence. Je crois… qu'à sa place, je serais terrifiée par ton passé._

_Cette déclaration le fit s'arrêter et il la regarda surpris._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Peut-être que je me trompe, mais c'est assez terrifiant non ? Tout ce qui est arrivé. _

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_- Oui, c'est vrai…_

_- Vous en avez déjà parlé ? _

_- Non, pourquoi faire ? C'est le passé._

_Elle baissa la tête et afficha un pauvre sourire._

_- Oui, mais c'est encore plus terrifiant… de ne pas en parler._

* * *

- ça m'a fait peur, reprit-il après un long silence.

Sam l'encouragea du regard à poursuivre.

- La voir, je veux dire. Elle… Je ne veux pas être comme ça, murmura-t-il.

- Etre comment ?

- Plus rien.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Vala en marchant vers lui, enroulée tout autant que lui dans le peignoir blanc.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, expliqua-t-il.

- Moi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent, silencieusement.

- Vous pensez que Sam… commença-t-il en s'arrêtant aussitôt.

- Oui ?

- Non rien.

- Si, continuez… ?

- Non. J'allais dire… J'allais… encore parler des autres.

Il afficha un sourire étrange, léger et elle fronça les sourcils.

- ça va ?

- Je suis un peu fatigué, de cette phrase, respira-t-il. Je l'ai moi-même dit trop souvent.

La ride soucieuse de son front s'accentua.

- Bon, ça ne va pas.

- Je ne crois pas non. Ça doit être… le manque de sommeil. Je ne vais dire que des inepties. Je vais retourner me coucher.

Il commença à faire demi-tour mais sa main sur son bras l'en empêcha. Ça tombait bien, il n'était pas certain de vouloir partir.

- Je voulais vous parler, dit-elle pour justifier son geste.

- Maintenant ?

Elle ne répondit pas et le relâcha.

Et à nouveau, ils se regardèrent.

_

* * *

_

- Je ne sais plus vraiment rien. Te revoir, je ne sais pas si ça me plaît, si ça me fait du bien. C'est tout un pan du passé qui resurgit. Et je ne sais pas. Je vis toujours mais je ne ressens plus vraiment rien. Je n'ai plus conscience d'exister.

_Son regard sombre se posait sur elle, ne se détachait pas. Il remarqua avec violence à quel point il ne la connaissait plus et n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir connue._

_Lui-même, ne se connaissait plus. Ou alors, c'était avant, qu'il ne se connaissait pas ? Pas encore ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il là, devant ce qu'il lui semblait une inconnue ? _

_Qu'avait-il attendu toutes ces années, toute sa vie ?_

_Samantha Carter ? _

_Quelle place __aurait__ Sara ?_

_- Je ne sais pas grand-chose moi non plus, déclara-t-il. Je me contente de… d'avancer, tout simplement._

_Ses yeux le cherchèrent, en voulurent plus._

_- Je ne réfléchis plus._

* * *

- Ce n'est pas juste, non ?

- De quoi ?

- Que ce soit moi qui ai tout alors qu'elle, n'a plus rien.

Des mots surgirent mais Sam les tut. Elle le regarda l'interrogé du regard pendant plusieurs secondes.

Puis osa :

- Mais vous l'avez tous les deux perdu.

Il accusa l'allusion en silence, laissa à son tour les mots venir et répondit :

- Mais moi je vous ai retrouvée.

* * *

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Ou plutôt… il y a trop de choses à dire et… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que vous allez comprendre.

- Surtout si vous ne dites rien, répondit Daniel.

Il avait la vague impression de savoir déjà ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous croyez, de moi.

Non, ce n'était pas ça.

- Vala, écoutez, il est quatre heures du matin et je n'ai pas envie de… me compliquer. Ou plutôt, de compliquer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'est. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Il n'y a pas de situation ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort avant de poursuivre en murmurant, et vous ne savez même pas de quoi je parle.

- Vous non plus vous ne le savez pas.

En fait, ils ne savaient rien.

Et les lumières clignotaient toujours.

* * *

- Et vous vous en sentez coupable ? demanda le colonel Carter.

- Non, réagit-il aussitôt. Non… Je trouve simplement que c'est injuste.

Elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça.

* * *

Là, soudain, Daniel avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était peut-être son regard, qui lui semblait malade, ou peut-être… elle toute entière.

C'était étrange, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir déjà eu envie de faire ça, la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous le pensez, déclara-t-elle finalement, en voyant le regard de Daniel s'attarder sur elle.

Et il était trop lourd, ce regard, qu'elle croyait critique.

- Je sais.

Et jusqu'au moment de prononcer ces deux mots, il ne le savait pas.

* * *

- Enfin bon, finit par dire Jack. Ce que je voulais que vous sachiez…

Elle observait la difficulté qui se reflétait sur son visage.

Il soupira.

- Il y a tellement de choses que je veux que vous sachiez…

- Peut-être que je sais déjà tout ?

Ses yeux retombèrent sur elle.

- Même, il faut les dire.

* * *

Maintenant, le docteur Jackson savait.

Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Mais surtout… il ne voulait plus être seul.

Non.

Il voulait être avec elle.

* * *

Le colonel O'Neill se leva pour observer les immeubles à demi éclairé face à lui.

Elle observa sa haute stature et attendit.

- Je me sentirai toujours coupable. Coupable qu'il soit mort et coupable d'être toujours en vie… Coupable d'avoir envie de le rester... Coupable de recommencer… Coupable…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la transperça de son regard.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer.

Et de toute façon, elle avait compris.

_

* * *

_

- Et la raison de ta venue ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

_Il avait presque oublié._

_- Oh, des papiers à signer… Tu comprends maintenant que…_

_- Oui, oui je vois. Il n'y a pas de problème. Tu seras bientôt un… beau jeune… divorcé._

_- N'en fais pas trop, tenta-t-il de sourire._

_Il n'aimait pas toute cette réalité qui revenait._

_- En fait, ça me dérangeait de ne venir que pour ça, décida-t-il d'avouer, mais je me rends compte que j'ai trouvé bien plus._

_Ils se regardèrent, soudain désireux de ne plus se séparer si vite. Ils avaient oublié ce qu'était que de parler à l'autre._

_- __ç__a fait un peu cliché, mais je te le dis quand même, bonne chance, finit-elle pas déclarer._

_- Merci, idem ici._

_Elle ferma la porte. _

* * *

Il semblait n'avoir plus rien à dire. Sam se leva pour le rejoindre.

- Vous voulez rester ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Cette nuit ?

- Toujours.

* * *

Daniel et Vala n'avaient jamais été eux-mêmes. Pour chacun, c'était l'autre qui l'avait trouvé.

**A suivre… **


	11. Chapter 10

**10. Comment solliciter un soutien et l'obtenir**

C'était une étrange impression. Comme une… fin. Avant même que le jour ne commence vraiment.

Teal'c ouvrit les yeux.

***

Jack soupira doucement. Une main sur la rambarde du balcon, l'autre autour d'une tasse de café brûlante, il contemplait la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

C'était une impression familière, celle de ne pas être à la bonne place.

***

Daniel dormait encore. Il n'était pas dans la bonne chambre, ni dans le bon lit mais c'était une impression agréable, il était, lui, enfin à sa place.

***

Elles étaient réveillées. Parfaitement réveillées. Mais le jour s'annonçait incertain, alors… elles préféraient garder les yeux fermés.

C'était, pour l'instant, une impression ineffable.

_**Maybe it's time to go, maybe it's time**_

_Il est peut-être temps de partir, il est peut-être temps*_

Teal'c contempla la pièce plongée dans un clair obscur orangé. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Daniel Jackson n'était pas dans la chambre. Son instinct surentraîné le lui avait indiqué. Ou tout simplement l'absence de ronflements.

Il s'assit calmement sur le lit et respira le nouveau jour qui commençait.

Le dernier jour.

***

Il y eut soudain des pas derrière lui et il faillit en laisser tomber la tasse.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt. A quoi, il l'ignorait encore. Mais il n'était pas prêt.

C'était de ces moments tellement improbables que l'imagination n'avait pas été aussi loin et il se retrouvait désormais abandonné dans l'inconnu.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et, pire, ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

Cependant, il avait lui une très bonne idée de ce qu'il voulait qu'_elle_ fasse.

***

Vala n'osait pas bouger ne serait-ce que le plus petit orteil. Le moindre mouvement, avait-elle le sentiment, serait une catastrophe. Purement et simplement.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, non ? Lorsqu'_il_ se réveillerait – le plus tard possible espérait-elle – il prendrait conscience de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

Et il s'en irait.

Et elle retournerait chez elle – c'est-à-dire nulle part de bien précis – à tâter du méchant.

Voilà.

Alors elle ne bougeait pas.

***

Il avait bien fallu qu'il se retourne alors il s'était retourné. Et il s'était perdu dans ses yeux bleus.

- Vous en voulez une ? avait-il dit bêtement – enfin, lui semblait-il – en désignant la tasse de café qui continuait de lui brûler la main.

Mais, pour l'instant, il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que…

- Oui, je veux bien, répondit Sam en souriant.

… Du bonheur.

Il se décrocha de la rambarde et avança vers la baie vitrée mais, plantée en plein milieu, Samantha Carter ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser passer, soudainement.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et la regarda d'un air perplexe.

Alors elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue rugueuse.

Cette fois-ci, Daniel était réveillé. Il avait compris par sa respiration irrégulière que

Vala ne dormait plus, et de fait, la jeune femme en avait conclu la même chose pour lui.

Mais bien sûr, elle ne savait pas qu'il savait, et il ne savait pas qu'elle savait.

Et c'était bien compliqué, tout ça, dès le matin.

Il avait dû sacrifier la tasse, qui s'était violemment écrasée sur le sol. Il avait dû, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas serrer Samantha Carter contre lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'embrasser, également. Ils partageaient le même sourire, plongé contre celui de l'autre. Et c'était si bon qu'il ne savait plus qui il y était.

Enfin si, peut-être, mais là tout de suite, il s'en fichait royalement.

Il l'aimait.

***

Daniel et Vala finirent par partager leur premier regard de la journée.

Chacun pensa que c'était fini.

- Bonjour… marmonna Daniel en préférant le couvre-lit plutôt que ses yeux vifs et sombres.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en l'évitant également.

Ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

Elle le regarda.

- Oui.... Le peu que j'ai dormi... Oui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant à ce dont elle venait de faire illusion mais, à sa grande surprise, il sourit.

Il ne dit rien mais il sourit.

- Je vais aller m'habiller... déclara-t-elle en se levant, au bout d'un instant.

"Se rhabiller" aurait été plus judicieux.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain et referma la porte.

Daniel soupira et s'assit dans le lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette nuit, dans ce couloir, devant _elle_, il avait baissé sa garde. Il s'était laissé aller à ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Tout avait enfin été vrai. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, n'avait pas reculé, ne s'était pas caché derrière les habitudes et les apparences, il avait agi, dans le sens normal des choses.

Vers ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Mais, elle, que voulait-elle ?

Un bruit retentit lorsque la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit et il releva la tête. Vala fit quelques pas vers lui, incertaine et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

Et il la revit telle qu'elle était apparu cette nuit là, dans le couloir clair-obscur. Enfin elle-même.

Vala fronça un sourcil devant le poids de son regard. Il tendit alors un bras vers elle.

- Venez, murmura-t-il.

***

Lorsque Jack O'Neill ouvrit la porte et se retrouva éblouit par le soleil matinal d'automne il eut l'impression de prendre un départ définitif. Clignant des paupières, il s'attendait presque à découvrir un paysage neuf, différent de son quartier grouillant, mais la réalité de la porte qu'il retenait du bout des doigts le maintenait accroché à son existence. Il entendit des pas qui finissait de descendre l'escalier et une odeur familière suivit d'un « merci » chuchotant le ramena définitivement sur Terre.

- Par là, indiqua-t-il et il entreprit aussitôt une marche rapide entre les passants comme à la poursuite de cette impression invisible qui l'avait saisie.

La fin de tout.

Samantha Carter le suivait prestement, habituée au rythme de son compagnon, étrangement absorbée dans la contemplation de sa main la plus proche qui allait et venait vers elle, dans une tentation inavouée de la saisir.

Arrêtés à un carrefour, elle glissa ses doigts au creux de sa paume et il tourna instinctivement son regard vers elle.

Ballotés par la foule, ils se fixèrent en silence et Jack, plongeant en elle, retrouva la sensation qu'il recherchait.

Etre en dehors de tout.

Les piétons purent enfin traverser et il lui sourit avant de reprendre sa course à l'ailleurs, ivre de la sentir accrochée à ses pas, de la sentir enfin reliée à lui. Vraiment.

Il resserra sa main dans la sienne, l'étouffa presque en sentant les images de cette nuit revenir à lui, en vagues de sensations de plus en plus fortes, ébranlant son impassibilité. Il n'eut bientôt plus envie de marcher et fuir.

Ils furent de nouveau obligés de s'arrêter et, la tirant doucement vers lui, il pressentit sa présence avant même qu'elle ne se pose contre son dos et ne glisse sa main libre autour de son torse. Il sentit son front contre lui et il recouvrit sa main de la sienne. Il ferma les yeux.

Ils étaient seuls.

Lorsqu'il reprit une nouvelle fois sa marche, il ne courait plus. Désormais côte à côte, ils fixaient droit devant eux ce qu'ils ne voyaient même pas, sentaient vaguement des forces contraires tentant de les happer mais continuaient irrémédiablement leur chemin en souriant.

Reliés.

Soudain, Sam constata qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils se trouvèrent à l'entrée d'un parc ombragé où serpentaient de nombreux chemins dont l'horizon mêlait les issues. Quelques bancs, peu occupés à cette heure matinale, s'offraient à eux mais l'idée de déambuler dans ce labyrinthe perdu et coupé du monde séduisait leur quête de réponse. Il lâcha lentement sa main pour lui faire face et se pencha sur ses cheveux blonds.

- On est mieux ici.

- Oh, votre appartement avait son charme aussi, murmura-t-elle, perdue sur sa silhouette.

Un léger sourire étira le visage du général.

- Serait-ce une allusion perverse Carter ?

- Je n'ai pas dit chambre… répondit-elle naturellement, en souriant à son tour.

Une réminiscence les saisit et il n'y eut plus un souffle entre eux. Les yeux clos, il embrassait son front quand elle effleura le dos de sa main. Il glissa pendant qu'elle saisissait son poignet sous l'emprise d'un vertige. Elle se fondit contre lui, accrochant ses lèvres entrouvertes, maintenue à sa hauteur par l'emprise ferme de son bras autour de sa taille.

Ils se relâchèrent pour se retrouver aussitôt, emportés dans une étreinte tendue, irréelle.

Ses doigts se crispaient autour de sa hanche et il étouffait littéralement, écrasé par le poids trop lourd de leur lien. Ils ne pourraient jamais en finir. Quelques larmes, rares, roulaient entre leurs peaux et il savait que, tout en étant à elle, elles étaient intérieurement les siennes.

Profondément, ils souriaient. C'était imperceptible, enfoui, mais c'était là.

A travers cette tension éclatée, un sourire.

Il y eut un temps de flottement, hors de tout puis ils se séparèrent.

- On va par là ? proposa faiblement Jack en indiquant une direction, perdu dans leur intensité.

Il l'a saisi fermement par la taille et l'emmena avec lui.

- A quelle heure est votre vol ? demanda-t-il après quelques pas.

- Je, je ne sais plus…

Et en effet, elle ne savait plus rien. Elle se contentait de lui sourire, et de ne pas réfléchir.

Il s'amusa de cette réponse et lui jeta un coup d'œil taquin.

- Dans ce cas, vous restez, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Son ton avait été léger mais les mots avaient sonné d'une façon étrangement brutale. Le sens plus profond de cette simple réplique n'échappa pas à la jeune femme mais, une peur nouvelle lui tordant le ventre, elle préféra ne rien répondre.

Sa voix tremblante l'aurait trahie.

- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? proposa-t-il d'une voix plus douce quand ils passèrent devant un banc.

***

- On a l'air d'un couple, non ? demanda soudain Vala.

- C'est probablement parce qu'on en est un, répondit Daniel.

Un immense sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme et l'archéologue secoua légèrement la tête tandis qu'elle resserrait son emprise autour de son bras.

Ils ne savaient plus très bien lequel des deux avaient proposé de sortir faire un tour mais cette activité somme toute banale pour un dimanche leur allait parfaitement.

Monsieur et Madame Tout le monde.

- On entre ? proposa Vala en s'arrêtant devant une boutique de souvenirs.

- Je te préviens, je n'ai pas ma carte de crédit.

- Si, moi je l'ai.

Daniel soupira, retint mal un sourire et la suivit dans le magasin où deux vendeuses les saluèrent promptement. Vala se dirigea aussitôt vers les répliques miniatures des principaux monuments de Washington et, les mains dans les poches, il la regarde observer avec attention la multitude de petits objets.

- Tu comptes commencer une collection ? murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Peut-être bien, répondit-elle en lui lançant un rapide sourire.

- Pour ça, il va falloir aller visiter d'autres villes.

- C'est une proposition ?

- Euh…

- Je peux vous aider ? proposa un des vendeuses qui s'était approchée d'eux.

- Non merci, je maîtrise la situation, répondit habilement Vala.

- Nous avons également des reproductions des principaux monuments européens, insista la jeune femme qui semblait avoir entendu leur conversation.

- Dans un magasin de souvenir sur Washington ? remarqua Daniel.

Mais personne ne l'entendit car Vala, poussant une exclamation enjouée, s'était laissée emporter vers la direction indiquée. Il émettait un énième soupir quand son portable se mit à sonner.

- Allô ?

- A quelle heure est votre avion ? Sam a oublié, lança aussitôt la voix du général O'Neill.

- Sam ? nota Daniel, non sans un sourire.

- Oui, je veux dire Carter.

- 16 h 32.

- Et combien de secondes ?

- Approximativement dix sept je dirais, répondit du tac au tac l'archéologue en remontant ses lunettes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être approximatif sur des secondes Daniel, l'enjeu est trop important.

- Vous êtes où ? préféra dévier l'intéressé.

- A Washington, entendit-il sourire.

- Vous êtes avec Sam ?

- Non je l'ai abandonnée dans une sombre impasse. Et vous, vous êtes avec Vala je suppose ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je ne le savais pas.

- C'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ? demanda Daniel, excédé mais amusé.

- Non. Je voulais aussi vous dire : 13 h, chez moi.

- Il y aura un peu plus à manger cette fois ?

- Ca dépend si vous êtes sage. Vous prévenez Teal'c ?

- Hmm oui.

- Une fois que vous serez rentré de votre escapade ?

- Comment vous…

- J'entends Vala demander le prix d'ici. Votre compte en banque va en prendre un coup.

- Voilà une remarque qui va à coup sûr changer la face du monde.

- Ba ouais !

- A tout à l'heure, Jack, raccrocha Daniel.

***

- 16 heures 32 minutes et dix sept secondes.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

- Quelle précision !

- J'en avais besoin pour savoir combien de temps il restait à profiter de vous, soit… 6 heures 45 minutes et… vingt neuf secondes.

La jeune femme rit doucement.

- Ah, vingt huit, vingt sept…

- Je pense avoir compris, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Il lui lança un regard amusé puis se tourna vers elle, plongeant un regard soudain décidé dans le sien.

- Je veux que tu restes, dit-il sans détour.

Elle avait beau s'y attendre, son murmure fit déferler en elle une nouvelle vague de tension qui l'étouffa.

- Je…

Il glissa une main le long de sa joue et rapprocha ses yeux de son bleu épuré.

- Je peux me montrer très convaincant.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me convaincre, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ressens votre peur jusqu'au fond de moi.

Sam ferma les paupières et respira brièvement.

- Ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est… de l'appréhension.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Si j'arrête… tout sera fini.

Il retira doucement sa main et se leva pour faire quelques pas.

Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'elle incluait dans ces trois mots. _Qui_ y figurait.

Tout cela il se l'était dit, répété et l'avait dépassé.

- Vous avez déjà arrêté, et…

- Et Daniel a voulu partir, Teal'c l'a fait et vous…

- Moi je l'étais déjà.

Elle baissa la tête et il s'arrêta devant elle.

- Nous sommes toujours une équipe malgré tout. Je ne suis peut-être plus vraiment là mais nous sommes toujours nous quatre. Daniel, Teal'c, vous et moi… nous sommes toujours une équipe. Nous sommes toujours SG1. Nous le serons toujours.

- Je sais.

- Non, à votre tête, vous le ne savez pas.

Il se rassit prestement, tourné vers elle.

- Si, je le sais. Vous avez raison, j'ai juste peur. Le changement, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça. Même quand je le voulais…

- Je t'avais prévenue que je vous enlèverai.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Sam qui releva son visage vers lui.

- Ah non, vous n'avez jamais dit ça…

- Ah bon ? Pourtant c'était bien mon intention, lui sourit-il. Ça l'a toujours été.

- Toujours ? dit le colonel Carter en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah oui, toujours, dès que j'ai croisé votre regard et votre sourire insolents.

- Ah non, je n'étais pas insolente.

- Pas toi. Juste tes yeux et ton sourire.

- Tu avais le visage de celui qui sait qui commande et qui adore ça.

- D'où l'insolence…

Le téléphone Jack sonna avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer.

- Oui ?

- Non mais sérieusement, fit la voix de Daniel, est ce qu'on doit acheter quelque chose à manger ? Parce qu'on y est là et…

- Vous êtes où ?

- Vala veut ramener la spécialité gastronomique locale, expliqua l'archéologue

- De Washington ?

- Oui.

- Elle a de l'espoir !

Daniel soupira.

- Oui, je sais…

- Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer avec elle.

- Elle n'est pas vraiment comme ça. Elle… elle fait ça uniquement pour m'embêter…

- Qui aime bien châtie bien, conclut O'Neill.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

- Raaaa c'est d'un cliché… !

Il y eut un silence amusé.

- Bon, on prend quelque chose ? demanda de nouveau le docteur Jackson.

- Ca dépend, il vous reste combien sur votre compte ?

- Pas grand-chose…

- Alors prenez ce que vous pouvez… surprenez-moi ! lança Jack en avant de raccrocher. Je vous l'avais dit… toujours une équipe, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sam.

La jeune femme semblait toujours partagée.

- Vous ne comptez pas rester au SGC jusqu'à vos quatre vingt ans ? Non parce que sinon je vais aller aimer quelqu'un d'autre en attendant.

- Je suis stupide.

- Vous voulez faire plaisir à tout le monde.

- J'avoue… avoua-t-elle avec dépit.

- Alors un conseil : moi d'abord.

- Voilà un excès d'égoïsme qui ne vous ressemble pas, rit-elle.

- Tu es à moi maintenant, murmura-t-il sérieusement en attirant son visage de sa paume.

- L'idée me plaît, dit-elle dans un souffle.

A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

- C'est mon tour, et c'est _ton_ tour, conclut-il en s'écartant.

- Je sais.

Il la regarda.

- Je l'ai toujours su, développa la jeune femme. Dès que j'ai croisé votre regard insolent.

- Et mon sourire ?

- Tu n'as pas souri en me voyant.

- Ah si !

- Non. La toute première nanoseconde a été des lèvres pincées… Tu vibres.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vibres, répéta-t-elle en désignant la poche de son pantalon contre elle.

***

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'envoie un message à Jack pour lui dire qu'il peut inviter tout son immeuble.

Daniel désigna de la tête la montagne de produits qui reposait dans leur caddie.

- Il nous faut bien des provisions !

- Pourquoi faire ? Tenir un siège ?

- Faire le tour du monde.

- Le… quoi ? s'exclama Daniel en s'arrêtant.

Vala recula malhabilement, peu habituée au maniement d'un chariot de superette, et se tourna vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas ça qu'on dit ? Je veux faire le tour du monde avec toi : que tu me fasses visiter la Terre.

- Toute la Terre ?

- Oui. Toute la Terre. Et toute la vie.

- Tu veux quitter le SGC ? Et… tu veux que _je _quitte le SGC ?

- Tu le veux aussi.

- Non !

Vala baissa la tête avant de la relever rapidement.

- Je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle lentement.

- Je… commença Daniel avant de fouiller soudain dans sa poche. Jack m'a répondu…

- Sauvé par le gong, dit Vala en se dirigeant vers une caisse libre.

« Les stripteaseuses sont autorisées ? »

***

- Pourquoi ce sourire demanda Sam alors que Jack rangeait son portable.

- Parce que la vie est belle.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Et pourquoi exactement ?

- Parce que tu vas rester. N'est ce pas… ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle

Il y eut un instant de silence où chacun put voir ce qui n'était pas encore.

- Je l'ai compris quand vous êtes parti, reprit-elle. Et que j'ai su pourquoi. J'ai compris que si je venais ici, ça serait pour ne plus repartir. Parce que je ne pourrai pas.

- Daniel a avancé les choses sans le savoir…

- Oui, sourit-elle doucement.

- Ah, Daniel qui visiblement va mourir, annonça Jack après avoir jeté un œil sur l'écran de son portable.

« Non, Vala ne me tuerait qu'encore plus vite. »

***

Attrapant les sacs que Vala lui tendait, Daniel tenta de s'expliquer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais quitter le SGC.

- Si, tu l'as dit, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme en sortant du magasin. Hier, dans cette file d'attente, tu m'as demandé de te faire quitter le SGC.

- Non…

- Si ! cria-t-elle, blessée, en le fixant au milieu des passants, un énorme sac de courses dans chaque main. Ne nie pas, ne me fait pas encore passer pour l'idiote qui ne voit que ce qu'elle veut voir.

L'archéologue la regarda longuement puis finalement posa ses propres sacs.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de quitter le SGC… aucune ! Sam, Jack, et même Teal'c… Ils en ont toujours eues mais ils ne sont jamais partis. Où alors ils ont attendu dix ans.

- Toi aussi, ça fait dix ans. Tu as le droit de partir, lui répliqua doucement Vala, comprenant soudain ce qui l'arrêtait.

- Je… je ne peux pas. Jack et Sam ont tellement attendu. Je les ai vus s'aimer. Et je les ai vus en souffrir. Continuer. J'ai vu Teal'c se battre auprès de ceux qu'il avait failli tuer, au lieu d'être avec les siens…

- Depuis quand considères-tu le SGC comme une prison que tu ne pourras quitter qu'après avoir fait ton temps ? demanda sérieusement la jeune femme face à lui.

Il secoua la tête de déni.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Tu es fatigué, tu l'as dit et tu as le droit. Tu as le droit de… Tu t'es battu toi aussi pendant dix ans. Tu as le droit !

Elle était soudain submergée par la peur, de partout. Par la peur d'avoir mal compris. La peur de ne pas vouloir la même chose.

La peur de le perdre.

Et il le comprit.

Il _se_ comprit.

- Je sais, dit-il enfin, je sais mais… c'est dur.

Elle respirait mieux son regard clair dans le sien.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, si tu ne le veux pas, mais fais enfin ce que tu as envie de faire, ne put-elle que répondre.

- Je ne veux pas les abandonner.

Vala remarqua qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la première partie de sa phrase.

- Tu ne les abandonnes pas. Et je doute que Sam reste encore longtemps au SGC.

- Oui, c'est vrai… murmura-t-il en souriant faiblement à cette idée.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de te faire du chantage…

- Non, bien sûr, rejeta aussitôt l'archéologue.

- Oui, mais j'avoue que cette idée de voyager et de se poser aussi, j'y tiens. Je suis désespérément clichée quand je le veux.

- Tu veux dire qu'on ne peut pas…

- Je veux dire que moi aussi je suis fatiguée de courir partout – oui, je sais, surprenant venant de ma part – et maintenant que j'ai enfin… toi, je n'ai plus envie de risquer ma vie, enfin, ta vie plutôt.

- Je…

- Je suis sûre qu'il reste plein de pierres à brosser sur Terre et des inscriptions bizarres à déchiffrer… non ? suggéra-t-elle.

- Pour les pierres sûrement, admit-il dans un demi-sourire.

- Bon, alors elles aussi ont besoin de toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de courir toute la galaxie pour trouver des cailloux, après tout.

- Après tout… non.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

- Tu es sérieux… ?

- Tu ne l'es pas ?

- Si…

- Moi aussi.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as changé… vite… d'avis.

- Ca te dérange ?

- Non.

Elle sembla capituler, puis reprit.

- Pourquoi tu… ?

Il soupira légèrement.

- J'ai peur de l'ennui. J'ai peur d'être inutile. J'ai peur d'être seul. J'ai peur de plein de choses, mais toutes ces choses, je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais avec toi.

- Ca c'est sûr.

- Tu as raison, je veux quitter le SGC et, tu as encore raison, j'attendais que tu m'y pousses.

- Si j'avais voulu partir sans te demander de me suivre…

- Je l'aurais fait.

Ils se regardèrent, un nouvel éclat dans leurs yeux. Daniel sentit son portable vibrer mais eut à peine le temps de regarder la réponse de Jack car Vala venait de l'entourer fermement de ses bras et de glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui n'êtes plus invité. »

***

- Ce qui m'a le plus étonné ? répéta Teal'c en haussant un sourcil, sa fourchette arrêtée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. L'humour terrien.

- Ah oui, c'est très fin, il faut s'y habituer, approuva Jack.

- Non c'est surtout que ce n'est pas drôle.

Daniel et Vala pouffèrent pendant que Sam cachait mal un sourire en coin.

- Vous abusez Teal'c.

- Absolument pas général O'Neill.

- Et vous Sam, dévia le professeur Jackson.

- Ce qui m'a le plus marqué lors de nos voyages ? Hmm…

- A coup sûr, elle va nous sortir les nombreuses avancées technologiques des autres peuples, annonça le général.

- Et alors ? C'est bien ce qui est le plus marquant en effet.

- Non Carter, le plus marquant c'est que nous soyons toujours là.

Tous les autres le regardèrent surpris.

- Allons, nous aurions dû mourir dès la première mission. D'ailleurs, nous sommes morts peu de temps après et si le petit Nefrata et ses copains ne nous avaient pas trouvés autant dire que ça en aurait été fini de SG1 première génération !

Vala sourit pendant que Daniel lâchait un « Charmant ! » en baissant la tête vers son assiette.

- Nous étions fait pour survivre O'Neill, répondit seul Teal'c.

- Oui je suis d'accord là-dessus, il est clair que le destin nous était favorable.

- Nous nous sommes faits quelques ennemis mais nous nous sommes aussi fait des amis, éclaira Sam.

- Ah oui surtout vous Carter, approuva Jack. Voyons… Niram, Murtaf, le petit Soufreta donc, et… qui encore ?

- Peter, lâcha soudain Daniel.

- Non, je veux dire en extraterrestre, grimaça O'Neill, peu satisfait d'entendre le nom de l'ancien fiancé de son colonel.

- Je ne parle du policier, je veux parler de l'autre Peter…

- Daniel ! le rabroua Vala, prenant la défense de Sam.

- Il y a eut un autre Peter ? s'étonna Jack.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là surtout, lança soudain le colonel Carter.

- Je crois qu'il s'appelait Pat, plutôt.

- Teal'c, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! dit la jeune femme, choquée.

Le jaffa lui répondit par un très fin sourire.

- Il nous faudrait toute l'après-midi pour les énumérer, conclut Jack en jetant un coup d'œil cependant amusé à Sam.

C'était tellement bon de savoir que désormais il n'y aurait plus que lui.

- Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis une fille facile ?

- Pas fachile, j'dirais plutôt "ouferte", hasarda le docteur Jackson, la bouche pleine.

Il y eut un silence circonspect.

- Il n'y aurait pas un sous-entendu pervers dans cette expression ? demanda Vala en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je crois, répondit le général.

- Ah, ça n'était pas voulu, s'excusa Daniel.

- Vous pouvez parler, lança Sam, c'est quand même vous le plus coureur de nous quatre !

- Ah non, c'est Teal'c.

- Je vous demande pardon Daniel Jackson ?

- Moui, pardon, j'ai dit ça pour me défendre.

- Alors pourquoi pas Jack plutôt ? lui proposa Vala.

- Hey !

- Ah non, pas lui. Ça fait dix ans que je le vois poursuivre la même fille… En vain.

Et l'archéologue adressa un clin d'œil à Sam.

- Non pas en vain ! s'offusqua O'Neill.

- Ah ? Quelque chose que nous ne saurions pas encore ?

Le général grogna dans sa barbe, l'intéressée baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement et Daniel et Vala se sourirent, victorieux.

- Vous avez gagné Daniel Jackson.

- En effet Teal'c.

- C'était pas très difficile, le général mourrait d'envie de le dire depuis que nous sommes arrivés, expliqua Vala.

- Dites donc vous…

- C'est vrai, ça n'a pas été en vain, le coupa soudain le colonel Carter.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- Et, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui fait je vais quitter le SGC, continua la jeune femme, soudain tendue.

Il y eut un long silence

Jack affichait un regard brillant, surpris par son courage. Teal'c penchait légèrement la tête. Vala souriait.

Daniel…

- Vous quittez le SGC ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui.

- Vous quittez le SGC ?

- Elle a dit oui Daniel, grogna le général, mécontent du peu d'enthousiasme de son ami.

- Vous allez vivre avec Jack ?

- Hmmm, oui.

Il y eut un long silence d'incompréhension de la part de l'archéologue.

- Vous êtes folle ?

- Daniel… ! se fâcha faussement O'Neill en roulant des yeux.

- Probablement oui, approuva Sam en hochant la tête, soulagée.

- C'est une très bonne chose, déclara Vala en posant sa main sur le bras de Daniel, parce que de toute façon nous aussi on part. Et j'aurai été triste de vous laisser toute seule Sam. Enfin pas vraiment toute seule, il reste Teal'c bien sûr, mais vous savez il n'est pas très… loquace, murmura-t-elle.

Le jaffa fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, cachant un sourire intérieur.

Il savait bien que tout finirait aujourd'hui.

- Vous partez aussi ? s'étonnait le colonel Carter.

- Oui, j'ai convaincu Daniel de me montrer votre planète.

- Je vais gratter des cailloux, expliqua celui-ci en souriant.

- Et bien, il semblerait que nous soyons tous devenus de grandes personnes, remarqua le général O'Neill en souriant. Il nous aura fallu quoi ? Dix ans ?

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, souligna Sam.

- Qu'allez-vous faire Teal'c ? demanda Vala. Vous n'allez plus le choix, il va falloir vous mettre en couple avec Cameron !

Le jaffa sembla réfléchir un instant puis il annonça en haussant son fameux sourcil.

- Il y a un temps pour tout.

***

Oui, ils seraient toujours une équipe.

_**Fin **_

_C'est ainsi que se termine ma dernière fanfiction Stargate, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour toute cette longue attente que j'ai sollicitée au cours des chapitres._

_Ce que j'ai essayé de mettre dans cet ultime chapitre c'est ce qui pour moi devrait figurer pour conclure d'une manière satisfaisante cette série : la certitude d'une amitié éternelle._

_Parce que la série ne s'appelle pas Sam et Jack, ni Daniel et Vala, ni même – et c'est bien dommage – Teal'c et Cameron._

_La série s'appelle Stargate SG1 et, quoiqu'il ait pu se passer et se passera encore – car je n'en doute pas, les scénaristes regorgent d'idées pour nous faire tourner la tête, que ce soit dans le bon ou le mauvais sens - SG1 restera SG1._

_Alors je n'ai pas voulu insister sur une fin radieuse pour chacun de nos deux (trois) couples. Je ne me suis pas embarrassée de longs dialogues compliqués où tous tourneraient finalement en rond. Enfin je pense._

_Peut-être cette fin vous paraît-elle trop guimauve, pas assez approfondie, pas assez détaillée._

_Inaboutie._

_Mais n'est ce pas ce que nous voulons tous ?_

_Que ça ne s'arrête jamais ?_

_Bisous à vous et au revoir._

_Hermaline_

_**Keane, **Time to go*_


End file.
